The Sweet Smell of Oranges
by keroaucinahackney
Summary: I think I have made it known that I don't like Night's Child. So for a bit of fun I have decided to write an ending to "Wicca" that i was more satisfied with. WARNING! CONTAINS A LOT OF SICKENING ROMANCE WITH A SMATTERING OF DRAMA.
1. Chapter 1

**Now I know I shouldn't publish another story while I still have unfinished ones on the go but in a fit of sheer self indulgent superfolus writing I scrolled this out and couldn't resist posting it.**

**So prepare yourselves for a story with a lot of romance and a few twists that will hopefully leave you on tenter hooks and rolling about your floor with laughter. There will be food fights and stolen kisses and ladies that wouldnt be out of place in an Elizabeth Gaskell novel. As well some gratuitous watching of Disney and James Bond movies. **

**Now enough with my silly ramblings and on with the tale (I have the absurbd need to rhyme and flounce like the narrator of a fairy tale)**

**Leave thoughts comments and improvents if you please! **

**Now I have to sleep because I have work in five and a half hours and have yet to sleep and have atleast three more hours of writing in me.**

**My thanks to you all. **

**Keroaucinahackney.**

* * *

I wasn't going to wake her up. Not today. She had to wake up on her own and say good morning and kiss me, without any of my input. Today she was going to do everything that she wanted to do and I would follow her. The sun was hardly up yet, our room still had the chill of the night and Morgan was furrowed down in the covers. Her body was curled up into the side of mine, warm and soft and I had to resist the urge to wake her up and see her grumpy morning face. Four years I had been in love with her, four years she had been in my life. The last couple had been hard, I had been travelling and she had been studying. We were only able to meet once in a while and each meeting left us wanting more. I had finally told the board of the New Charter that I was stopping all the travelling; they had agreed that I would be given the job of setting up the offices in Dublin and stay there. This meant I would only be an hour away from Morgan.

Maybe I would be lucky and she would wake up early today, and give me that beautiful big smile. My self control was wearing thin and it wasn't helped by the fact that she was moving against me in her sleep. I locked my arms around her. I pulled the covers around us and tried to go back to sleep for a little while. I hadn't told her yet, that I was staying in Ireland. I was itching to tell her but I also wanted to surprise her. She still thought I was just taking a long overdue holiday. I smiled as I remembered her greeting at the airport yesterday. I hadn't gotten two steps into the arrivals lounge and she was in my arms. I had to fling my arm out and grab the wall just to keep us from toppling over. I didn't even get a chance to say hello before her mouth met mine. Not that I had minded, it had been four months, two weeks, five days and ten hours since I had last kissed her. She felt incredible. It was made even better by the fact that I knew this was not going to end in a week, I wouldn't have to say goodbye to her. I gradually fell back to sleep thinking happy thoughts about the women lying in my arms.

I felt the sun warming my back through the window and a gentle thrilling feeling tickling down my chest. I opened one eye to peer down at the gorgeous smirking woman snuggled in my arms, "Sorry honey, I had to wake you up. I'm not wasting a minute with you." Her husky voice reached my ears and I couldn't suppress a shudder and didn't even bother to greet her before I leaped on her. I proceeded to get lost in her, her soft silky skin and the heat that always seemed radiate from it. My head got foggy with her almost spicy smell that always seemed to slightly scorch, flaring something inside me. In contrast though she shivered underneath my hands as I felt every inch of her glorious skin. I loved the sound of her breath close to my ear as I buried my face in her neck and proceeded to pull her closer to me. So much for doing what she wanted, this was something I desperately needed. "Hunter..." she moaned which drove me that little bit further into the fog and lust of her. I loved her and needed to show her how much right now.

"God! I've missed that ..." Morgan's voice was heavy in my ear thirty minutes later; I was still beyond speech and could only reply by kissing her neck so conveniently placed near my mouth. "What do you want to do today?" I murmured, ghosting my hand across the soft skin on her stomach, which rumbled. Loudly. Laughter built up in me. I tried to keep it in but failed miserably and got smacked on the head for my impudence. "Hey! No laughing! You know how hungry I am in the morning!" she was pouting like she always did when she was in a huff. It was utterly adorable. She really had no idea how appealing she was. "Come on then," I gathered her into my arms and climbed out of bed, "Let's get you breakfast before you get really grumpy." I got smacked again.

********

"You do realise that your couch is tiny?" Hours later I was trying and failing to get comfy on the over-stuffed thread bear couch. My knees dangled off the arm rest and my neck was bent at an extremely painful angle against the other one. Morgan was sitting cross legged in front of her T.V, hitting it on the side to get it to work. "Well I don't normally have giants staying in my apartment." Her concentration was completely focused on getting her plastic box T.V to work.

I shifted again on the couch, dreaming of an extra two feet. I had spent the whole day with Morgan, the first time that we had been together, just us, for more than forty-eight hours in years. My cheeks were sore from smiling so much. Morgan was like a five year old all day, showing me her town and favourite places. Grinning like a maniac when she introduced me to people she and people from Belwicket. It was a small town, like the one I had grown up in. Half of the time I felt the boring eyes of town's people. I understood why they were staring at me, measuring me, they loved Morgan and they only wanted her to be with someone who deserved her. The high priestess, Katrina, had even tried to scan me. That was not an introduction I was willing to go through again. Now I knew how they guys that my cousins brought home felt like when they met Aunt Legh. I was a little uncomfortable with being scrutinized, I had the horrible feeling that they felt I was usurping their territory. I guess I had to get used to it. I wasn't leaving Morgan.

Other than the townsfolk wielding burning pitchforks it had been a brilliant day. We had walked through the town and she had taken me to the beach, which was bloody cold since it is April and this is Ireland, not the Caribbean. We ended up in a little café, cold and a little sandy, with the worlds' largest pot of tea and two of the best strawberry tarts ever created. We sat for two whole hours talking about everything, bickering mostly. I had missed arguing with her so much, I don't think I could ever tell her that most of the time I'm just disagreeing with her so that I can see the face she makes when she is mad. Her eyebrows furrow and her mouth puckers and she looks like a five year old who has been told they can't go out and play. I also couldn't tell her that every time she made that face I wanted to jump her.

It made me realise that I never wanted to leave Morgan. My life didn't mean a lot without her there and we had wasted so much time. Time that could have been spent with each other instead of without. I could put up with a dollhouse couch if it meant I would come home to Morgan. My eyes wound up on her, she was still fighting with the T.V trying to get the news in colour instead of a very pixilated Andrew Marr, "You do realise that hitting it will not fix it?" she turned around and glared at me, "Well then smart ass you come and fix it!" I laughed at her, "You know as well as I do that I am a disaster with anything that uses electricity besides do we really need to know what is going on in the world, I bet you that it is all death, pain and bankruptcy," she came to sit by me on the couch and I pulled her into my arms so that she was lying on top of me, "And I don't know about you, but I am too good a mood and I don't want to have it burst with something as frivolous as a natural disaster." Her laugh filled my ears, she flipped over onto her stomach to look at me, "I think I have to agree with you."

"Wow! You are in a good mood. Not even a hint of stubbornness when you agree with me."

"Yup!" she smiled brightly, "It's a new feeling, not arguing. I may have realised that we do not have to argue, but merely agree with each other. Wouldn't that make life so much easier?"

"Easier?" I questioned, "Hmm ... I never thought about what it would be like for life to be easier. A nice good morning, some cup cakes, a smile every now and again. It seems so shiny."

"So Pleasantville, maybe I should invest in some pearls and an apron."

"I would need a briefcase and a bowler hat and you could learn to cook." I poked her in her sides as she squealed and whacked me.

"Excuse me! I think you'll find I can cook, I have survived without the use of take out menus and microwave meals."

"Yeah but have you had a meal that consists of more than pasta and a ready-made sauce?"

"I have to! Just because I can't rival Gordon Ramsay doesn't mean I don't know how to cook!"

"But it does mean that I am a good cook and don't have to resort to canned goods to beef up a meal."

"Hunter Niall!" she grabbed a fistful of my hair and yanked, "You will take that back right now!"

"Okay!" I yelled, she really is quite strong, "I take it back! You are a fantastic cook, Nigella Lawson has nothing on you and I will gladly eat anything that you make for me."

"Good!" she let go of my hair thankfully; I have no idea when she got so violent. "And for your cheek you can go and cook dinner."

"I was going to be doing that anyway! Who knows what we would have been eating if it was left to your devices." Once again she grabbed my hair and pulled.

"Get into that kitchen right now before I get really mad!" I was trying not to laugh; her temper was like a kitten's, quick to break and endearing and I couldn't resist her anymore. Locking one of my hands in her hair I pulled her in quickly and smashed my mouth to hers. I felt her shock and her anger ebb then it being replaced by the spark that set off the roaring fire that was our shared our desire. Our kisses became fast and urgent, more about fulfilling the need for each other than saying hello again. Her mouth was hot on mine; she tasted like the best dessert in the world, better even. My hands found their way under her shirt relishing in the soft arch of her back. I needed her closer and rolled us over.

Forgetting that I was on Mickey Mouse's couch. This sent us tumbling to the floor. I was more preoccupied with making sure I hadn't hurt her that I completely missed the humour in the situation. Morgan however didn't and giggled incessantly into my chest. "See I told you your couch was tiny." I still wasn't finding it very funny; in fact I was considering burning the couch for thwarting a very promising kiss. Morgan however was not deterred with annoyance at the couch and started kissing my neck distracting me from upholstery murdering plans. "I think I have found a flaw in our new no arguing plan." Her big doe eyes looked into mine as she spoke, her voice low and husky. "We wouldn't be able to make up." My head, which was rapidly losing blood, could only focus on her. Her deep warm luscious presence of her that wrapped around me, warming every part of me. My hand reached up and trailed down her beloved features unable to put into words what I was feeling, how much I loved her, how adored and precious she was. "I know" she whispered and my heart swelled so much I feared it would break. Her huge smile was the best thing I had ever seen and I tried to wrap my head around the fact that this mythical creature was meant for me. Her hands slipped round my neck and pulled me down to her so that our faces where a hairs breadth away, all of my upper body functions had ceased before she had even kissed me. I was so gone this girl and I had never been happier. She licked her lips and I let out the breath I had unconsciously been holding. "Hunter." her voice came through a fog of storms and chasms, it barely registered in my punch drunk brain, "If you don't kiss me now I am going to kick you out." Her voice was hoarse with desire and any semblance of control I had left and I once again captured her lips in mine, fervently and deliciously close to her. I felt wrapped in her love and want; she had opened herself completely to me. In return I had completely bared myself to her, hiding no part of myself. It was our magick; it knew how to tell each other everything even if we didn't. I locked my arms around her completely intent on never letting her go.

I was only just coming out of the fog and the only reason for that was the fact that I think the T.V remote was digging into my back. If it wasn't for that then I would be perfectly content to lie on the cold floor with Morgan wrapped around me, "Love, I've got to move or I am never going to be able to move again." She shifted onto her elbows, causing the thick mantle of her hair to cascade upon my chest; my hand almost by its own volition immersed itself in the silk of it. I was vaguely aware that she was talking to me but I was slightly distracted and only became aware of it when she smacked me on the head. "Hunter! You haven't listened to a single word I've said! It's not fair of you to space out on me when I only have you for a week!" she really did look upset and I guessed that now would be a good time to tell her my little secret. Any longer and she may kill me. "Well now about that." Her big brown eyes stared into mine resigned, she was wary and I realised that she thought I was going to tell I had to leave sooner. Guilt hit me a little she was so used to me leaving now that she had come expect it. That bolstered my confidence that she wouldn't be upset that I was going to be staying.

"Well we are going to be setting up new offices soon and I have to oversee the start up" her eyes became sad, "Where?" she asked, her voice was small and heartbreaking. I took a deep breath, still scared at what her reaction might be, "Dublin." Her face was blank, her eyes blinking as she took it in, "Did you say Dublin?" I nodded. "As in Dublin and hour from here Dublin?" I nodded again, I couldn't find my voice. "Dublin, Ireland not Dublin, Ohio?" I smiled, relieved, she was making jokes which meant she wasn't upset. "Dublin, Ireland" I confirmed and waited. She looked a little stunned. I was getting a little nervous again she hadn't said anything yet but just looked at me. "Morgan?" I brought my hand up to cup the side of her face. She shook her head as if to clear it of water, then, before I could even process it, her lips where on mine. Short quick kisses and just as suddenly as they had started, she stopped. Taking a breath she spoke again, "How long will you be here?" I could feel the huge smile spread across my face. "Quite a while. There is a very good chance that I will stay and manage these offices instead of moving on." Her smile grew to match mine, "That is if you'll let me." I added and if it was even possible her smile got bigger. "Does this mean I get to see you every day?" I nodded. "I will get to kiss you every day?" I grabbed her and kissed her roughly, "Yes... Will that be a problem?" I couldn't resist kissing her again. "No, definitely not a problem" she gasped when I finally let her go. "And we'll get to argue every single day?" I mumbled in agreement, in truth I wasn't really paying attention, I was far too preoccupied with a thorough study of her neck with my mouth. I felt her shiver as I found that favourite spot near the front almost at her collarbone. "And you'll let me win them?" now she was just taking advantage of my diversion. "Not a chance." Her bottom lip pouted out in that delectable little way making me momentarily dumb with lust, this woman could not know what effect she had on me, if she did there could be no way she would use that power and still be good. "You wouldn't even let me win a few?" She was using the innocent eyes, why did she have to use the innocent eyes, my will completely crumbled at the sight of them. "A few. Maybe." I was aware that my voice was hoarser than normal but I couldn't find it in myself to be embarrassed. I had to kiss her now, if I didn't I would be driven crazy. For what felt like the millionth time this hour I lost myself in the softness of her, her heat. Was it a little pathetic that I felt drunk on her than any alcohol I had ever drunk?

Eventually I had to breathe again and so did she. Somehow though she regained the ability to speak a few seconds after, "But if you continue to kiss me like that then I will never care about winning an argument again."

"Now that I will keep in mind." I smirked. Though she swatted me once again, I was on a roll today; I really didn't know what I was doing to aggravate her so much. "You will not! It's completely unfair to use that form of coercion." She was getting up off the floor which confused me; I was perfectly comfy now that I had thrown the remote somewhere. I couldn't help but indulge in some very heavy ogling as she wandered around the small room trying to find the clothes that we had discarded a while ago. "And it is also extremely unfair to use when I don't can't do the same!" she pulled my shirt over her head and threw my jeans at me. I pulled them on and padded my way over to her in the kitchen. Her back was to me as she began rummaging in her cupboards to find something for our dinner. I wrapped my arms around her front, I buried my face in her hair inhaling the smell that was uniquely her, I found a perverse delight that I wasn't stockpiling and memorising it so that I could recall it easily after I had left. Now I was free to be merely indulgent. "Believe me," I told her, "you are a master of that kind of coercion." I kissed underneath her ear as she giggled and blushed.

I kept my arms wrapped around her as she worked around the kitchen making us dinner. Contemplating the utter happiness that consumed me at the moment. Thinking too much had always been a flaw of mine and as my Gran would say "Silver too much polished loses its shine". So I decided then that I would stop thinking things over and upon impulse;

"Marry me?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Hello from a SUNNY (yes you heard me right, sunny) Scotland!! **

**I want to thank all those who have read, reviewed and added me to various favourite lists. THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!**

**Here is the next chapter in this incredibly fun story to write, so fun in fact that I am starting the next chapter as soon as I'm finished posting this!! I will warn you this will be filled with ooey-gooey mush and may result in diabetes. **

**HAYLEY LOUISE MCLAUGHLIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I AM VERY MAD AT YOU FOR NOT REVIEWING YET AND DON'T GIVE ME ANY OF THIS DOING IT JUSTICE CRAP! STOP PROCASTINATING! AND I AM SUSPENDING PLANS FOR OUR NEXT MOVIE NIGHT (AND YOU KNOW IT IS AN IMPORTANT ONE) UNTIL YOU HAVE GIVEN ME A REVIEW FOR THIS CHAPTER AND THE LAST!!!!!!!!! *VERY MEAN MHAIRI FACE* **

**Read and Review please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**love **

**KeroaucinaHackney**

**(Oh Bugger! the sun has gone all ready) **

* * *

I felt the sun creep across my eyes signalling that it was time to wake up, it was such a good dream though and I never wanted to leave it. But I had a lot to do today. Keady needs a compress for her cat's leg and we had to clean out The Burn Cottage for the arrival of Katrina's niece. It was the biggest piece of gossip Cobh had received since my arrival and this I hoped would far out trump me.

Apparently Helen Flannery was a good witch who had been treated terribly by her husband. She was only Twenty but had married young and stupidly. Now she had left the man and had asked her Aunt and only living relative if she could join her coven. Of course none of us could refuse, who would be heartless enough to turn away a broken girl with no other place to go. With her usual swift manner Katrina had taken charge of the situation. She had secured the lease for The Burn Cottage and Colm had quickly started renovating it to make it liveable, he had been spitting fire when he heard what his cousin had gone through, now he was determined to make her as happy as possible here. Katrina had also learned that Helen's husband had frozen her out of their bank accounts leaving her penniless and so the next morning as soon as the town had woken Katrina was out banging on doors asking for who was looking for workers. Of course she eventually went to Misses' Smiths' tea rooms. The Misses' Smith were the paragons of morals and skirts below the knee in the town and also had an ear for gossip. Katrina's serious nature tended to make her wary of them and she deplored to go anywhere near them to gather her information, but familial duty had drove her to it. Mrs Doran, who ran the local shop, was in need of an assistant. Mrs. Doran was eighty-nine and strong as a horse but lately her eyes had being going and her back twanging, keeping her from reaching the top shelf and giving the correct change. Katrina had immediately secured the job for Helen. So now the girl had a home, family and a job. Good foundations for a new life.

The sun shifted again, brightening convincing me it really was time to get up. I tried desperately to claw back the dream, Hunter was with me in the dream, on a holiday he defiantly needed to take. Goddess I missed him. It had been four months since I had been able to see him, hold him and I was craving him more than ever after the dream. A miracle had happened. He was staying with me, working in Dublin. Goddess how fantastic that would be! I would be able to be with him. With him in a real way and not a continent away. Was it too much to ask to be able to wake up next to your mùrin beatha dàn. Too much to ask to kiss him every day. I didn't really think that it was, but I did know that what he was doing was extremely important. He was turning Wicca on its head and I was so proud of him. I had to suppress a smile every time one of the coven praised him or talked about him. They all knew that I had a man; they just didn't know that he was Hunter Niall. I felt my body relax a little back into sleep and the dream. His arms were around me, warm and solid as ever. His breath had been near my ear causing me to shiver and I was deep enough in dreamland to believe that I had felt it. His soft lips had placed a kiss by my ear and then he whispered two words that had only ever been hinted at in other dreams. His perfect accent had spoken, "Marry Me?" those two words, even spoken by an imaginary Hunter caused me to spin into ecstasy. Of course I had said yes. I wouldn't ever refuse him. In the dream I turned around from whatever I had been doing and stared at him. My mouth a little agape. His perfect face was petrified as his eyes scanned mine for a reaction. His senses had jumped to full alert and were wound tightly around everything. My body filled itself up with love and everything else connected to it. I smiled uncontrollably and laughed when I felt his senses relax and a smile creep across his face. "Yes" I whispered just as quietly as he had asked and we joined perfectly in the middle, just like always.

I lay revelling in the fantasy. How perfect that life would be. Though I always knew that Hunter would become bored in a town like Cobh, in my dream I let myself believe that he would always be at my side, physically.

My bed moved then and my body froze, it was too much weight for it to be Dagda. The next second an arm, a decidedly muscled and warm arm flung itself across my stomach. I peaked open one of my eyes to confirm this; I let my eyes travel up the arm, heart hammering in my ears. I was both fearing finding out who it was and needing confirmation at the same time. The back was broad and pale, indented with muscles and dusted with freckles. It couldn't be? It was just a dream. All the same though hope bubbled in my chest. After what seemed an age I saw the sight that confirmed it. A head of the palest blonde hair was buried into the pillow the next to me, glowing almost sparkling in the morning sun. I sat up bolt straight, my heart hammering even faster than it had before. I scrabbled for evidence that my dream had actually been a reality. I saw clothes that where most defiantly not my own lying on my bedroom floor. There was a familiar well worn duffle bag slumped in the corner and the most compelling evidence of all: the very real, very desirable body lying next to me. It couldn't have been real could it? Even though all evidence was telling me it was, I couldn't believe it yet. Hunter couldn't have proposed to me could he? No I mean that would just be madness, we hardly ever see each other and our lives aren't exactly compatible. He is always travelling and I am always here, a place where I feel at home. Both of our lives where incredibly different, could a marriage work where the two people in it are so extremely different?

But on the other hand I would be married to Hunter and that thought made my heart swell. I could introduce him as my husband and he would call me wife. We would need a little house and it would have a fire in the living room like in his house in widow's vale, but the couch would be pushed up in front of it and we would lay together, warm and safe and cocooned. Like those stolen moments we get every so often. It would be too much to hope that it could be like that all the time. He tumbled next to me, somehow making me believe in the reality of it less. It was just a very good dream. I tried not to buy into it too much, it would only hurt me more when I really did wake up and was all alone. My grip on reality wavered as I felt a cold hand with slightly rough skin trace a trail down my back. I turned around to look at him, sleepy and gorgeous. His green eyes still fogged with sleep, "Mornin' love" his accent dulled with sleep made me shiver and I lay down next to him, snug against his side. I raised my hand to his face to trace hid features, statuesque and smooth. And much loved. "I think I'm dreaming." I told him just as my fingers brushed his lips and I felt him smile. The tingle from his touch spreading up my arm. "But the sun is up and your eyes are open." He pulled the covers up around us and wrapped his arms around my waist and across my back, keeping us warm against the cold morning. "Just because my eyes are opened doesn't mean that what I'm seeing is real." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him down closer to me. He brought a hand up to my face "Well then" he whispered placing a hand over my eyes, "don't open them." Before I could draw my next breath his lips where on mine, soft and insistent, never breaking contact. Warmth flared throughout me, the languorous way he kissed me was tantalising, he was taking his time and relishing in it. This kiss was a mixture of comfort and ravishing excitement. Every touch left me craving more and yet reluctant for his to go on because then it, this feeling, would be over and I wanted this to last forever. We barely stopped to breath, only releasing pressure long enough for us to gather air. Hunter was my almost everything and even with the things I was satisfied with, without him like my studies and being a member of Belwicket wouldn't mean a lot to me without him. I wouldn't have any of that without him and I couldn't fathom not having him to talk to, even if it was over the phone and I craved for our infrequent meeting so much. If I lost him most of my heart would be left empty and then I wouldn't be able to function. He was my own light, everything I needed shone out from him in abundance and I craved it the more I got it.

We hadn't kissed like this in years, the slow burning kiss that delights and fills every crevice and bone in your body, relaxing and putting it on edge at the same time. When we met in airports and hotels it was flash fire of feeling, a plentiful feast after a long famine. We would sate our desire and need for each other but we wouldn't kiss like this, there wasn't time to kiss like this. I knew what a kiss like this meant. It meant that he wasn't going to leave in the morning and he was going to kiss me like this again and again at every chance he got. So who was I to disagree with the dream world, if they wanted me to stay asleep I would gladly do it in this dream.

"We have to get up," Hunter's voice whispered in my ear, hours later. "No we don't! I want to stay here all day!" I groaned and pouted being petulant, knowing also that I could distract him for a while longer. I didn't want to get out of bed now, I was still unsure if this was real or not and I wasn't willing to test it by leaving. I was still quite happy to pretend that he wasn't leaving and that we were getting married, if I knew it was real then I would probably combust with joy and that wouldn't be a good thing. So I could pretend awhile longer, preparing my brain and heart for the reality. I had been right about distracting him, moments later a few quick, hard kisses assaulted my lips. "We really have to get up!" he buried his face in my neck and I knew not to take his words seriously, his body showed no signs of moving. "We really don't have to." I stated, twisting my fingers into his hair, messing it up even more. "Didn't you have things to do?" I grimaced, I did have things to do and I cursed his incredibly good memory. "They won't mind." I told him, trying to be convincing but I knew really that I would have a lot of explaining to do. "Wasn't one of those things helping Katrina?" stupid fiancée (EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!) and his memory and Katrina would be mad that I hadn't turned up to The Burn House. She was one of those women that if you said you were going to do something you did it, she didn't like flightiness. "She didn't seem like the let's forgive Morgan for forgetting type." Was it pathetic that even though he was trying to convince me to get up that I felt ridiculously happy about his mind reading abilities? But he was right, I really should call her and apologise for not turning up, I hoped she would understand when she found out the reason, then again she also wasn't the romantic type.

"But I don't want to go!" I was whining now, extremely attractive, I sat up so that I could look at him. He raised his ridiculously gorgeous eye brows, is it wrong to find eyebrows attractive? "You don't still think this is a dream do you?" I squirmed, knowing he would think it silly, "Maybe, a little..." I scrunched up my face waiting for his scorn or laughter, knowing that I really didn't want him to be angry or amused. He surprised me though, as he is like to do, by sitting up and taking my face in his hands forcing me to look him the stunning green eyes, almost turned golden by the spring sun flitting through the window. I couldn't breathe with him this close to me, looking like a character from a myth. "Morgan." His voice was firm and his accent had tightened, you could tell Hunter's mood by his accent. If it was loose and he dropped his g's and deepened his vowels then he was relaxed and didn't have too much on his mind. He was still thinking, he never stopped, but he would be dwelling on something a lot more pleasant than set-up's and plans. But if his voice resembled Ina McKellen's then he was completely stressed out or wallowing. If however every second word he spoke was a swear word then he was so close to losing his temper that you should take cover under the nearest heavy piece of furniture and wait until silence reins and it is safe to crawl out. But his voice now was firm and soft, meaning I was about to be flooded with impeccable logic then hopefully kissed senseless. "You are awake, you have been for over three hours and you didn't dream yesterday. If you did then this has been a very long and vivid dream, the kind which results from serious injury. So if you are dreaming that means you have been in some horrible accident, which means that if you wake up you will most likely find me pacing manically with worry willing you wake up. So your options are: one to believe that the world where I am staying here and marrying you is real, or two: to believe that this is a dream and that you are going to wake up hurt and to a very neurotic me. Which one would you prefer?" he thought I was being silly. Which I was, a little but I couldn't help it. Though he did make a good point, he never made anything other than good points. I rolled my eyes, conceding "Okay I'm not dreaming! There you happy?" I prodded his shoulder and his mouth carved into a smile, "I am perfectly happy!" then he leaned into me and kissed up one side of my neck to the base of my ear sending chill racing along ever nerve, "and I will never be happier." He whispered in my ear. Then his lips found mine again and I succeeded in getting Hunter to stay in bed for another hour.

We were woken, later, by my doorbell ringing. I heard Hunter groan next to me and mumble some very choice words at whoever was at my door. Whose senses I recognised as Katrina's, oh crap. I scrambled out of bed and franticly looked around for something to put on that wouldn't give away the fact that I had been in bed all day. "I thought you didn't want to leave bed?" Hunter grumbled from behind me. "I don't." I couldn't find anything that looked remotely like mine so had to make do with the shirt that Hunter had worn yesterday, that was going to take some explaining. "But if I don't answer she will worry and go and tell the whole coven who will break in to my flat. Do you want that?" typically he though it over before answering, "You go and answer, I'll stay here." He flipped over and buried his head into my pillows; I was sorely tempted to just crawl back into bed with him. "Go, Morgan!" I laughed and padded my way down to the door and opened it to greet Katrina.

"Ah there you are lass. What took you so long?" she took off her jacket and came in to sit on my couch, I was never so glad that I shut my bedroom door. Call me selfish but I didn't want anyone else seeing Hunter in bed, I also didn't want to have to explain it to Katrina. She was old fashioned and didn't believe in unmarried couples living together. She would have figured it out. He was here on holiday and wasn't staying in any of the B+B's, this was the kind of town where everyone knew everything, two and two would have been put together. She had met Hunter yesterday and I was desperate to get her impression of him. But I was worried she wouldn't like him, I hadn't been this nervous about introducing him to someone since my Mom and Dad. "So where is he then?" she was talking in that old aunt voice of hers that told me she was disapproving but wasn't going to intervene. I relaxed it was the best I could hope for; "He's asleep, jet lag." She nodded. "You where very sly you know," she smiled at me, "Not telling any of us that your man was Hunter Niall. The Miss's Smith are in an uproar and demand that you take him to see them. They want to find out of the comparison to a blonde Jared Padalecki was accurate." For two sixty year olds they have a surprising amount of knowledge on popular T.V shows. "I will take him but I think I have to work him up to it, they are a little more "My Family" and a little less "Cranford" in his town." She smiled at me, "Ah, well at least he is a small town lad; that will make it easier on him. Are the two of you serious?" I had known that this question was coming. It was meant out of love, she didn't want me to be hurt and she had seen me on the days when I was really missing Hunter.

It had been in the middle of winter and I had just moved into this flat. It was empty and horrible and the rain was lashing against the windows and I generally just felt depressed. Knowing exactly what I needed to make feel better. Hunter. Who was in Cape six thousand one hundred and eighty seven miles away. I missed him every day but some days I just craved for him desperately. I needed his arms around me and silly logic and his ability to reach up to the top of the cupboards. When I got into this frame of mind I got quite melodramatic. I was despairing that I would never see him again, that his plane on the way back would crash or that he would fall in love with the daughter of an African Witch Doctor's Daughter. I was just sitting listlessly in the middle of all my boxes trying not to let myself freak out and run to the airport and book myself a flight to Cape Town. Katrina had come to visit me then and with her usual no nonsense manner pulled me right out of my funk by getting me to organise the entire flat in less than three hours. I knew I didn't have a lot of things but that had to be world record. Afterwards she had sat me down on the materialised couch with a cup of tea and made me talk about Hunter. I didn't tell her his name or any of things that we had been through but I did tell her about how much I loved him and how much I missed him.

Her eyes were watching me with concern and I realised I had spaced out and not answered her question. "Yes, it's serious. It has been for years and will be for a long time I hope." I wasn't going to tell her about the engagement yet; I wanted her to get to know Hunter. "Well he certainly seems a nice boy, very polite and handsome. But I want you to be careful, lass, he has broken promises to you before." I shifted uncomfortably, she was talking about a couple of weeks ago, when Hunter and I had planned to meet up in Wales, but he had to cancel at the last moment and stay in Norway. I had been so mad at him and stomped around in a huff for days. "He's not going anywhere this time Katrina," I told her firmly, I was annoyed at her for bringing that up, he couldn't help it, work had called. "He is going to be setting up New Charter offices in Dublin and then with any luck he will be staying on to manage them. He's had enough of travelling and I had enough of it to. We're going to be together. Properly."

"Well, lass, I'm happy for you, if he is who you want." Why on earth would she ask me that? "He is." Katrina, for the first time, was making me extremely uncomfortable and I didn't want to feel bad today, I wanted to get back to Hunter. "Well alright then I'll leave you to it and I suppose you had better bring him to the circle tomorrow night. Introduce him to the entire coven, especially if he is going to be staying." I smiled at her and gave her a hug, that was the seal of approval from Katrina and I scolded myself for feeling angry at her, she was just looking out for me.

I still didn't completely relax until I had shut the door behind her though. Katrina had brought up some doubts I really didn't want to have. What if he got called away to another city? What if he got bored here? I was just about to get myself really worked up when Hunter came padding down the hall towards me, a look of concern all over his beautiful features. "Morgan are you alright?" he placed his hands on my shoulders and looked into my eyes, there was no point in lying to him, he would know. "Katrina is worried that you are going to leave me." his eyes darkened and he became very still, I wished I had lied, I didn't want him to be angry at her, "Please don't be mad at her! she means well really and just wants me to be happy, she has a little fear of strangers and you can't blame her for that, look at the way she had to grow up. She just has to get to know you." I traced his cheekbones with my thumbs, cradling the rest of his head. His eyes still held traces of anger but I could see him getting it under control. He took a deep breath and rested his forehead against mine. "I'm not going to leave you Morgan. I've wasted far too much time without you and I don't want to throw away any more time. I want to come home to you and spend every night with you and cook you a decent meal and kiss you anytime I feel like it. I am not going anywhere." I would never know how he did it and I don't think I will ever really care to but he had put me completely at ease, quelling every doubt and making me feel unbelievably in love. If it was possible I fell more in love with him then and did the only thing that I could do. I jumped him.

********

The conductor came over the speaker to inform us of our arrival in Cobh. I sighed and pulled my compact out o my bag to re do my lipstick; I wasn't looking forward to staying in this little back water town. It was too much like the place I had left and I wanted more. Aunt Katrina had been nice to offer me a place to stay and she had gotten me a job but it wasn't exactly lucrative. I would only stay here until I had enough money to go somewhere else, somewhere with a bit more life about it.

I hauled my two suitcases of the train and on the platform and tried not to grew as I saw the old car my cousin drove and Colm waving at me from the side. You would think that they would at least buy a new car they had driven that one since I was five, I couldn't believe it was still working, I felt a little pang for the convertible I had left up in Dublin. It had been my pride and joy. I put on my best smile as Colm came and gave me a hug; he still looked like a silly fifteen year old country boy. Where all the men here like that? So much for having any interesting romantic prospects. "It's good to see you cousin! My god does the city agree with you." I smiled at him, to right it does, and they wouldn't have seen anything like my perfectly polished self here. The women preferred the "Natural" look here which resulted in them all looking old and weather beaten, at least I could be assured of the spotlight, maybe breaking a few hearts is just what I need, and I certainly wouldn't be in want of admirers. "And you look just the same Colm." I told him, not lying, he looked just as mud covered and innocent since the last time I saw him. "Well come on then, let's get you settled in." He grabbed my bags and dragged me off to that heap of a car. Euch! Would it kill them to run a hoover over the seats!

It was a short journey up to my new house, which was as old and dowdy as I feared. My aunt and Uncle were waiting at the door for me smiling, goddess they looked old, they definitely needed to take better care of themselves. I was enveloped in a hug from my aunt before I had even gotten myself out of the car. "Helen! We are so glad you made it. how was your journey? You poor thing, I could just kill that man! Well let's get you settled and I'll put the kettle on I'm sure you need a cup of tea." Typical, she still thought a cup of tea would make everything better. "Thanks for doing this Aunty Kat, you didn't have to go to all this trouble." I smiled sweetly as she brought me inside, I tried not to turn my nose up as I saw my new house, goddess this was going to be unbearable.

"Now you don't have to worry about cooking for yourself tonight, you'll come to tea at our house, Susan is going to come as well." Oh goody, it's going to be a gathering of musty old aunts and horrible food. "That would be lovely, thanks." I said in my weakest voice. I was getting quite upset that she hadn't asked me details yet, didn't she know that I was supposed to rant and cry and fall into her arms for comfort! Colm spoke up then, "Maybe we should ask Morgan over, give Helen some one of her own age to talk to." Ahh, the infamous Morgan I was intrigued to meet her she defiantly seemed to be the only one suitable for my company, she had grown up in New York After all. "I don't think Morgan will be coming out tonight, she is a little busy." My aunt told us, Colm's face fell a little, "But not to worry, you will meet her tomorrow at the circle." I can't wait! I thought. How on earth am I going to Survive here?!


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay this story if far too much fun to write ... so i think i'm going to be doing this for a while, but if you do get any ideas for one shots (Marshmallow Pimm's???) you can PM me or tell me it in a review, they are also a lot of fun to write. **

**Here we have lots more fluff and silliness with extra sprinkles on top, just the way i like it! Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter. **

**Read and Review!!!!**

**Love**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Was a tie to much for a circle? Yeah definitely too much, this wasn't a Queen's address it was a weekly circle. I was so nervous and I hated being nervous. I looked at myself in the mirror, why was I so nervous? Well that was a silly question, this was Morgan's coven, not just her coven her ancestral coven. I really wanted to make a good impression on them; I wanted them to like me. I knew that it would make Morgan more than gloriously happy if I felt comfortable in her coven, which it was hard for me to do, and I wanted to do anything that I could to make her happy. Just breathe Niall, it's only going to be a circle and you have been to hundreds of those. I did feel like I was a convict waiting for the jury's verdict. Well I may as well get it over with.

I walked out into Morgan's bedroom; it really was a small room, square and painted a buttery yellow. Morgan was raking through her wardrobe looking for something to wear. Over the years her dress sense hadn't changed or matured, thankfully she was still a jeans and t-shirt girl. Even though she was only ten feet away I felt the need for her to be closer. I crossed the room in a matter of seconds and wrapped my arms around her; "Hello" I whispered in her ear, I felt her laugh. "You know I can't get ready if you are going to stay wrapped around me." she whispered back, now there was a tempting idea, "You say that as if it would be a bad idea." I brushed her hair off one of her shoulders to expose the smooth column of her neck to me and began to pepper kisses up my neck. "Hunter ..." her voice was breathy and compelled me further along her neck, "Stop it." I smiled into her, "You don't sound very convinced." She huffed, "Well if you would stop doing that then I would sound convincing." I laughed and took a step back from her, "Okay, I'm sorry but I can't help it if you are so irresistible." She turned around to glare at me, which told me that no matter what I tried I was going tonight. I let out a breath and collapsed back on the bed, resigned.

Morgan finished getting ready; pottering around doing god knows what. I was content with just watching her. It was like re-learning a map, I was rediscovering every turn and bump of her mannerisms. Not that I had truly forgotten them, it was more a case of finding them more captivating than I remembered. "What's the time?" she asked while pulling on her jacket, "Quarter to seven" My inner clock was incredibly accurate, Alwyn had always found it extremely annoying because she was always late. But I knew Morgan liked it, it meant she didn't have to wear a watch. I looked around for my jacket, trying to remember where I had put it forty eight hours ago. I found it, strangely, in one of the kitchen cupboards. Morgan just laughed at my confused look and kissed me quickly, "Don't worry I have gremlins and put that on now or we are going to be late, Katrina doesn't like late comers." I grabbed her hand, locking her fingers into mine, "Well then lead the way Admiral!" she snorted and smacked me on the back of the head, "Come on then you idiot."

We walked through the sleepy little town in relaxed companionship, laughing and teasing each other, myself earning a few more smacks. Before I had even realised it, we were at the door of Katrina's house and I felt all of my nerves return. The house didn't really conform to pathetic fallacy, it should have been old rickety, have strange noises coming from the basement and a perpetual storm cloud above the bell tower. Instead it was two story stone cottage with a thatch roof and ivy across creeping across the front. I still felt like I was going to see the executioner. Morgan squeezed my hand and gave me a look of reassurance, then rang the door bell.

Katrina answered all smiles and welcomes, though I still felt a slight hint of uncertainty. Just get through it I reminded myself. Introductions where long and painful; I was like a prize duck with all fifteen members clamouring to greet me, thankfully Morgan didn't leave my side once and not nearly soon enough Katrina was calling everyone into the circle room. I relaxed a little when saw it, the room was simple and homely. Being neither grand or superfluous, I knew I could at least become comfortable here. I hadn't really taken anyone in when they were being introduced to me, I had a swirl of names and faces in my head and had to place them soon. Being arranged in a circle made it easier to place them. Katrina I had down, her husband Powel stood next to her an almost stereotypical Irish man, tall, broad with ruddy cheeks and a deep laugh. Their son Colm stood a few people away, he was shorter than his father and has his mothers dark colouring. He also spent far too much time looking at Morgan for my liking. A women named Keady stood to my left, she actually seemed nice and reminded me of a younger version of my Gran, weather hewn and steadfast. Like she could simultaneously take care of you and yell at you. The Misses' Smith were sixteen year old girls in sixty year old bodies. They were identical in their flowery skirts and pink lipstick and had tittered like budgies when I had said hello, it wasn't a wonder that they were spinsters. Unfortunately I couldn't place any of the other faces, even though there where only ten, my brain must have gone soft working on policies, my memory retention was shot.

I felt the gaze of someone on me, most were busy relaxing and tuning into everyone, but a pair of eyes still lay locked on me. it was a girl, she hardly looked older than a teenager and I guessed this to be Katrina's niece that she had taken in. Morgan had said she had been through a rough time, but she certainly didn't look like it. she had more make up on than I thought possible and the look in her eyes made bile rise in my throat. I wrenched my eyes away from her and tried to ignore the goosebumps that had risen on my neck.

The circle was quick and simple, Katrina welcomed Helen and myself to the circle and invoked the goddess in a simple no nonsense manner. I felt myself relax and connect into the energy. This coven was strong, all of them in focused and defined. I felt Morgan connect next to me and relished in the feeling. It had been so long since we had been in a circle together and I was astounded at how far she had come, it made my heart swell with pride and I wanted to sweep her up into my arms and spin around. Of course I couldn't because we were in the middle of a circle and I was sure that would be frowned upon.

Katrina brought the circle down and grounded us all, I had to admire her skills as a high priestess. She was in control and strong and the rest of the coven obviously respected her, though I had the feeling that she rather demanded that respect than earned it. some of the yet nameless members went into the kitchen, thank god they had snacks, I was craving one of my Aunt's Gingerbread slices like crazy. Morgan slipped her arm around my waist and I automatically pulled her into a hug and kissed the top of her head, "So do you approve of us then?" she asked, her doe eyes still sparkling with traces of magick. "Very much so." I replied, "But the true test of a coven is it's after circle snacks, so the big test is still to come." She swatted me again, "Typical, if I didn't know better, I would have thought you had brought some of your own just so we didn't disappoint." She was going to pay for that later, "Well actually I thought about it but decided it would be to rude, I wouldn't want Katrina dumping her cakes over my head." She laughed and snuggled a little further into me. I was debating within myself whether it would be to soon just to scoop Morgan up and run back to her flat with her and barricade the door, when Colm came up to us with two glasses filled with liquid in his hand, "Here you are Morgan, I didn't know what you would like Hunter." he handed the glass to Morgan and was looking at me with contempt. I was taking a distinct dislike to this guy, I felt the challenge from a mile away, he wanted Morgan. She took the glass from his hand, "Thank you, Colm. How is Helen settling in?" Colm's eyes switched to her and I resisted the urge to punch him. He was a leering little snippet that I could very easily put through the wall and if he didn't wipe that drool of his chin I was going to do it. he wasn't even trying to conceal it, I was going to gouge his eyes out if he didn't stop looking at Morgan like that. Mentally I ran through all the conversations that I had whit Morgan, she had never placed any significance on him only ever mentioning him in passing when he had done something nice for her. I shuddered at the thought of him doing anything for her. call it irrational but he was lusting after my fiancée and I wasn't too keen on that. He was telling her about Helen, who seemed to be commanding the attention of the rest of the coven, I distinctly heard some sniffling. Colm was still commanding Morgan's attention, they were talking about coven business and I didn't want to interrupt, well that's a lie I did want to. I really wanted to smack him but Morgan probably wouldn't appreciate it if I turned into a raging caveman the first time I officially met the rest of her coven. I was doing very well, keeping my anger in check, I was reasoning that it was just a crush and it wouldn't come to anything. He hadn't touched her and mooned at her like a puppy, which was really sickening. But Morgan had yet to pay him any attention that was more than friendly and I could tell that she had no idea of his preference.

"Why don't you come and meet her properly?" Colm was taking Morgan's other hand and I resisted the growl that rose in my throat, but Morgan wriggled out of his hand, "In a little while, I'm going to stay here and save Hunter from the Misses' Smith. He isn't used to gigglers." She smiled up at me and I forgot all about the slobbering little snipe that was in love with my girl. "I can handle my own if you want to go, I may not be used to gigglers but I am used to unbalanced females." She smiled, "Well if you want me to go!" she pouted, "I could never want you to go love." She smiled again, "Good." She turned back to Colm, "we'll go and introduce ourselves later." Colm was glaring at me again and this time Morgan noticed and looked between us confused, time to be the bigger person, "It was good to meet you Colm." I stuck my hand out to shake his and he reluctantly took it. His father, Powel came to join us then, "So Hunter I hear that you are going to be setting up offices of the New Charter in Dublin." Time to remember the press release. "Yes, sir we are." He gwuaffed, there was no other way to describe his laugh, "You've got a polite one there Morgan lass," he smiled sown at Morgan then turned back to me, "Non of the Sir business. Call me Powel. Can you tell me if there will be a research department?" I felt the standard answer bubble up in my head and before I could stop it, it burst forth, "We have yet to decide what will be included in the offices, the only certainties are the investigative department and the Healing facilities which are standard in all offices." Powel nodded a little disappointed at my clerical answer, my stomach twisted in knots. I never was very good at making people at ease. "Well I'm sure you can tell us when you have more information." Colm's little voice reached my ears, well this was a gossipy coven, "I'm sure I can unfortunately I hardly know what is going to happen until it's been done and three things have gone wrong with it." Powel laughed. "Well that had always been the way of things. I don't know what I'm doing until Katrina tells me I was supposed to do it three hours ago." Now here was a man who knew how the world worked, "I learned long ago just to go with whatever a women tells you to do if you want a quiet life." Morgan swatted me, "Then how come you argue with me over the tiniest little thing?" I grinned down at her, "Because you aren't as scary as my cousins and because it really quite fun arguing with you over which mug you get." She pouted at me, which I wished she hadn't because my caveman instincts rose up again. "Well then I just won't argue with you again." I pulled her closer to me and wrapped an arm around her, "We've had this discussion before and it didn't quite end the way you expected." Her eyes darkened as she caught on to my meaning and a blush rose on her cheeks. She poked me in the side, "You cheated. We technically didn't finish that conversation." I placed a kiss on her head, "Well then we'll just have to finish it later." She blushed again and I heard Powel laugh beside us, "Ahh I remember being young and in love, everything was rosy and exciting." He was smiling at us and I tried not to picture him in a green top hat with a pipe in his mouth.

I hadn't noticed but Colm had left us at some point and I noticed him across the room talking to his cousin. Powel excused himself when he heard Katrina's voice rising somewhere in the room and Morgan and I were left alone for the first time the entire night, "So what do you think of them?" she asked me, her eyes were filled with anxiety. It hit me for the first time tonight that she may have just as nervous as I was, "They are very ... welcoming." She just stared at me with a disbelieving look, "What? They are a little more twittery than I'm used to but that's not necessarily a bad thing. I'm just used to a little more eating a little less talking." She still wasn't believing me, "Then why was Colm looking at you as if you had simultaneously insulted his mother and his car." As I had feared she noticed but I didn't want to tell her the reason here, that would just led to trouble, so I shrugged.

A woman came over to talk to Morgan then and re-introduced herself to me as Susan, "I thought I'd come and say hello again, meeting so many people at once, your head must be spinning." I smiled and shook her hand; I think I was going to like Susan. "It's nice to meet you Susan." She was in her forties; I guessed and had dressed for the cold weather. "You to, so I heard that you are going to be opening New Charter Offices here, that means you'll be able to stay for a while." I couldn't help the silly grin that crept across my face, "More than a while hopefully." Morgan jumped in then, "He hopes to be able to stay and head up the offices. Which means I get to keep him!" the two of us where still a little cloud nineish about being together. We caught each others' eye and I knew what Morgan wanted to do, and I liked Susan and I could tell that she would respect our privacy. I let Morgan take the lead, "Susan?" she beckoned Susan closer with her finger, "Can I tell you a secret?" Susan's eyes flicked between the two of us, "Well of course dear." Morgan took a deep breath, "We're engaged!" she whispered to Susan, who immediately burst into a huge smile, "Congratulations!" she said as she enveloped Morgan into a hug, "Oh! That is such good news!" she was beaming and I felt a rush of warmth for this women, "We would like to keep it quiet just now if that's all right." I asked and she nodded, "Oh! Of course it is! I don't like any of this showy stuff ... It takes away from what it is really about. Oh! I so hoped that this would happen!" I knew I liked her; she enveloped Morgan into another hug and gave me a half hug- half pat on the back. She had to leave then to go home and check on some poultices that she was making, then confirmed a date with Morgan for some work that they were doing.

"I think I liked telling people." Morgan told me, when Susan left us. "I liked telling Susan, she seemed nice." I wrapped my arms around her. "Susan is lovely and she will be discreet. But we should start telling people, maybe our families. You're family especially, you will be hunted if they find out from someone else." I thought this over and she was right I would never recover if Alwyn and the rest of them found out through the grapevine. "Good point, we should phone them. I quite liked keeping it to ourselves." She pecked me on the lips, "I did to but we could hardly tell people by sending them an invitation." I smiled, "True that may finish my Gran off."

"Well, well. I'm sorry to break up the love birds but I have been told to introduce myself." A sugary sweet voice filtered through the little bubble that had been created around us. I looked up to see a small girl, known as Helen. She looked like she could be one of my cousins, blonde and tall, but she was plastered in make-up and had a sneer on her that would put Victoria Beckham's to shame. "Oh I'm sorry," Morgan broke away from me and went to her, "I'm Morgan. This is my boyfriend," she waved her hand back to me. Helen smiled at me in a way that made me distinctly uncomfortable. "It's so good that you are here," she turned her attention to Morgan with an almost predatory look in her eyes. I felt the urge to stand in between her and Morgan. "It's good to be here. It's so nice just to be in the peace after the horror of the big city." She laughed, but my ex-seeker intuition kicked in, she was lying. I tried not to let the realisation cloud my judgement of her, there could be a hundred reasons why should would lie, not all of them devious. She and Morgan continued talking for a while longer. "I'm going to get a refill, Hunter do you want anything?" Morgan took my hand again, "Nope, I'm fine thanks. You go." I kissed the top of her head before she headed for the kitchen, I watched her retreating form with a pang, I had gotten to used to being so close to her now that even a little space was unbearable.

"So ... Hunter." I flicked my eyes down to Helen she was wearing a smile that would have sent every sane male within a ten mile radius running for the hills and the insane ones dropping at her feet. "I've heard that you just moved to this little backwater town a well." She placed a hand on my chest which I plucked off, "Yeah I just moved here, it's a lovely place." She snorted, "Goddess you're so funny!" she flicked her hair, was she really doing this? "I wasn't being funny. Excuse me, I'm going to find Morgan." With that I left her, feeling like I needed a shower to get her off me.

********

I was fuming. He didn't deserve her and yet she was completely devoted to him. He was never there for her and he would never have the connection to her that I did. We were of the same coven, the same magick. He would never be able to understand her like I did and yet here he was, staying with her. Teasing her, touching her. All the things that I should be able to do, all the things that I wanted to do. And the way that he had looked at me, straight down his nose, like I was dirt. The bastard, I may not be head of the New Charter but I was a good witch and would treat Morgan far better than he ever could. He probably couldn't help her with Keady's garden or help with her studies, it probably wasn't important enough for him to do. I wasn't a snob like he was.

I hated to see the way that Morgan looked at him, her beautiful brown eyes filled with love as she looked at him, how I wished she would look at me like that. They had come in behind Mum, holding hands, looking stupidly happy. I thought I was going to be sick when I saw it. I wanted to shout at him, tell him to leave her alone and go back to whatever fancy office he had come from. Let her be happy with me! She would be happy with me, I would never make her cry like he did, and I would never leave her to sort out some paperwork.

I could still remember the first time I saw her. She had only been seventeen, just learning about magic. Mum had brought her home for tea to introduce her to Dad and I. Everyone in the coven had been so excited to find out that a member of the Riordan family was alive. She was so beautiful, tall and strong, with long, thick, dark hair that looked so soft, made me want to wrap my hands in it. Her eyes were so soft but didn't give away any emotion. She was controlled, I liked that. I remember not being able to speak to her, I couldn't think of anything to say. I broke out in a sweat just thinking about her and I had been so nervous saying goodbye to her. I remember her small smile and wave as she left and how excited I was about her coming here again as she had promised to do.

She had moved to the town after she finished high school in America and I helped her move into her first flat, it was a horrible little place, just one room. Mum offered her our spare room and I wished that she would take the offer, but she declined saying that she wanted to live alone for a while. I had painted it for her and fixed the toilet. I wanted to ask her out that day but I chickened out, deciding that it would be better for her to get settled in first.

Aunt Susan had invited her over for tea, it had been summer and she wore a white dress and that's the day I knew that I would marry her. She got on well with Aunt Susan; they had the same sense of humour. Then Aunt Susan had asked the question that would haunt me for years. Continues to haunt me, "Do you have a Boyfriend?" Morgan blushed the first time I saw her blush and the only until tonight. She had smiled and beautiful slow smile that made my heart break because I knew she was thinking of another man. Aunt Susan had demanded details from her, she was a terrible romantic. Not like the Misses' Smith who where silly but a wistful romantic who liked a happy ending over a dramatic climax. I had sat there listening to Morgan talk about her boyfriend, she didn't tell us his name or what he did, only that he had to travel a lot for his work and she didn't see him as much as she wanted to. I didn't understand how he could have left her, I certainly wouldn't. It was then I decided to show her the right way that she should be treated. If I did that then she would see that I was right man for her.

But for years I had tried and always failed. She stayed with the hated faceless stranger. She would run off and meet him every once in a while and came back smiling like a Cheshire cat and with sad eyes. I could never understand how she could be satisfied with a few quick visits when I was here twenty-four-seven.

I had convinced myself that when he came here, she would be able to see firsthand that I was far better. But now he was here and she showed no signs of dumping the conceited arse and running into my arms. In fact I had never seen her happier, the little bit of sadness that was always in her eyes had gone, replaced with pure and utter joy. I had resigned myself that if he treated her properly when he was when they were together I would have to start getting over the possibility that we could be together. But he didn't treat her properly; he had made fun of her. Didn't he know how special she was, you didn't make fun of things that where precious, you treasured and took care of them. I sighed taking a deep breath of the night air and headed back inside to the now empty house, I would just try harder to convince Morgan that I was the one for her.

********

I hadn't realised the night had gotten so cold, but then I shouldn't have been surprised, nights where always cold here, even in the height of summer. I pulled open Hunter's coat and buried myself in it. "Cold are we?" his arms came around me, heating me up quite quickly. "Just a little but you are conveniently warm." I wrapped my arms around him. "Good to know that I am useful for something."

"Actually you are quite useful for lots of things." I told him, it was payback time for making me blush earlier.

"Oh really, and what, are they?" he was staring at me with a very expectant look on his face.

"Well there is your fantastic ability to reach the top shelf." His eyebrows rose. "Yes I suppose I am well built for that." He snuck a hand into my hair.

"And you're very handy when it comes to moving furniture." We had reached my front door and I was trying to find my key. "So basically I'm here for my height and strength." A-ha! Found it! I opened my front door, as Hunter laced my hair in his fingers causing goosebumps to erupt in all over me, so much for punishing him. "Well there's that and ..." I turned to look at him as I made my inside taking a few steps away from him as he eyes me with a gleam, "Your quite good to look at." With that I ran down the hall to get a little bit of a head start. I had gotten to the bedroom before I felt a pair of arms lock around me and I was tackled down onto the bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the next chapter of my little baby... it does feel like a child to me so please be nice!!! **

**This is a little shorter than normal but if i added anymore it would become silly so you will just have to stay tuned.**

**read, review, eat some easter chocolate!!!**

**Thats all folks!!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

**(Hayley you know what I am going to say.)**

* * *

I lay in the tiny, freezing bedroom that this house possessed ... wallowing. When had my life turned into such a big mess? I had no money, no status and nothing that would get me back what I had lost. I wanted to go back to Dublin, go back to my nice house and fancy car and lunches in the best restaurants. Instead I was stuck in a dingy little town, filled with people that aren't even worth anything!

Well apart from one: Hunter Niall. Who would have thought that I would meet a most eligible bachelor here? He would be perfect for my second husband, stunningly good-looking, a powerful witch and he was a founder of the New Charter. He would be able to show me a glamorous lifestyle and it wouldn't be too hard to steal him away from Morgan, sure she was a strong witch, but nothing special to look at. I wondered what held my cousin in such captivation; she obviously wasn't interested in him. Why would she be when Hunter was wrapped around her, I hated to admit it but I was jealous of her then. She was defiantly a good little girl; Hunter would be in need of a girl who knew her way around the bedroom.

Morgan hadn't been what I expected. I thought she would be a suave New Yorker; instead she was just as dusty as the rest of the country folk. She hadn't even grown up in New York City; she lived in a small town. Two minutes into our conversation tonight I realised that she would be in no way a suitable companion, though her man would be. I had thought him good looking when he arrived last night; far surpassing anything I had seen here. But I had only pegged him as my little country fling, then I hears those two odious women, the twins hat own a tea shop, talking about him. He was high up in the New Charter and travelled a lot. So he wasn't a country bumpkin.

After the circle had finished I tried to go and talk to him, I even planted a thought in Colm's head to get them to come over and talk to me, I was having too much fun selling my sob story to the rest of the coven and it was sure to ensnare Hunter's sympathy if he heard the injustice, that I had been through. Morgan and Hunter however stayed together, I wondered what she had done to snare him, and I huffed. Men normally flocked to me! The fact that I had every man in this town on tenterhooks, they were too easy, I hardly had to use any of the persuasive tactics I normally had to. So I decided to go and talk to them.

He was completely wrapped up in Morgan it was rather sickening, my cousin was sulking in a corner because Morgan wasn't throwing Hunter away and running into his arms. I didn't feel a bit bad about interrupting them; once Hunter saw me he would give a toss about Morgan. Well that hadn't turned out well; he looked at me as if I had a sign over my head screaming typhoid. He also looked at Morgan as if she was Queen of the world. He had completely rebuffed my advances and couldn't get away from me as if I was repulsive. Well he would come around, they always do.

********

"We could phone my Da first, ease us in; he won't jump up and down and scream." Hunter and I were sitting on my couch, my legs across his lap, debating what order we should phone our families in to tell them our big news. "Maybe we should leave him till last; you know a little quiet congratulation after the screaming and yelling." Hunter considered it, his lips thinning like they did when he was worried. "We could always send an email, that way we would be able to avoid going deaf." Hah, yeah he was never going to get away with that, "Sorry, mister we have to phone, if you email, they will just get on the first plane over here and heckle you. "Phone Alwyn first ... she won't immediately start planning." I passed the handset to him and he looked as if he was about to tell a priest that the devil was telling him to dance around the altar singing KISS songs. He tapped his knee waiting for her to pick up and I got distracted by tracing the threads in his jeans. "Alwyn?" he rolled his eyes, Hunter and Alwyn had a very strange relationship, it was two parts sarcasm and one part camaraderie. No one apart from themselves could follow their conversations. "I'm going to call you Polly from now on, how did you get attacked by a parrot?" see what I mean. "Why was there bird seed in your hood?" He shook his head. "I swear one of these days you two are going to end up killing each other. It's the only way this can end. Anyway I have news." His lips pursed, "No. I have not decided to declare a law that states all wiccans must listen to Annie Lennox while learning gemstone properties." I heard some distinct muffling from the phone, "Alwyn? ... Alwyn! ... Oh for Christ sake Alwyn will you bloody well listen!" his expression became pained, "All right, I'm sorry for yelling now will you listen! Good... Morgan and I are engaged." His hand traced down my back, as he said it and I couldn't help the happiness that bubbled in my stomach when he said the words, the goofy grin reappeared on my face. I laughed when I heard Alwyn's yells from where I was sitting and couldn't help but laugh, Hunter also couldn't contain his as he held the phone away from his ear. The line suddenly went dead, another trade mark Alwynism, she got so excited she generally fell over or dropped the phone or threw it out the window, by accident. "Well that's one down. I feel like I need a nap after doing that." He put the phone back on its cradle and gathered me up into his arms, placing a kiss on my forehead, "I defiantly like telling people though. In a very Donna Reed way I like people knowing that I will be your wife." I kissed him quickly, "It is a nice feeling, everyone knowing that we will always be together." I smiled like a five year old with their first ice lolly of the summer. I could hardly believe that Hunter and I were going to be together, I saw everyday for the rest of my life with him and it all seemed as if it would all be bathed in sunlight.

"I suppose I should call my parents now," I checked my watch and calculated the time difference, "It's just after dinner time so now would be good." He handed the phone to me and kissed me quickly, not making me too distracted. "Hey Mom." I said when she picked up, "Morgan!" she sounded happy to hear from me, I missed my family quite a lot and I made a point of calling at least twice a week to check in. "How are you?" I wanted to get caught up with them first before I told them. "I'm good, honey. Your Dad and I are trying to convince Mary-K to come home for the summer but she has become quite stubborn." I smiled Mom and Dad had been suffering from empty nest syndrome this year as Mary-K had left for collage. "She'll come and visit and I'm planning to come over sometime in the summer; so I'll phone and see if we can co-ordinate." It would be nice for the four of us to be together again. "Mom, I have something to tell you." Suddenly I was nervous, what if she though t I was doing something wrong. "Well, what is it Morgan?" I took a deep breath and Hunter rubbed my back to try and soothe me. "Hunter and I have gotten engaged." I bit my lip waiting for her reaction. "Oh Morgan! That is such fantastic news! When did it happen? When are you going to get married? Is he coming to live with you in Cobh? Will you be getting married here or in Ireland or England?" I had to laugh at her enthusiasm. "We haven't discussed any plans yet, mom! We have only been engaged for four days." Hunter and I grinned at each other like silly teenagers. "But he is going to be staying with you isn't he? He's cutting out the travelling?" typical Mom, always worrying. "Yes Mum, he's going to be working in Dublin from now on so I get to keep him." I beamed at him, locking my hand in his. "Well that's good I'm so happy for you both. I have no doubt that you will be happy together." I wanted to give her a hug; obviously I couldn't because she was thousands of miles away. "Thanks Mom." I heard her doorbell ring. "I'm sorry Morgan someone is at the door, I will call you later and we can talk properly okay?" I smiled, "That would be great Mom, I'll talk to you later." I hung up and turned to Hunter, who was still smiling like an idiot. I shifted so that my legs where either side of his. My arms around his neck allowing my fingers to feel the soft hair on his neck. His gorgeous eyes, the colour of jade, were filled with love and happiness and lust and an entire world of hope in them, which made my own eyes well up with tears. It was as if our love was almost too much and I needed an outlet before it welled and consumed me, so I kissed him. Fully and swiftly and without any reserve he kissed me back. We had kissed so many times before but there was something else in this one. It was almost as if this was our first kiss, the first kiss of our life together. I got lost in him. Not just his hands pulling me closer on his mouth, hot, on mine. But I could feel his love and his want for me and I felt filled with love for him, need for him. I broke away from him, breathing extremely heavily, "Bedroom" I demanded hoarsely. He picked us up, my legs wrapped around his waist as he carried us into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind us.

"I don't think I'll ever want to leave this bed again." He sounded exhausted as we lay entangled in my bed an unknown time later. "Mmmhhhmm" was all I could reply, my head still to foggy to even contemplate speaking in coherent sentences and far too considered with memorising the pattern of freckles on Hunters stomach. His arms where wrapped around me tracing his hands up and down my side not helping with my coherency issues. I looked out the window and saw the dark clouds that had hung over the heel guilty about hills and the rain was hammering against my window. "At least we don't have to worry about wasting a nice day in bed"; I snuggled into the crook of his shoulder. He peppered kisses on top of my head, "Well I certainly wouldn't consider this wasting." His hands coasted down my back, causing fire to erupt all over me, "Good point. This is definitely not a waste." I reached up to slant my Mouth across his and kiss my way back into a blissful lusty oblivion. One of Hunter's hands slid up and tangled itself in my hair making sure I stayed right where I was. I loved being madly in love, it gave you license to act like a harlot and a thirteen year old giggly girl. I would never, ever get enough of Hunter Niall and I certainly wasn't going to complain about it.

When I woke up a while later, it was dark outside and I was alone. I shot up in bed and sent out my senses to find Hunter. I let out the breath I had been holding, when I realised he was in the kitchen. I climbed out of bed, stretching my exhausted aching muscles and wrapped myself in Hunter's shirt, handily scrunched at my feet. "Hey Sleepy." He greeted me with a kiss as I entered my tiny little kitchen. I looked around my kitchen which had been decimated, pots where everywhere, my chopping boards covered in food and the sink piled high with unwashed items, Hunter may be a fantastic cook, but he was a messy one, but his Aunt had trained him well, he even cleaned up afterwards. "What are you doing?" I asked him. "I'm summoning the tooth fairy." I just glared at him and swatted him, "Smart arse!" I grabbed a spoon from the counter and stole some of the creamy sauce he was stirring; it was knee-weakeningly good. "Hey!" he swatted me away, "No pre-tasting, you'll ruin your appetite and it isn't finished yet." I liked my lips, "Well it already tastes delicious." I stole another spoonful as he went and got something out of the fridge, unfortunately he caught me. "Am I going to have to ban you from the kitchen?" I shook my head, smiling sweetly, "Nope, I promise I will act like an angel from now on." He looked sceptical, "Somehow I don't believe you; just keep those hands where I can see them." He leaned down and kissed me again, I swear my lips must have swollen to twice their normal size with all the kissing we had been doing. I was really craving another spoonful of the sauce and I took my chance when Hunter was looking for an un-used tray in one of my cupboards, "Morgan!" caught again. I pulled my spoon out of my mouth and looked at him. His arms were crossed across his chest, making his all ready toned biceps look more pronounced and making me drool. His eyes where glowering playfully at me and I decided to take the innocent route, "Yes?" I asked, batting my eyes and everything, he just rolled his eyes and took a few steps towards me and placed his hands on my waist. I was caught by the look in his eyes, desperate to have his lips on mine. He leaned a little closer and his hands tightened on my side. Then the next thing I knew I was being lifted up and dumped on the counter. "Hunter!" I squealed. But his hands kept me in place as I tried to wriggle free. "Nope, I'm not letting you down and you are going to stay there until I have finished cooking or you're not getting any dinner." Now it was my turn to cross my arms, "Mean!" I exclaimed but he only smirked, "But you love me." I did the only thing a mature and responsible woman could do in that situation: I stuck my tongue out at him.

There was something ultimately fascinating about watching a man cook; it was like an exercise in my self-control. How long could I go without wanting to jump him? But he did look delicious in his jeans and his face was intent with concentration even though he could probably cook in his sleep. I let my eyes roam indulgently over him; it was unbelievably good to check him out without the fear of anyone catching me. "Am I allowed to talk?" I asked him. "Yes, you can talk." He turned around and flashed me the sexiest grin I have ever seen. I ignored the desire that had just flared to life in my stomach, "Good, because we have to talk about things." He nodded, "I know, we do have to figure a few things out." I knew Hunter, he would probably already have a plan figured out, but I couldn't guess the content of them and I also knew that he would want my input. "Okay then, first thing ... this flat is far too small for two people." We had literally been falling over each other for the past week, not that we had minded too much but in the long run we would end up tearing strips off of each other. "True we do need a bit more space. I've been living out of a suitcase for three years so as soon as Aunt Shelagh finds out I'm stationary; she is going to demand that I move all of my stuff out of her loft." I bit my lip thinking about all the boxes I knew were stashed in Shelagh's house, "And that will include your vast CD collection right?" He nodded, "And I'm not putting my CD's in storage." His lip jutted out as he thought of his beloved collection lying in some damp storage room, his protectiveness of the collection was only surpassed by his protectiveness of me. "We can't afford to buy anything in Dublin and it's too far away from here for you." I nodded I didn't want to move too far away from Cobh. "We don't want a big house do we? Only something small and cosy." Dagda came into the Kitchen meowing for his dinner, I looked at Hunter questioning id I could get down, he nodded but guarded the stove astutely. I hopped down and started opening a can of cat food, "We'll need a place with lots of mice around for that mogget." I glared up at him, he could never be nice to Dagda, he was more of a dog person. "And it will have to have a big garden." He turned back to check on dinner. "Do you want to get a house or get married first? I don't think that I could handle the two at the same tome. Do you want me to set the table?" He nodded thinking about my earlier question. "I think we should get a house first. We would be more secure and it takes a while to plan a wedding and if we stay here it may all end in tears." As usual, he was rational and well thought out, it made me smile, he would always be intense and precise.

Hunter plated up the food and placed them on my small kitchen table while I filled glasses of wine for us. "So house hunting before wedding planning, sounds good to me." I finally got to tuck into Hunter's cooking, which turned out to be Chicken in Honey Mustard sauce with baked potatoes and lots of veg. Perfect sustenance food and the two of us needed energy desperately what with the sheer amount of bedroom activity we had indulged in the last week. "When do you have to head up to Dublin?" I wasn't looking forward to not having him here all the time but I had been neglecting, my work as well and at some point we had to rejoin the real world. "The day after tomorrow." He replied, looking a little sad. "I'm going to have to stay up there for a week or two just to make sure everything can get set up properly." I nodded; I had known this but wasn't looking forward to it. I had been completely focused and lost in him for a week, now he had to leave; even if it was only an hour away my heart ached a little. "I know I hate it to, but I won't be that far away and if you want to ... you can come up and we can spend the weekend in the city together?" that was a fantastic idea ... we could go to cosy fabulous restaurants and the big city markets, filled with hundreds of different stalls and sights. I imagined us hand in hand strolling through the cobbled streets at night soaking in the atmosphere. "Yeah, I'll come up and visit. It will be wildly romantic to be in a city together. We never got to do New York properly, so we will do Dublin properly." Hunter laughed at me, "Yeah well I'm not letting you out of my sight, I still don't think that my heart rate has returned to normal yet since the last time." I shivered trying not to remember what had happened that night; Hunter reached over the table and took my hand firmly in his. "Morgan. Stop it, don't go there. Ciaran is a miles away, powerless and guarded by lots of witches." I nodded but couldn't help the fear that consumed every nerve in my body. Hunter got out of his chair and knelt next to mine, wrapping his arms around me, rubbing my back in comfort, willing me to relax. I tried to focus on him and his voice whispering to me, the light of the room and the sound of the rain outside.

Eventually my breathing returned to normal and flung myself into Hunter's arms. He tightened his arms and I could feel his relief that I had regained some of my sanity, "I'm sorry I brought it up." He apologised to me. I hated it when he took all the blame upon himself. It wasn't his fault my biological father was clinically insane and power hungry, but Hunter always blamed himself for putting me in danger. He couldn't help it if my power made me a beacon for the power craving lunatics of the wiccan world. Despite that I still snuggled further into his arms, "It isn't your fault. Don't apologise." He peppered kisses on every inch of me that his mouth could reach. "That's beside the point I am going to apologise for bringing it up. Now to make me feel a tiniest better you are going to go and sit on that miniscule couch and wrap yourself up in a blanket and watch trashy T.V while I fill up two bowls with massive amounts of ice cream." He pulled my chin up with his hand kissed me quickly and lifted me up bridal style. "I can walk Hunter!" His chest reverberated with laughter, "Yes you could, but this way I make sure that you actually do as you are told." I knew it was pathetic and I knew that by now I should have been able to deal with this on my own by now. But tonight I wanted Hunter there for me, to comfort me and hug me and tell me everything was going to be okay.

We sat curled up on my couch, eating ice cream, we forego-ed the bowls and just eat it straight out of the tub. He even put up with watching my favourite T.V cop shows and stayed silent. I loved him but he really was annoying when he could figure out who the murderer was within five minutes of the programme beginning. I could feel him cringing at the sheer ridiculousness of the programme, he didn't seem to realise that the ludicrous plot and terrible acting was all part of the fun. He had gotten me sufficiently distracted; I was happily wrapped up in a blanket and my boyfriend's arms. I was drowsily numb and comfy and Hunter had nodded off behind me so I was being lulled into a haze by the rise and fall of his chest, which I happened to be using as a pillow. My eyes were drooping and though I was smushed and cramped I wasn't going to move. It was the first time since we had gotten engaged we hadn't ended the night in the throes of passion. That wasn't what either of us needed tonight; we just had to take comfort from being close.


	5. Chapter 5

**TAH-DAH!!!!!! The next chapter has arrived! Sorry it has taken me so long to post this but I have been horribly knackered and working for lots and lots of days straight, so have had hardly anytime to write. Boo! **

**But here it is. Read, Enjoy, Review! (PLEASE!) **

**Thanks to you all and goodnight!**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I woke up with terrible cramp ... everywhere and a dead weight on my chest. I opened my eyes to try and get my bearings and the whole evening came back with a sickening rush. Morgan had gotten so upset, terrified like she hadn't done in years and all because I made a stupid flippant comment. I didn't let go of her for the rest of the night and kicked myself constantly for acting like a complete and utter arse. She calmed down after a while but that didn't make me calm down. I only got more wound up, after the release of tension that Morgan was actually okay, I allowed the years old anger against Ciaran well up, I tried to keep it under wraps but sometimes you can't stop it. I was furious at him, for wanting to hurt Morgan, for killing Maeve, for trying to kill Morgan, the beautiful sleeping girl in my arms. It was superfluous I know but I threw up protection and ward-evil spells all around us. I picked her up gently making sure not to wake her, and headed towards the bedroom. I placed her in the middle of the bed and I quickly shed myself of my jeans and shirt and climbed in next to her. I wasn't going to sleep without her in my arms tonight. For that horrible year I had to let her sleep in by herself when all I really wanted to do was crush her into me and never let her go. At least tonight I could hold her and make sure that she was safe.

I fell into a restless and uneasy sleep my eyes snapping open every time Morgan moved. As the sun came up I felt some of my fear dissipate. Today was the last day of my holiday, my last day in the world that Morgan and I had created. I wasn't going to our last day of simulated reality by being uptight and over protective; she would get really pissed at me if I did that and I didn't want an angry Morgan on my hands, she was a very scary women when she got aggravated. But right now she looked so peaceful and still that I tucked her back up and to keep her asleep. She; however had other plans, her eyes blinked open looking sleepy and beautiful; a slow soft smile appeared on her face. "Morning." Her voice was thick with sleep. "Morning back." I kissed her forehead and her nose and eventually her mouth. I marvelled at the softness of her lips and the firmness of her kiss and the sheer amount that I loved this woman. I let my hands trail down her sides as I was aching to feel her. She moulded her body into mine and a shudder ripped throughout me and I kissed her again tenfold, getting to taste her. I slid my hands down her to the hem of my shirt pulling it up slowly exposing more of her soft skinned thigh, I pushed my fingers into it in lusty need and Morgan's entire body arched into mine bringing our bodies as close as possible, our skin straining to keep contact.

Her mouth felt like wildfire on mine, scorching me. I slowly traced her skin with my hands unbuttoning the shirt as I went. Finally relishing in the incomparable feel of her. I cannot describe it and I don't even really want to try. I carved my hand down her stomach across her hip, trailing my thumb across the bone, causing Morgan to elicit a moan that was a mix of impatience and pleasure. I knew I was going far too slow for her but I was too busy relishing in her to go fast. I felt a prickling of awareness at the presence of someone else, someone I vaguely recognised. Then the phone rang. Shrill, loud and incredibly annoying, I growled at the interruption. "It's Susan. I have to answer it." Morgan's voice was barely audible; she swallowed, trying to catch her breath. I was going to tell her to leave it, but then an idea recurred to me. I could get some serious revenge for the sauce stealing and for wandering around the entire night looking utterly tempting in my shirt. "Well then answer it." a frown mark appeared between her eyes. I smiled to her and rolled on to my side next to her. She reached for the handset and answered.

"Hello Susan." Her voice was still a little hoarse.

"Yeah, sorry. I was a little busy." I placed a hand on her stomach and traced a hand down her side, I got the wanted response, goosebumps erupted over her.

"Sorry what did you say Susan?" I smirked at her and lowered my mouth to the hollow beneath her ear, just once but stayed close to her, she shivered.

"Mmmhhhmm ... later today ... no problem." Her eyes were closed and she squirmed closer to me. I trailed kisses down her neck, her chest heaved.

"Yeah ... that's not a problem" I sucked lightly on the spot I knew was sure to drive her crazy, I was rewarded, her back arched and she bit her lip to stifle her moan. My own resolve was wearing thin; she had better get off that phone soon.

"Yeah ... that's fine ... bye." The phone dropped out of her hand and before I knew what had happened she was on top of me kissing me like there was no tomorrow. "That was not fair!" she mumbled between kisses. My mouth left hers tracing down her neck, this time I heard her moan not having the fear of being over heard. "What did Susan want?" I mumbled, nuzzling her. Her hands tangled in my hair, pressing into the muscles of my shoulder blades. "I have no idea." I laughed and recaptured her lips in mine. "Unplug the phone." I whispered hoarsely, looking down into her eyes, her pupils wide and dark and glittering.

********

I ran up Susan's path, stopping quickly to inhale the warmth of the day and the heavy scent of cherry blossom in the air, the scent got heavier the older the flowers got. This meant that summer was near and soon the blossoms would fall and apples would grow ripe. I inhaled again and knew that this was the time of year that I wanted to marry Hunter in. To be surrounded by this delicious scent and have Hunter all but glowing in late spring sun. My gut filled with giddy anticipation and I ran quickly up to Susan's cottage.

Thankfully I had remembered that Susan had asked me to come over and help her with a new poultice for her back pain. Though I wasn't exactly sure on what time she had said, Hunter's ministrations had made my memory a little foggy. I shivered remembering what a talented mouth my fiancée had. I knocked on Susan's blue door and a few moments later I heard her yell to come in. "Susan!" I called as I entered her sunny hall; the air was filled with the smell of lavender. "Kitchen!" Her lilted voice sounded from within. I made my way through her living room, which was filled with comfy armchairs and a bookcase so stuffed with books that it literally groaned when you picked one up. I ducked through the low door to the steam filled kitchen. Her small stove was piled high with various pots each emitting a cloud of sweet smelling steam. Quickly I identified lavender, mint, rosemary and primrose. The scents reached out to me like fingers, each asking to be put to use. Susan materialised from the steam, her blue eyes smiling "Ahh good there you are. What took you so long?" I blushed knowing the reason I was late was not one I would parade publicly, but Susan's face quirked with a knowing smirk, "Well I don't blame you; I'd certainly spend as much time in the bedroom if I had one like him." I blushed furiously, "Susan!" I buried my face in my hands. "Well did you think that we all didn't know why we had seen so little of you this past week? Especially after you introduced him, I thought the Misses Smith where going to have a fit of the vapours when they saw him."

For some unfathomable reason, the fact that Hunter could flutter the hearts of two of the silliest women on the planet made me swell with pride. "Well he is quite good looking." I chirped and began to stir of the pots. "Yes and Katrina is a little bossy." I snorted, she had me there. "When does he have to up to Dublin?" she asked, mashing some more primrose in her mortar. "Tomorrow," I couldn't help but sound sad. "He leaves on the four o'clock train." She patted me sympathetically on the shoulder, "I know it's hard to have the ones you love so far away, but he won't be away long, I don't think he could stay away from you of he tried." I got all giddy inside when I thought about the fact that Hunter did seem unable to be away from me for a very long time. "I know he isn't going far but I'm still going to miss him. A lot." I fought back the fear of him going out of my reach. "Have you two talked about plans yet?" she came over and poured the primrose into the pot I was stirring. "Yeah we have, we're going to move in together first then get married. That just makes more sense, besides he only has to stay up in Dublin for a week or so and we would be falling over each other in my little flat." She nodded, "Good, a nice long engagement is always best I feel, it's a lot less stressful and it gives you more time to relax." I smiled. "It will be at least a year before we get married, we would have to save up, not that either of us wants a big to-do, but even small weddings cost money." Susan was back mashing up more herbs "It's going to cost money to run a house as well." She was right I had been looking in the retail sections of the papers and everything was a horrendous price. "Well we don't want some sixteen room mansion with a pool and a hundred acres. Just something small, close to here and not too far away from Dublin." I lifted the pot over to the sink and drained out the silage. "Well we certainly hope that you won't move to far away, I think we will all miss you too much." I still shocked me how much this coven cared for me, even though I had been a part of it for two years. Tears welled up in my eyes and I was devoutly thankful for this second family, one that had known my Mother, it brought me closer to her and made me feel at home. I was never more thankful for that. I spun around and hugged her, "Don't worry I'm not going to go far." She patted my back, "Good. Now you get home to that man of yours, I don't want to be to blame for you missing out on time with him. I kissed her on the cheek and gathered my things to head home to Hunter. The thought of it gave me a little thrill.

When I opened the door to my flat I was hit with the most delicious smell. Mmm... Hunter was cooking dinner; even just the thought filled my mouth with saliva. Quickly I headed to my little kitchen and was afforded with the delicious sight of Hunter pulling out roast potatoes from my dinky oven. Hunter's roasties were some of the best in the entire world; if they served then at UN meetings then the world's problems would be solved, nobody could argue when they were eating those little fluffy, crispy pieces of heaven. "Hello." He said wrapping his unoccupied arm around my wais and kissing my softly on the mouth. I looked around seeing pots filled with vegetables and gravy, looking through the glass in my oven door I saw a tinfoil parcel cooking away happily. "We're having a full roast dinner?" he nodded, "I went to the shop to get some things and I got a craving for a proper roast when I saw the beef joints." He began stirring various pots and I went to my designated job of table setter. I really didn't mind resigning kitchen duty to Hunter, not when his cooking was so damm good. "Did everything at Susan's go okay?" he asked placing a plate piled high with scrumptious smelling food. "Yeah she was running around stewing every ingredient in sight and turning her kitchen into a steam room." he smiled. "I like Susan. She is very sensible and kind and she probably has the best eye in the coven for spotting a bad guy." I almost passed out in pleasure from devouring one of the potatoes. "She is very astute." I replied when I had regained the ability to speak, I speared another potato. "These are astounding, you know that right?" I waved it on my fork before popping it in to my mouth, closing my eyes to savour it. "I do know that these are great. It's Aunt Legh's recipe. They can't possibly go wrong if you follow that." I nodded; far too busy chewing to reply. "Your Aunt really is a god in the kitchen. And I will be forever thankful to her for passing that wisdom onto you." I grinned at him and his grin back made my heart quicken and warm. I really did love the fact that his smile made me feel like a silly schoolgirl. All conversation ceased as I steamrolled my way through the fabulous plate of food in front of me.

"Did you enjoy that?" Hunter smirked at me, ten minutes and second helpings later. "I did." I stood up stretching cat like to relieve the lump of food that settled in my stomach. I felt Hunters eyes on me as he watched me; I could feel his desire for me all the way across the room. Sure enough when I met his eyes, they where an appealing shade darker than normal and I erupted in goosebumps. Quickly I crossed the room, I needed to be closer to him, I was craving contact with his skin.

He pulled me into him; my arms went around his neck. I pulled myself up so that our hips matched together and I only had to tilt my head a little to look at him. "Thanks for dinner." I whispered, kissing him perfectly on the lips. "You're welcome." He leaned into the kiss, pressing his hands into my back and I could taste everything deliciously Hunter. I shivered into him, deepening the kiss, gripping his collar to keep him close. Things had just gotten decidedly heated when the phone rang. Hunter let out an audible growl, "I'm beginning to hate your phone." I definitely agreed with him and was fully intent on ignoring it, when I sensed who it was, "its Katrina. I had better answer it." Hunter almost pouted but didn't resist me going to pick up the call.

"Hey Katrina." She had better have good reason for calling; she had just interrupted a very promising kiss. "Morgan lass, how are you? We haven't heard from you in a couple of days." I cringed a little, I knew I had been shirking my coven a little this week but I had hoped they would all know the reason why, I was spending as much time as possible with Hunter. "Sorry Katrina, I've been a little distracted what with Hunter being here and all." I felt more than heard her bristling, "Well I realised that, it doesn't take a genius to work it out. Still we all wanted to get to know him a bit better before he left. Which is tomorrow right?" I sighed; Hunter still had the strict Belwicket screening process to go through. I'll rephrase that, the Katrina screening process. I couldn't blame her for that, the last time outsiders had come to her coven it was to end in tragedy. "Yeah, he leaves tomorrow." I fought down on the dread. "Well why don't you two come over to our house, Helen is here and so is Susan, we are sitting out the back with a bottle of wine. Plenty for all." Going would appease Katrina and it was a lovely night, "Hang on, I'll ask him."

I went to the kitchen to find him washing up and I took a moment just to relish him. "Katrina has invited us over for the evening, what do you think?" He stopped scrubbing a pot and looked at me, "Do you want to go?" he asked, I nodded. I did want to go and relax with them and Hunter, let Hunter get to know them better so he could become more comfortable around them. He smiled, "Just let me clean myself up a little." I reached up on my tip toes to kiss him and turned back to the phone. "Okay Katrina, we'll be there in half an hour." I was going to finish kissing him first. "See you soon, lass." She hung up and I jumped on Hunter before he could even get a word out.

We trundled up the road to Katrina's forty minutes later, it took longer than expected to satisfactorily kiss him. The night was cold but it was bright, the sky clear and the sun setting, letting stars emerge in their gentler light. I cuddled up to Hunter for warmth and we talked about silly things the whole way. Katrina had her front door open before we were even three steps up the path, "Well Come then, hurry up. We have been waiting for you two." She turned and went back inside, Hunter's eyes flicked to me, confused. "She likes punctuality." I whispered to him, pecking him on the lips just for being devilishly adorable. Inside we were greeted with the smiles and salutations of five people who all seemed a little tipsy, there certainly was an air of looseness in the room and I noticed the rather empty bottle of wine and the few beer bottles on the table.

Pawel went and got us drinks as we settled ourselves on the couch. "So, Morgan, I'd rather hoped to see a little more of you this past week, do you normally spend this little amount of time with the coven." I turned to Helen, who spoke to me; I noticed that in the light she looked a lot younger. Though with lots of make-up on to cover it up. I wonder how long it takes her to put all of that on? I also felt Hunter tense next to me and I flung him a questioning glance, he gave me a look that told me he would explain later. "I have been a little distracted this past week, but I have had a very good reason." Her eyes flicked between Hunter and I and I had the oddest feeling that she was calculating something, "Really? Well what had you so distracted that you neglected us?" she laughed as she said it, but it gave me the heebie-jeebies. Susan, who was sitting next to Helen on the couch opposite us, looked a little uncomfortable. Hunter's hand tightened on mine, "Well," I replied, "Hunter has had to travel a lot recently and now he is going to be staying here. So you can't blame me for being a little pre-occupied for a while." I turned to look at Hunter who was smiling down at me, Susan seemed to have relaxed and Helen looked like she was going to throttle me, though I don't have a clue why. Pawel came in with a glass of wine for me and a beer for Hunter and a big smile on his face. Pawel was the kind of person that could make any story, no matter how trivial, funny and he could turn a bad atmosphere into one where the entire room was crying with laughter and giving each other big hugs. He had never had better timing.

Colm came down the stairs and gave me a smile as big as the sun; he had the same talent as his Dad for being unbelievably jovial. Though I noticed that he was quieter than normal, he sat on the floor by the fireplace and answered only when he was directly spoken to, which wasn't like him. Normally he told everyone his opinion on everything, loudly and repeatedly. I wondered if he was feeling okay and made a note to ask Katrina about it.

Helen, however, had no problems in the chitchat area and spoke non-stop about anything that was being said even if she didn't understand it. Pawel had dragged Hunter into a conversation about rugby and they where currently debating the correct build for a fly-half. Katrina was telling Colm, who had come to sit next to me as Pawel and Hunter became huddled in the corner of the couch; she was talking about starting on the plans for Lithia. "Mam, it's only the end of April. Lithia isn't until the end of June that gives us two months to plan, so relax." I shook my head at him; Colm didn't understand that being completely prepared in advanced was just something that Katrina had to do. "Don't listen to him Katrina, should we have it on Headland like last year?" her face became mellow and thoughtful, Katrina truly was at peace when planning something. "Yes I think that we should. It worked well for the rights and everyone enjoyed having the sea so close." I nodded, having Lithia by the sae had been wonderful, the water itself had added its own raw powerful energy to the rites. I heard Hunter's bursting laugh from the corner, I couldn't help the smile that broke out on my face. Hunter's laugh always made me happy and peaceful; all was right with the world when Hunter was laughing. I also noticed that Helen's eyes flicked to him more often than quite appropriate. Her gazed seemed to swivel between determination and lust. I wanted to throttle her, I was the only one allowed to look at him like that and I didn't like the fact that her face seemed so calculating like she was planning something. Something that involved Hunter. Didn't she know the rule? You just don't look at a taken man like that. Especially when the taker is sitting five feet from you. Helen had been through a lot lately and it was entirely possible that she was just wishing that her ex could have been more like Hunter, but that did not give her any right to drool! I moved myself over to the couch that she and Susan were sitting on, just to remind her of my presence. Katrina and Colm wouldn't miss me they were too busy arguing over plans. Susan refilled my glass; "Katrina already planning." Susan knew Katrina inside out, "Yup. She has been very restrained this year; it's been two weeks since Ostara." Susan laughed, "Yes I think she has been making improvements in her self control."

The whole evening was spent in a slightly drunken haze of planning, arguing and generally talking about things that seemed of great importance at the time but on reflection I realised it was all inconsequential nonsense. Hunter and Pawel had spent the entire night talking which put me at ease; Hunter rarely was able to feel at ease in strange company. Normally he would talk but he had specific markers that told me he was uncomfortable. His right hand would curl up and he would scrunch up his nose. But tonight I didn't see any of that, and my eyes were on him often enough to give that opinion soundly, he had relaxed. I resisted the urge to jump up and down a do a happy dance. His eyes met mine a few times over the night and we shared that infinite connection, the message of love and everything sent between us. We wouldn't last much longer in company or we would end up doing something terribly indecent. Silently, we told each other that it was time to go and we began to say goodbye to collected people and headed out into the cold spring starry night, arm in arm.

"Pawel is nice bloke." Hunter said in his matter-of-fact, I'm very decided on this and nothing you can say will change my mind voice. "He is nice, like a little brother in a very big body." Pawel was funny and loving and teasing but if anyone dared to hurt the ones that he loved he would do things to them that would make what The Sopranos do look like hugs and kisses. "Though his opinions on rugby are completely wrong." I smiled, typical Hunter, he loved that silly, bloody, brutal game and he tends to force his opinion on everyone that disagrees with him about it. Personally I have never found the enjoyment in watching grown men batter the hell out of each other, but the uniforms make it bearable.

Hunter's arms wrapped around my waist as I opened the front door, "I don't want to leave." He whispered in my ear, I didn't really want to think about it. All I was focusing on was that I still had around twelve hours with him. Twelve hours is a long time with no distractions. I turned around and grabbed his shirt pulling him into the bedroom, "Come on, I'm going to make the most of you while I've got you."

His eyes darkened in lust, "By all means: do."


	6. Chapter 6

**'ello one and all! **

**here's the next chapter and be grateful that i caught a cold or this would never have posted as soon as it is. It is shorter than normal but it is ooey-gooey fluff filled nonsense that will probablly send you into a sugar coma. I apologise.**

**The next chapter will be along soon, hopefully, i have another week of school and i'm not working so that means alot more writing time! **

**Thaks to all that reviewed, they are greatly appreciated,**

**love**

**keroauc in a hackney**

* * *

It was unusual for me to be awake before him. I almost never see Hunter sleep and I was struck by how young he looked. People always look younger when they sleep but he looked so innocent and boyish that I couldn't even bear to wake him. I trailed his face with my fingers, feeling the smooth skin and the stubble that had grown over night. His cheekbones were deceptively soft despite their razor sharp appearance and his eyelashes were so dark in contrast to his pale skin. His nose was straight and strong and his lips were smooth and parted with sleep. I traced up the sharp edge of his jawbone to start the course all over again. He would never know how much I loved him, how beloved and precious he was to me. But then I knew that he also felt the same way. We didn't need to express it because we each knew how infinite and timeless our feelings were and I didn't really want to find a name for it, it was too everything for it to be labelled. I was so sufficiently happy with them just being there, in my sheets and the air. In the morning sun that covered us both and in us, deep in our bones and souls, that was what mattered more than anything.

Today he was going up to Dublin. I couldn't go with him this weekend but next week I fully intended on jumping on the train and ambushing him for forty-eight hours. The time that would be spent in the initial set up of the offices was hazy and he had to be on call twenty-four-seven, there would be no time for the hour and half train journey that it would take to get from Cobh to Dublin. So he would be gone again, my stomach swirled with nausea, but he wouldn't be far away and he was coming back, to stay. For the past week he had been part of my extraordinary life, the little bubble I retreated into when I was with him. Worries about studies and Belwicket and general annoying life things melted away and I became consumed with him and him with me. Hunter had become a novelty within my life; it was going to take me awhile to get over the giddiness that I felt when I saw him every day. Waking up next to him and coming home to him, wrapping his arms around me and whispering "Hello" to me. Excitement was bubbling in me at the mere thought. Hunter would come into my ordinary life, shake it up and turn it into an extraordinary life. He would be like a flash of pure white sunshine every single day.

What was I going to do with him today? I had never spent so much time in this dingy apartment but Hunter made it a lot more bearable. I really did want to spend as much interrupted time as possible with him; maybe we could just hang out here again and not bother without the outside world too much. I knew that's what I wanted. I would cook him breakfast and we would snuggle up and read the papers, maybe take a walk later on if we could untangle our bodies from each others. Hopefully there would be no town interruptions today.

I saw his nose twitch a little and I had to stifle back the giggle that erupted in my throat, his arms stretched out and I shivered as they wrapped around me. His skin feeling better close to mine than the softest wool. I caught the time on the clock: quarter past six in the morning. I groaned it wasn't right to be up this early. Hunter's body rolled closer to mine and I pulled the covers up over us, snuggling into the cosy warmth of him and slip back into a dreamland. This was entirely easy as I had never been so relaxed in my life. Hunter's deep breathing acted as a lullaby pushing me further into sleepiness and soon I was fast asleep, to wake up at a more reasonable hour.

I was awoken by a soft tickling on my hands, which reluctantly made my mind pull itself out of dreaminess; I grumbled and rolled over to avoid more annoyances. I heard a low laugh followed by a hand on mu shoulder, rolling me back, to continue with the tickling. I swatted the hand away, mumbling early morning curses. Again, I heard the laugh, which was becoming more and more appealing through the morning mind fog. And again the tickling commenced, I grabbed the thing that was producing irritation and held it against my chest to stop it from any further bothersome activities. Once again the laugh tingled up my spine, "That's not going to stop me from waking you up." The voice that I assumed was attached to the laugh was quite a bit more alluring than I wanted it to be because it unfortunately wanted me to wake up and hear a lot more of it, and I really didn't want to do that. But then the entity began to kiss the skin down my spine and spark my heart rate into life, making it impossible for me to keep my eyes shut. My back arched, as the mouth continued lower, making scrumptious tingles race over my nerves, "Are you awake yet?" the voice said from the nether regions of the bed. I shook my head and mumbled something I don't think anyone could understand. All I wanted to happen was for that mouth to keep doing what it was doing. To my exceedingly thankful heart rate it did, slowly retracing its path up my back. "Now you are awake though." It laughed, "And it's all your fault." I stubbornly mumbled, rolling over knowing it was useless, I could neither get to back sleep or that the entity was going to let me get back to sleep.

I opened my eyes, intending on being very mad at it for waking me up. My plan was foiled, however when I saw Hunter hovering over me, smiling sleepily. My will to be angry melted into an inclination to be a little huffy. I grumbled something about a good dream, which in all honesty I couldn't remember because of Hunter's early morning wake up call. I was very determined to get his lips back on me and not talking to me. "How can I make it up to you?" hmmm ... too easy. "Just come closer." He leaned in so much that I could see he faintest freckles on his nose and the crystal clear outline of his irises. "Close enough?" I shook my head, our noses brushed against each other, "Closer." I demanded. He inched nearer to me, so close that I could feel the ghost of the lips I craved. "Enough?" it was barely above a whisper. "No." I grabbed the back of his neck and arched myself into him. Instantly I got the release I craved for and yet it was instantly replaced with the desire for more of him. I pulled him closer, shifting my body so that I was completely under him, I delighted when I felt him shiver, take that alarm clock! His mouth became more intent upon mine, his body wonderfully pushing mine into the mattress. I contemplated how utterly comfortable this was, everything was in the perfect place. There was no other way I would rather wake up.

Later, satisfied and thoroughly awake, I lay in his arms tracing the light pattern of veins lurking under the pale skin of his forearm. His eyes watched my fingers on their progress merely relishing in being together, in the quiet morning. Warm and heavy and pleasantly numb. I felt a vague nag of hunger but it was easily blamed over with the heady addictive love in the air. His body relaxed further and I could tell that he wasn't thinking about moving either. My eyes began to droop; I was so relaxed and comfy that a cat nap seemed like the best idea to refuel my energy supply, "sleep?" I mumbled, seeking his confirmation. I heard a vague mumble from above me and his arms tighten around me and I took that as an agreement to nap. I let my eyes close and I dreamt of the breakfast I was going to make.

Which I proceeded to make an hour later while Hunter still snored lightly in the bedroom. I left the door open so I could see him. It was ten o'clock, I only had six hours left of him and I wasn't wasting a minute with something as silly as a shut door. The wafting smell of a fry-up would also coax him a twenty three year old Englishman out of deep sleep. I learned a few years ago that few things were more important to them than their breakfast. One of the first times I had stayed with Hunter in Westmare I had gotten up early before anyone else apart from Shelagh, and was in the kitchen helping her to cook breakfast. I had been oddly fascinated by the sheer amount of food that his aunt was cooking and wondered how on earth we were going to eat it all. "Don't you worry about that. My kids eat like horses and I can guarantee you that there will be a few extra mouths as well." She had been right; almost every member of the family had one extra person. I was shocked that the girl's parents were so flippant about them having boyfriends stay over, especially when my own parents wouldn't even let Hunter within a ten mile radius of my room. All of the monumental piles of food had been eaten and I can remember Hunter stretching out on the floor beside the fireplace like a very satisfied puppy.

I scooped out the bacon from the frying pan and shoved it under the grill to keep it warm. I cracked the eggs in, smiling, knowing full well that this was the smell that would wake him up. Sure enough a few minutes later a groan came from the bed room and I looked up to see Hunter rolling over, the smell was beginning to reach him. Any moment now he would be awake and scarfing down breakfast. I had been right, two minutes later he came out of the bedroom, running his hand through his hair and I contemplated dragging him straight back into the bedroom. He, of course, felt my intention and laughed. "Sorry, love." He wrapped his arm around me, "But I really need food first then you can have your way with me." I laughed reflecting on all the ways I could take advantage of that situation. Like he did all those days ago, he stayed wrapped around me, snoozing on my shoulder, while I finished off breakfast. I found it hard to believe that I had only been engaged for less than a week. Subconsciously I ran my thumb over my ring finger and realised that it was bare. Stupid observant Hunter, caught my action. He laced my fingers with his, "I need to get you a ring." His voice was soft and low and I got the ridiculous urge to jump and giggle and dance, I had turned into such a girly girl, I made me sick. I was going to have to phone Bree, she would fill my need to scream and jump. I really needed to start making plans to go over soon, maybe in the fall it was beautiful then. "You don't have to get me a ring." He looked at me like I was crazy, "Morgan, you are my fiancé and I am going to marry you. I am getting you a ring." He said in his matter of fact, you're not going to argue with me on this. "Fine," I rolled my eyes, "You can get me a ring." He laughed and kissed my cheek, "Good."

Plating up breakfast, we sat at my tiny table eating and joking with each other and I got another tiny flash into our future. Sunday morning breakfasts, with the papers and blankets and good warm coffee, tea for Hunter because apparently you can't have anything else with a fry-up. So just like we would do for years to come we sat in contented silence, eating and thinking. We fitted together like we always had and it was completely mind blowing to know that whatever happened to me for the rest of my life I would always have Hunter right there, next to me holding my hand. I stretched out on my couch, flicking through the Saturday morning TV while Hunter pottered around packing. For the first time I wasn't filled with dread at him going away, I knew that he would be coming back. There was no way that we could be apart now. It took him a surprisingly short amount of time to pack. He didn't really have a lot of things I suppose, what with all the travelling. All he needed had to fit into that sad little duffel. It was rather a weird feeling to see his bag full and waiting beside the door. Almost like I was sending him off with a kiss on the cheek.

He came to sit next to me on the couch, shifting my legs so he could get some space to sit down. "All packed?" I asked, he nodded tracing the threads of my jeans with his hands. "What time is the train?" I sat up to wrap my arms around him. "Four O'clock." His voice was tight and I knew that he was battling with himself. I checked the clock on my wall, it was twelve. "I still have four hours with you then!" It seemed like a long time and yet not enough. He smiled and pulled me into his lap. "What do you want to do?" he asked peppering kisses up my neck, which pretty much made my mind up with what I wanted to do for the next few hours. I basically launched myself at him, flinging one knee across his lap to straddle him, tilting his face upwards with both of my hands, angling his face so it was easy to reach. It was the best position if I wanted to go at my pace and not his delicious slow tempo. I didn't have time for that, I needed him. Now.

Hunter often said I became like wild fire when I was like this. It was a good description of how I felt, alive and burning with desire for him and his hands creeping slowly over me did more to stoke the flames than cool them. We stayed connected at all times, our mouths and bodies sealed to each other by every inch. Pulling back only to remove bothersome pieces of clothing. Hunter had me up in his arms carrying me quickly somewhere. We didn't make it further than a convenient wall. He pressed me into it and I tightened my legs around his waist, he groaned into my mouth. I could feel every indent of his chest moulding itself into mine. My hands buried into his hair, my elbows using his shoulders as leverage to get me closer to him. He released my mouth, when I desperately needed to breath, his mouth continued down my jaw and neck doing it the creepingly slow way that was making me squirm something awful. His hands came down from the wall to my sides to stop my wiggling but conversely just made me shudder as his fingers traced my stomach and catching slightly on the skin of my breasts. I could hear my own moans and though: God! Do I sound deranged.

After what seemed like hours of slow delicious torture, he had had his fill of teasing me and lifted us off the wall and into the bedroom. Hunter's mouth was back on mine my body now humming with lust. I could feel Hunter's self control about to break so I pushed my mouth into him, tracing my hands down his heavenly torso, shuddering as I felt him tense underneath my touch. I wanted to celebrate as I felt his control break clean in two, his hands grabbed me, practically ripping off my jeans. He flung me onto the bed and within moments he was out of jeans and back exactly where he belonged; on top of me, kissing me like there was no tomorrow. I got lost in him and lost in lusty haze, knowing full well that my life was never going to get better than this.

********

"I really have to go love." Morgan's face crumpled into a frown, which wasn't helping my resolve to leave anymore than the fact that she was still naked and wrapped around me. I was struggling not to let my brain develop very convincing arguments to just let me stay right where I was. "No you don't." She wrapped her arms around me and I suppressed a groan. "Isn't there a later train you can get?" What I wouldn't give to stay right here, but unfortunately I knew I had to go and go soon. For the first time in my life I was cursing my logical thinking. She reached up to kiss me and I knew what she was doing, but that didn't stop me from giving in almost instantly. I pulled her on top of literally quivered at the feel of her long smooth body and my resolve to go weakened further. I slid a hand up into her hair, twisting the thick soft tresses in my fingers and pulling her closer to me opening my mouth and everything to her. All the love and respect and appreciation I felt for her, the marvel at her being and that she could have possibly chosen me. I was never more overjoyed when I felt everything that I was sending her coming back. The glory of it made me want to weep, but that wouldn't be at all respectable behaviour.

After ten minutes of successful distraction I willed my mouth away from hers, "I really _really_ have to go! Morgan please don't make it any harder for me to go!" I was whining, which was incredibly pathetic but there really isn't a decent way to plead. Her big eyes were wide and glittering and filled with a look that in any other circumstance would have turned me into a raging caveman but as usual I had to go and be a rational tosser. She rolled off me, the entire universe and I screaming no in silence, and sat up folding her delicious long legs beneath her and I really started to question my sanity. "Well then, mister." She at least was looking at me with amusement and not anger, "You had better get dressed if you are going to go." I wasn't looking forward to that prospect. She reached out of the bed and grabbed her jeans and walked over to her drawers. I hadn't moved yet, I was being ridiculously indulgent and torturous by letting my eyes roam over her like a meat starved dog. She pulled on a t shirt and turned round to me, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. "You will have to move if we are going to get you on that train." I pouted but wrenched myself out of bed and potter around looking for the clothes I had flung in various places. Morgan handed me my bag when I was ready and we headed out the door towards her tiny ancient car.

The silence was almost oppressive but neither of us could think of anything to say to make it better. Even though this was only a temporary separation it felt too much like all the other times I had left her in airports and hotels. My mind was running contingency plans for anything that would go wrong and keep me from Morgan any longer. I tried to stop myself but I think I may be masochistic.

All too soon the train station loomed before me, if a one story hut can loom, and I was leaving. Again. We walked out on to the deserted platform. I pulled her into my arms burying my face in her hair trying to stave off the desperation I knew I would feel the minute I climbed up onto that train. She shifted into, fitting perfectly like I already knew she did, my other half. I was desperate not to leave her. I chanted two weeks over and over in my head. I heard the distinctive chug from along the tracks and crushed her closer. "It's just two weeks." She murmured into my chest."And I'll be coming up there in one weeks time and that won't make it so bad." I nodded knowing that even though I would see her in five days it would feel like a life time and I would miss her terribly. I pulled her chin up and kissed her with everything I had for the few precious moments before the train pulled up and I had to get on it. I felt her heart thudding heavily with every emotion that she was feeling and knew my own matched it. I had to swallow down the lump and focus on her, her taste and smell and feel and all the factors of her that would get me through the next five days of missing her.

The train drew up and the carriage doors opened. "I love you." I whispered in her ear. She smiled up at me, a glorious brilliant smile, which I could never forget. "I love you too." She whispered back, even though there was nobody to overhear us. "Call me when you get there okay." I nodded and kissed her quickly again before climbing onto the train. I got a window seat and watched her waving as the train drew away. Five days and I would see her again, fourteen and I would be back to waking up with her and cooking her dinner and jumping on her anytime I wanted. The thought made me smile. I hadn't realised how exhausted I was when my eyes started to droop and I realised that it was a combination of strenuous but fun activity that I had overly indulged in over the past week. I made myself comfy and fell asleep, dreaming of my Morgan back in Cobh.


	7. Chapter 7

**Good day! Or night I should say since the clouds are beginning to take on that deep blue twinge on dusk here.**

**This is the next chapter in the installment of my mush filled, silly romance between Hunter and Morgan and it is a fabulous reprive from studying to write this that as soon as i am finished posting this I am going to start on the next chapter straight away! Well I may go and get a cup of tea first, you can't deny me that after all I am British. **

**Enjoy and Review if you are so inclined! and please be inclined because reviews just make me happy and a happy me means faster updates. **

**Love**

**KeroaucinaHackney.**

* * *

I sat cross-legged on the couch staring at the phone. Hunter should be getting in around now and I was physically hovering beside the phone waiting for him to call. He had only been away for seven and a half hours and I already missed him with a physical ache. My dingy little flat seems even drearier without him, especially after having him here for so long, complaining about my couch and cooking in my kitchen. I wanted to slap myself, if I met me moping then I would slap me, I was worrying over nothing. Hunter would be fine, he could take care of himself, that I knew and since when was I one of those pining, pathetic girls that never strayed from the phone in case they called. No, I would not do that and I was pretty sure that Hunter would despise that kind of girl. I checked my watch it was half five. Dinner time here and everyone in the coven would be tucking into homemade FOOD; I couldn't go barging into their dining room and interrupt just because I'd had a bought of feminist morale.

My foot tapped furiously as I tried to decide what to do. I could go for a walk along the headlands; it was lovely at this time of year, the stars where bright. I looked out the window: rain. Typical, I will never get used to the changeable weather here; it makes it almost impossible to plan anything. Though it did have a way of reflecting your mood in an annoyingly patronizing way. I could study ... that would take my mind off of Hunter and waiting for his call, I'd also neglected my studies terribly while he was here.

I had known since that summer in Scotland that I wanted to be a Healer; I'd never really had a choice. Ever since I did the Brach with Alice and absorbed her years worth of knowledge on Herbs and spells I had been fascinated with them. The diversity and the possibilities that were contained within the spectrum of healing were vast, wide and ever growing. There was a staggering amount to learn all the different herbs and ways to use them, spells to ease pain and soothe aches. Poultices, tea's and creams. One of the reasons that I hated this flat so much was that there was no Garden and the kitchen wasn't big enough to turn around in let alone make my salves and soaps in.

We would need a big kitchen, the familiar ache in my cheeks returned as I smiled. A big country kitchen, with a window out onto the garden and Hundreds of space. Hunter's family practically lived in their kitchens, he was no different, and I would be working in there almost all the time. I wanted it to be light but warm, with lots of flowers and a huge table to fit everyone round. It would be warm and happy and we would laugh a lot in the kitchen. It would be the heart of Hunter and I's home, which seemed only appropriate since it was the room in which we shared our first kiss. A giggle escaped me, did it seem utterly ridiculous to still be sugar high happy but I was. I was day dreaming outrageously, about life in the future with Hunter. Waking up in the comfiest bed possible next to him. Cold winter nights huddled in front of the fire talking about our days. I could see summer afternoons in the garden, chasing around small blonde haired children. Hunter and I bickering over something silly and making up in the best possible way. I suppressed the urge to squeal, maintaining the composure of a sensible and balanced person that I mostly tried to be. Was it possible to be so utterly happy? To be so completely content and in love and rose tinted seemed wrong in a world so plagued with terrors and yet I couldn't bring myself to feel bad. Guilt was not even registered on the radar of my emotional being. I was just too happy.

I looked at my watch, goddess it was only quarter to six! Even with good day dreams time goes by slowly, I really needed something to take my mind off of my non-communicating fiancé. My eyes flicked around the boxy open plan living room for something to distract me for a while. I could rearrange my kitchen cupboards. Boring, menial and extremely time wasting, perfect! I launched myself of the couch, quickly tying my hair up and got to work.

I was just in the middle of alphabetizing my canned goods when the phone rang and the familiar presence of Hunter hit me tenfold. Like a mad woman I scrambled on all fours across the room and glad my phone off the couch. "Hi" I said breathlessly, a mixture of excitement and exertion. I felt his worry from over the phone line.

"Are you okay, Love?" he sounded tired but still delicious.

"Yeah I'm fine," the knot in my stomach that I had been ignoring for the past four hours had completely unravelled at the sound of his voice, "I just had to run for the phone."

"What were you doing? It had to be something incredibly involving if you had to run in that dolls house you live in."

I cringed, knowing that I was in for major teasing if he knew what I had really been doing. I could lie to him over the phone right, there's no way he would be able to tell, what with the witch senses and the knowing me better than anyone. "Morgan?" his voice was full of curiosity, dammit! My silence had clued him in, I could sense him stronger now so he was focusing in on me and now there was no way I could lie now.

"I was rearranging my kitchen cupboards." I closed my eyes resigned to the fact that I was going to be a laughing stock.

"Can I ask why? Did your soup fall out with the tuna?" he didn't openly laugh but I could practically sense him shaking with withheld laughter.

"No! I just needed the distraction." I sighed shifting my energy a little so I could feel closer to him, if I couldn't be physically closer. It gave a little relief though nowhere near the same amount that would be afforded from his actual presence.

"What did you need distraction from?" I could feel his intrigue thrumming across the line; it was getting stronger with my ambiguity.

"From doing nothing." His low chuckle felt so close that it made my toes curl, my feminist side roared at the injustice of wanting a man so much but considering the fact that the man was Hunter I knew it was pointless to resist missing him.

"So to stop yourself from being bored you clean your kitchen?" His senses were cast, he felt closer than before but I knew that was just him reaching out to me. We had spent hours in this same situation, completely connected to each other even though we were far apart. It was comforting and exquisite to know that we could be just as connected hundreds of miles away from each other as when we were in the same room. Of course it would be so much better if we could be in the same room all the time, completely connected.

I couldn't help be a little snappy with him; he was being far too cocky with me and I needed to bring him down a peg or two "What do you suggest I do then?"

"I suggest..." I felt a little twinge, like he was moving closer to me but that was ridiculous he was in Dublin. "That you open the door."

********

The hotel room was typically dire. The minimalist furniture was completely uncomfy; it was the hotel business cunning plan to give us all back problems and have to take advantage of their stunning array of spa facilities at a premium rate. I jumped on the bed wincing as I was almost thrown back off it. I hated being in hotels rooms when I was awake, I didn't mind them when I was so tired that I couldn't see straight and I collapsed on the bed only to wake up four hours later, run around the shower and out the door again. But when I was awake and aware it was just soul destroying especially after spending time with Morgan which was still and full and fantastic.

I had been away from her for six hours and I already I was completely lost without her. I slept for the entire train ride, dreaming of the beautiful brunette that I had left. I went straight to the new offices to check on the progress of things. It was pretty standard, the builders were still in doing wiring and joining. It was comforting to be in a familiar country again where the builders procrastinated and drank tea so strong that they used the dregs to fill the cracks in walls. They gossiped like old hens and read the daily star, I relished in the correctness of it all.

I climbed up to my office which some smart little cookie decided to put up on the fourteenth floor and planned for the lifts to be put in last, I reminded myself to throw that person out of a window. My office still didn't have walls but it had a light desk and chair which was a vastly better than some places I had been. Quickly I sorted through the pile of paperwork that had all ready accumulated and ignored the nagging growls in my stomach and the slight yearning to be thirty miles away in a tiny flat in little Cóbh. I ended up slipping into day dreams about Morgan, about her long thick hair and the fact that soon I would fall asleep with her every night, safe and tucked into my arms. We would be able to be happy everyday because no matter what would happen we would see each other every day and that made anything worthwhile.

A knock on my non-existent door startled me out of the day dreams and causing me to remember where I was. Silently I cursed the small balding man with a polka dot tie who was hovering in the sometime in the future doorway. "Mr. Niall?" his voice was as bald as his head, completely bare of anything except low constant monotone.

"Yes?" I asked, he seemed hesitant and I didn't have the patience for ditherers today.

"Well ... eh, I ... uh, just wanted ... to ... em, welcome you. Yes ... eh, welcome you ... to Dublin and ... um, hope that ... you will ... eh, be very happy here." I tried to stop my eyebrows shooting up but they were twelve steps ahead of my composure, thankfully I stopped the bark of laughter before it got further than my teeth.

"And your name is?" I tried not to smirk and embarrass the poor man, he really did seem terribly nervous and it wouldn't be fair to make a mockery out of him, I must remember never to let Alwyn meet him.

"It's ... eh, O'Conner sir ... Sean O'Conner." I nodded, recognising the name from my files: He was the obligatory paper pusher from the other government. They wanted to keep an eye on us, make sure we weren't breeding mutants to take over the world. No wonder he was nervous as hell, he was going to be working in an office filled with witches and probably thought that we were going to torture him like some pathetic scene from a Harry Potter book. I wonder what he had done to be papped down to supervising us upstarts. Maybe I would introduce him to Alwyn; it would be fun to see how he would handle that.

"Well then welcome to the office." I smiled wryly around at the plywood and exposed heating pipes. Mr. O'Conner allowed himself a smile then half bowed, half waved as he walked down the hall. I had to smile, everyone was different and yet the same. The one in Paris tried desperately to become one of us, so much so that it was painful to watch. But the man in Sao Paulo had been the funniest, trying to convert us all to Catholicism. Hopefully Mr. O'Conner wouldn't try and change our religion or become one of us that would just be too annoying.

I finished up quickly at the office not really wanting to be in that place for too long knowing that it would become to horribly familiar in the coming weeks. Now I was here, in a cold, lonely hotel room. And Morgan was so near and yet too far away for me to be next to her. This was going to be more torturous than I thought it would be.

I slipped my hand into my coat pocket and pulled out the timetable I had picked up. I double checked my inner clock with the one on the T.V set while I scanned the rows of numbers, doing a quick mental calculation; I jumped up, grabbed my room key, mobile and wallet and ran to the elevator. Quickly I made my way towards St John's road and to Heuston station. I could catch the last Cork train and then hoping that I hadn't missed the last local train out to Cóbh.

I scanned along the boards looking for the platform number and sprinted quickly, groaning at the time. I leaped onto the carriage with seconds to spare, the doors sliding shut behind me. The carriage smelled of sweat and fast food and newspapers. Everyone was in the carriage was either a slumbering commuters or shoppers surrounded by paper bags filled with treasures. I took an empty seat and curled myself into the seat. Public transport isn't really comfortable for anyone over five foot five. I tapped my foot as the city rolled passed me, wishing I had the foresight to pick up a paper or a book. I drummed my fingers, fiddles with the pull down tray in front of me until I got a glare from the severe business woman in front of me, I smiled an apology but began to tap out random patterns on my leg, couldn't trains go any faster! I felt the seconds tick by in my head, I tried to ignore the tedium and focus on the fact that I was hurtling towards Morgan. I zoned out the constant beeping of phones and the rustle of papers and counted down the minutes until I could be back to Morgan. It registered in my mind that it was maybe a little pathetic that I couldn't resist jumping on a train to spend a few hours with her but I waved that pesky little thought away. I was here now, no going back and I definitely didn't want to go back.

I had only minutes to spare with my connection, thankfully it was a small station, only five platforms and I caught the last train to Cóbh just in time. It was only a short train, around half an hour so I kept myself busy for most of only pulling out my phone when we drew into Cóbh; I stood outside the station heading quickly towards Morgan's flat. I tapped my hand impatiently while it rang out waiting for her to pick up.

"Hi" I grinned like a maniac when she finally answered, her voice hoarse and out of breath, why the hell was she running you could cross her flat in two strides. Of course my mind conjured up horrible images of escaped lions and stealth attack spies in her fat which is of course ridiculous because she wouldn't be able to answer the phone. "Are you okay, Love?" the lions wouldn't leave my head until she told me that they weren't attacking her.

"Yeah I'm fine," the lions ran scampering off into the jungle and the spies got back into their kitted out cars, driving off into the dust, "I just had to run for the phone."

Now this confused me, what on earth had she been doing? "What were you doing? It had to be something incredibly involving if you had to run in that dolls house you live in." I turned onto her street and her windows drew my eyes like a beacon hoping maybe to catch a glimpse of her but no such luck, at least I could feel her. I relished for a little moment in just feeling closer to her, Dublin really was too far away. Then I noticed she hadn't answered, which meant she was embarrassed about something. "Morgan?" I queried.

I felt her huffing, "I was rearranging my kitchen cupboards."

"Can I ask why? Did your soup fall out with the tuna?" I was resisting the urge to laugh, who rearranges their kitchen cupboards? That just makes it harder to find things.

"No! I just needed the distraction." She was really huffing, I kind of wished that I was in the room with her so I could see her pouting, but I would be there soon enough. I felt her energy shift towards me as I walked up her close and turned to climb the stairs up to her second floor flat. Thankfully she was focusing on the phone line and not the area around her, I could still surprise her.

"What do you need distraction from?" I really did want to know why clearing out had held her attention so tightly and why she need something to claim her distraction.

"From doing nothing." I laughed as I imagined her stomping her foot in irritation, though I may just have sensed it as I walked down her hallway.

I would never understand why Morgan would clean to distract herself, when I cleaned I could think of a million others things at the same time, it wasn't a very good distraction, "So to stop yourself from being bored you clean your kitchen?" I leaked out my senses a little more as I came to her door. It was so tempting to barge through the door and grab her but that would deny me the pleasure of her surprise.

"Well what do you suggest I do then?" Her voice hinted at her irritation with me and stupidly instead of being sorry as I knew I should be; I was just more desperate to see her.

"I suggest..." I pushed myself off of the opposite wall so I was hovering right in front of her door, "That you open the door." A smile stretched out on my face as I heard her scrambling down her hall. I flicked my phone shut as I heard her unlock the door.

And there she was; all I saw before she launched herself at me was two big brown eyes wide with surprise. I took a step back to brace our weight as her legs wrapped round my waist. Her lips kissed up my neck causing my blood to plummet, I groaned lightly in her ear. She pulled her head up to look at me; I smiled down at her kissing the tip of her nose.

"What on earth are you doing here?" She sounded perfectly amazed and I had to pat myself on the back, it wasn't often that you got to hoodwink a witch as strong as her.

I shrugged, "I missed you." She smiled and reached up to kiss me and I knew that this was as perfect as life could get. Her lips came away from mine as she pulled back, I moaned in protest.

"Don't you have to get back to Dublin?!" her voice was slightly shrill with worry and I had to laugh at her, she only ever worried about me and what I was supposed to be doing. Never about herself, which was a much more pertinent thing to do, I could take care of myself. I swooped to kiss her lips in short quick succession.

"I can go up on the early train." She smiled up at me and launched another attack on my lips not that I was really caring about that. I pressed her up against the wall, leaning in, deepening the kiss. My head span and I kissed her as if I had been separated from her for months instead of hours. She moaned into me and I began to lose my grip on my brain functions. Her hands worked their way into my hair; I was slowly crumbling into her. Her tongue swept along my lip, my mouth fell open without any control from me and our kiss deepened to dangerous levels and I knew we had to get inside soon or we would end up breaking the law.

"Ahem." A cough interrupted us and Morgan and I broke apart only far enough to turn to our heads towards the hated intruder. A woman in a headscarf with rollers peaking out and a poly bag filled with milk and digestive biscuits. She was scowling at us, I felt the heat from Morgan's blush, "Good evening Mrs. Kirky." She whispered, hanging her head, my brain had only just begun to see again so I was nowhere near being able to speak, so I merely smiled at her and received a glower back from her. So Mrs. Kirky wasn't a fan of snogging out with the confines of a closed room.

"Morgan!" She nodded curtly, her voice like my primary school head mistresses. Morgan's hand slipped into mine and she tugged me into her flat. Mrs. Kirky's face fell into a look not dissimilar to the one that my Gran had when she found out she hadn't won the county flower show. "Goodnight, Mrs. Kirky." Morgan gave her a smile and kicked the door shut, before the door had even shut Morgan was right back in my arms.

I couldn't help chuckling a little, "You're going to get a reputation." I whispered, her being entirely too close for coherent thoughts.

"As what?" her voice breathy and lips not even a millimetre away from mine. Her eyes were closed and lips pink and she was entirely breath taking.

"As the girl who lets strange men into her flat late at night. You're going to end up with a queue of men outside your door. I'm going to end up guarding your door snarling at them all." I leaned in again kissing her softly as she laughed.

"Well they can just queue up, but they are just going to have to be disappointed because I belong to you." My mouth was on hers before she finished the breath she had taken. She was mine. My head could hardly begin to process the enormity of what she had just told me. I had never once thought of her as belonging to me, she was always the best thing that had happened to me. An unbelievable enigma that just happened to choose to spend her life with me. I was protective of her and ever since we had been together and that I knew what it was like to be with her I was reluctant to let her go. And I certainly wouldn't without a fight. So to have her say the she was mine was utterly indescribable.

"I love you" I told her, when we both desperately needed a breath. She smiled brightly up at me, "Now I want to see your new and improved organised kitchen." Her face screwed up in embarrassment and I laughed pulling her into her everything room. I peaked round the cupboards to find the contents of half of them in a pile on the middle of the floor. I laughed again, Morgan whacking me on the shoulder, "Isn't reorganising supposed to make it tidier and easier to find things?" I smiled at her.

"Well it's your fault it's a mess! You interrupted me!" I winced as she punched my shoulder, cursing myself for teaching her how to punch properly.

"Well then I'll just go!" I turned to leave. Only a couple of seconds past before her hands locked on to my arm, pulling me back.

"NO!" she spun me around and I was assaulted with the pout. I just shook my head, cradling her head in my hands.

I kissed her mouth quickly a few times, "Not Leaving," I murmured.

"Good!" she smiled, "That means you can help me tidy up." Oh, I was going to kill her the Machiavellian little minx. I was in love with a very dangerous creature.

"What can I do then?" I asked shrugging out of my jacket and dumping it over one of the chairs at the dining table.

"You can put everything I give you exactly where I tell you too." She commanded, beaming up at me.

I saluted her, "Reporting for duty, Sir." I got a tin of sweet corn thrown at me for my impudence, "Now that not fair, what did the sweet corn ever do to you?"

She glowered at me, "Nothing, it was just an innocent victim sacrificed for the revenge."

"Well now you're making me feel bad, I lost guiltless sweet corn it's life."

She chucked me a tin of soup and pointed to a cupboard, "Well keep your smart comments to yourself and do what you are told and no more blameless vegetables wills lose their lives." She crossed her arms and dared me to give her any cheek back, she looked adorable when she was trying to be commanding. I decided I had better be a good boy and do as I was told less I be cast out without a care into the freezing cold night and be forced to beg for food like Oliver Twist.

So I spent the next hour enslaved in menial labour, getting bossed about by a very pernickety fiancée and whacked every time I dared to make fun of her for the slightly backwards way that she decided to arrange her crockery. We finished around an hour later, Morgan positively gleaming at her newly in order kitchen. I pulled her down with me onto her couch snuggling herself into me, we got ourselves comfortable. Well as comfortable as I could on the tiny little excuse for a couch. "You realise that tomorrow morning, when your are half asleep and desperate for your diet coke and you can't find it you will be very grumpy."

"I will not!" she huffed, "I didn't rearrange my fridge just the cupboards, so my diet coke is still in exactly the same hallowed place."

I couldn't help but laugh at my little American; unfortunately it was interrupted with an eclipsing yawn. "Bed!" Morgan commanded, pointing towards her bedroom.

I shook my head, "Not tired." I said petulantly but my statement was marred a little by another jaw breaking yawn. Morgan's eyebrows rose in disbelief and climbed off me, I moaned in protest and tried to pull her back down but she stood firm. "Come on, you'll have to be up early and I don't think that your new workers will be too happy with me if I keep you hidden in Cobh." She pulled me up off the couch and tugged me towards the bedroom.

"Fine." I muttered, wrapping my arms around her waist, "But you are coming with me."

"Well I wasn't going to leave you in there all alone." She stretched up to kiss underneath my jaw. I nuzzled her beneath her ear, "Good." I smiled when I felt her shiver.

She turned round to face me as we walked into the small room; that was basically filled with the standard double bed. I rested my head on her shoulder, my eyes straining to keep open. I was half asleep as Morgan unbuttoned my shirt; my brain wasn't shut down enough to ignore her soft hands undressing me. I lifted my head to look at her, my eyes locking on to her dark eyes. She was beautiful, with the moonlight gleaming of her skin and her eyes as deep as the night sky shining with love and happiness and I thanked every deity that I could think of that those eyes were directed at me. My heart had swelled, making it hard for me to breathe. I took a deep gulp of air before kissing her softly letting myself just feel her and shivered at her hands tracing down my chest. There was no other noise, except our hesitant breaths. We tumbled on to her bed and spent the night with each other, falling easily into a dreamless sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello!!!!! **

**Has anyone seen the freaky new PM-ing stuff? What is with the subject bar? We now have to be witty when sending messages, I don't know if my brain can handle that? **

**Anyway... here is the next chapter of my little baby. I love this story and I have become slightly diabolical with it, which I have to admit is incredibly fun! I do feel like I should have Storm clouds and constant screams playing around me. **

**So read, enjoy, review! I will update faster I promise, though they may become sporadic over the next wee while because I do have to study for my exams. **

**love**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Now was the time to make a move. Morgan needed to know how I felt and that there were options other than that jumped up Englishman. Besides he was gone now, running off to work in Dublin, which wasn't nearly far enough for my liking. I hadn't been very impressed with him; he had never let Morgan go and had pretty much held her hostage in her flat for the past week. He hardly ever even acknowledged her, left her to the will of the world. If she was mine I would never let her out of my sight, I would always be there to protect her, and she was too precious to be left to the tides of the world. I could keep her from the horrors of the world, unlike he, who didn't seem to care if she got in to trouble. I was infuriated by him and his attitude, so blasé, he just waltzed back in and claimed Morgan even though he had seen her a grand total of six times in the past two years. This was not the way a girl like Morgan should be treated.

I picked up the cordless phone from the kitchen and took it to my room to give me some semblance of privacy from my parents. I had never told them about my feelings for Morgan, in fact I had never told anyone about them. We would wait until we had gotten closer together then we could tell the Coven. They would all be ecstatic for us; it was only fitting that the two of us would be married. Both children of Belwicket, me the son of the current high priestess and Morgan with the blood of our ancient rules. It seemed to be destined and no one else, even that keratinous idiot, was going to come in between us. I dialled her number, checking the time on my watch, it was half nine she would still be in her flat getting ready to head to Keady's house or the library.

"Mumph ... Hello?" she sounded tired, was it possible to still be in bed at this time in the day?

"Morgan. Hi it's me."

"Who's me?" her voice mumbled, sounding half asleep. My heart plummeted, it's just because she doesn't know you like that yet.

"It's Colm."

"Oh. Hi Colm, is everything okay? Has something happened?" I smiled; she cared so much about Belwicket just like she should.

"Everything is fine, you don't need to worry I just wanted to ask you something." My heart was pounding furiously.

"Sure. Go ahead."

"I wanted to ask you round to tea tonight, we haven't seen you in a while." I hoped that she picked up on my meaning; she should know that it was wrong for Hunter to be so selfish.

"Yeah, I guess I have been a little preoccupied. What time do you want me over at?" The nerves in my stomach unravelled and I felt like I was about to burst with happiness, she had agreed!

"Five o'clock will be fine,"

"Okay, that'll be fine." She sounded happy, happy was good, "I have to go Colm, my call waiting is beeping and I'll have to take it." The line went dead and I collapsed on my bed planning on what I was going to say to her tonight. I would have to get my mum to cook something for us, and then bribe her and dad to leave tonight.

This was really going to happen. I couldn't wait.

********

"I swear, I thought the poor bloke was going to have a heart attack. His eyes were about to pop out, his veins were going to burst and it was so utterly hard not to laugh." Hunter was even cracking up in the retelling of the story. Apparently his new government liaison walked in on two of the new employees doing a "Bless This Space" rite, the poor man.

"Hunter don't be mean. The poor man is probably hiding in a corner somewhere having a panic attack. Shouldn't you be looking for him instead of phoning me to make fun of him?" I had to admit it was hilarious but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man, I knew what it was like to be shocked by magic.

"But it was bloody hilarious! And anyway one of the healers has gone to find him. They are far more qualified than I am to deal with him." he sounded like a five year old being scolded for eating cookies just before his dinner.

"Okay, it is a little bit funny but he could have had a heart attack and that would have been a fantastic way to endear you to the local community, killing off one on the first day of the job!"

"Good point. I'll have to print up "Spell in Progress" signs for all the doors to give Mr. O'Conner a bit of warning before he goes bursting into rooms." I snorted, spilling my diet coke in the progress, "I was actually being serious you know." He told me and I couldn't help but laugh again.

"I have a question." I told him, slotting my trusty strawberry poptarts into my toaster.

"Well then ask it." He was doing that infuriating rational voice.

"Don't be cheeky! And why are you on the phone to me and not doing very important work like setting up the New Charter Offices?"

"Do you want me to go?"

"No! I was just wondering." The toaster popped and I took the warm yummy little slices of heaven out.

"Well to answer your question, yes I do have to get to work and I was phoning because I had been seeking a good reason to call you since I left this morning and it presented the perfect opportunity." My heart melted but I couldn't answer him since I had just taken a bite of my breakfast and had a mouthful of poptart. "Love, you still there?"

"Yes," I mumbled through a sticky mouthful. "Sorry, breakfast." I explained and I giggled when I heard him tutting. After four years he had stopped trying to get me to change my choice of morning sustenance and had demoted himself to general disapproval.

"So what are you doing today?" He asked, he was stalling hanging up and I didn't really mind that much, though I knew that I had to go and that he probably had a to-do list the same length as a fully grown blue whale.

"I'm going to Keady's. She is teaching me some good spells for emergency pain relief. I should be there for most of the day. Then I'm heading up to Katrina's for dinner. What's on your list?"

"Well I have to," He took a deep breath, "look over the building work and chase down the project manger to ask him why the hell they are three weeks late. I have to convince Mr. O'Conner to keep working here. Sort through an over flowing in tray and horribly I have to set up my computer, which will probably take me around a year to do." I giggled he really was technologically challenged, sure the boy could sniff out liar with in a ten mile radius but ask him to send an email and he was stumped.

"Just don't get tangled in cables or put you foot through it." I warned him.

"That was one time and it was a particularly petulant photocopier." He grumbled.

"Yes and your murder of it has been spread around the technology community and now none of them are going to work for you. They are very loyal."

"Says the girl who regularly beats the hell out of her TV."

I growled, "Yeah well that thing is a piece of crap, it needs a firm hand otherwise it would just walk all over me and make me watch Coronation street or such like."

"See it's hard not to hit frustrating objects when they don't do as they are told." I could feel him gloating from across the line; the smug know it all was so going to pay for that. He was just lucky that he was over a phone line and out of reach of my itching to hit him palm. I caught sight of the clock as I put my empty can in the bin, I could not be quarter past ten already!

"Shit, sorry Hon I've got to go or I'm going to have a very pissed off Keady on my hands."

"And after talking to her for five minutes I can imagine that to be a bit like bear with a bad headache."

"You're not far off. Call me later?" I was nervous, like I was seventeen again and completely stressed out over him, scared that he would turn me down and have my heart ripped out. He could still throw me into a tailspin, even after four years with him.

"Of course Love," I let out the breath I hadn't even known I was holding, "Talk to you then."

"All right. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye."

"Bye" I hung up, running to my bathroom. I didn't have time to let my boiler kick into action and gave myself teeth marks from keeping the frigid water squeals inside my mouth. After the world's quickest shower and wardrobe raid ever I was practically running down my street, heading for Keady's.

Her small house was a stone cottage wedged between an nineteen sixties semi detached block and a convenience store. Her short front yard was filled with her "ordinary" vegetable and herb patches, the ones she used for cooking; her "magickal" plants were kept in the back yard. The distinction to someone non-magickal would have been incomprehensible. But in magick it wasn't only that the herbs that played importance in spells and rites but also where they were placed in the garden. Almost every Wiccans garden was placed out in the shape of a wheel of the year. The placement of a herb is related to when it is best in bloom and when its properties are at its peak. They are also ranked by potency, the headiest being placed in the centre of the circle; they get gradually less potent as you move to the outer circumference. It is fascinating to watch the plants grow and die in an ever revolving slow motion circle. When I see it I can think about life clearly and I get all my ideas straight in my head but as soon as I snap out of it or I got distracted then I lost every epiphany I had made and I couldn't even begin to articulate what I had been thinking only seconds before.

I shut the wrought iron fence behind me, waling quickly up to the front door. As I reached up to knock the door swung open with a bang and a flustered Keady appeared. "Thank the goddess!" She gripped my denim jacket pulling me inside, "I thought something horrible had befallen you. What on earth kept you?" Guilt stabbed me for worrying her; most members of Belwicket were terrible worriers. The years of hiding in fear had not done much for their panic control. If someone didn't turn up and hadn't phoned to say they were okay then everyone feared the worst. It took you longer to calm them all down than to find out of the person was okay. Sometimes it frustrated me having everyone constantly having to know my whereabouts but I knew it was born out of love. I also knew that if it hadn't been for my Biological Father then none of their fear would exist.

"Sorry Keady, I got held up in a phone conversation and didn't realise the time." I couldn't meet her eyes out of shame, it was irresponsible of me to keep her, and I knew how crazy it sent them. I could feel her disapproval from miles away and I dared a peak at her face. Her eyes were furrowed and lips pursed, she was really upset but trying to hold it in.

"And who would be calling you so early?" From her accusatory tone, I knew that she had guessed it was Hunter that had kept me.

"Well at first it was Colm, in fact he woke me up and invited me to dinner," Keady's eyebrows rose in shock. I wondered why, it wasn't unusual for me to have dinner at the Byrne's house. She also seemed smugly satisfied, I had the feeling that I was in the dark about something.

"So it was Colm that kept you, well I guess I can't complain about that."

"Well then Hunter phoned and I kind of got caught up with him." Her expression darkened and I wanted to ask her why, but something stopped me. I guess I didn't really want to know and I was absolutely itching to get to work. I still got a thrill from learning something new in Wicca, from connecting to the infinite and wonderful rush of magick. I had asked Hunter once if you got used to it over time, but he had shook his head. Telling me that it didn't matter how long you practised Wicca you never lost the rush of connecting to the Goddess and everything that she had touched or blessed. It was indescribable to know that for the rest of my life I would always get that rush.

Keady's circle room was small, clean and almost clinical. Keady didn't like clutter nothing was there because it was pretty and she liked it, everything had a purpose. It was better than having lots of superfluous crap in your circle room, but I preferred mine a bit more homely. Keady quickly drew our circle in plain chalk and I stepped in settling myself, basket legged, on the floor.

"Okay so these spells are powerful and only ever to be used in emergencies. They will sap your energy so it is important to keep yourself grounded throughout so that you don't fuse yourself." Quickly she went over the forms of the spells and help me with my pronunciation of words. My Gaelic was improving but I still had a hard time wrapping my tongue around the words. She settled after going through the spells once again and lit the candle and incense for our circle. I relaxed my body; clearing my head and making the entire outside world go away. Then the heartfelt moment arose and I was connected to everything, the goddess had sent me her power and it mingled with my own and I was buzzing with power. I recalled the first forms of the new spell, placing them down quickly, some of my power leached out of me being set back out into the universe, if of course I was doing the spell for real the energy would be sent to person in desperate need of help.

I finished the final forms of the spell, feeling every form of energy rush out of me. I crashed onto the floor, my head spinning uncontrollably. Keady had been right, it really did sap you. My head was in between my knees, while Keady dismantled the circle. "Just keep your head down dear." Keady's voice reached my ears through a layer of mystical cotton wool. Euch, this reminded me of when I was first doing small spells and no matter how small they were I always got sapped. My head cleared and I stood up to Keady tidy. "Come on," She took my shoulder and led me out of the circle room, "let's get you something to eat."

We sat in her rather empty living room, with cups of tea and a tray of biscuits, having some elevenses, while got wolfed down a tray of caramel shortcake that Susan had sent round. "We would have been able to go over a few different forms of the spell but I've got to run into Cork for a while." I hung my head knowing that I had messed up her day by being late. "So does Hunter phone you every morning then?" I didn't like her huffy tone, I knew that Keady was strict and liked her schedule but it really was silly to get this upset over my being five minutes late because I was talking to my fiancé on the phone! To be fair though she didn't know that he was my fiancé.

My patience snapped. "Keady why is it that your are fine with Colm keeping me late but are infuriated by the prospect of Hunter, my boyfriend, doing the same thing?"

Her face twisted into a pained expression and I braced myself for some of Keady's famed frankness, "Well it's just that I don't trust Hunter." No matter how much I had steeled myself it felt like a hot knife had sliced through my heart.

"Why not?" I demanded, "You hardly even know him!" I was annoyed at her, I knew that she had no reason as yet to trust Hunter but she had also been given no reason to distrust him.

"Now just calm down dear and listen to my reasoning." She patted my knee and I flinched away from her touch. She carried on steadily though. "Hunter seems like a nice enough lad, but he hasn't exactly been there for you these past couple of years."

"Well he has been a little busy you know setting up the New Charter and all!" I was being very snippy but forgive me if I didn't like people attacking Hunter.

"Yes, I know that and as one of the founding members of the New Charter he will always have to be focused on that. He will probably have to run off to deal with numerous problems all the time and will never be there for you."

That did it. "Hunter has always been there for me. If I was in any kind of trouble then he would be by my side as fast as possible. What he is doing is incredibly important and I don't resent him for it, in fact I encourage it even if it takes him away from me. Hunter and I have always been incredibly different but we love and support each other and a little bit of distance is not going to change that." I grabbed my coat and got out of Keady's house before I started bawling.

I stormed into my flat, still fuming. I could have strangled Keady; she had no right to question my relationship. Sure Hunter and I had our problems, the distance being one of them but not only had that been solved now I didn't think that I could ever live my life without Hunter at least there on the end of the phone line. Of course now the phone line would only be needed during office hours, since we would be living together and that would be fabulous. I did have the niggling doubt that after the novelty of living with me had worn off and the set up of the Dublin offices had been completed, that he would get bored and antsy, not have enough to keep his brain going. For those few months when he was working at Practical Magick he was going stir crazy, he worked his way through every possible job at a snail's pace just to fill up space.

My eye caught on the picture of the two of us that I had on my windowsill. It had been taken at his house in Westmare; it was taken in front of the house, with the beach in the background. His arms were wrapped around me and we were both laughing, probably at one of the numerous hilarious things that his cousins seemed to regularly do. I traced his face, wishing that he could be here right now and that he could hug me and make me feel so much better. That was the worst thing, no matter how mad I was at Keady I knew that at some point I had thought the same as her. I had wanted Hunter to just be here with me, but Hunter wouldn't be Hunter without his incredibly important work. He wouldn't be the man I loved without that work. Hunter had told me that he would be perfectly happy running an office, that it posed enough problems and headaches to keep him satisfied. He promised me that he wouldn't get bored and he just wanted to be with me.

********

I was still fuming when I walked up Katrina's path; Colm opened the door before I had even gotten halfway up to the house. His face was crinkled in a big smile; I noticed that he was dressed up. "Hey are you going out later? You look smart." He was wearing a button up shirt which was smart, for Colm. Usually he wore t-shirts and only ever dressed up when he had a date. I wondered who the lucky girl was.

He led me in, "Uh no I'm not going out later." He had probably had a meeting at work then.

I cast my senses searching for Katrina and Powel, but I didn't find them. "Aren't Katrina and Powel here?" I turned back round to ask him as I dumped my coat in the hall cupboard.

"No they aren't." He said, I realised that he sounded so nervous. I wondered what had happened. I walked through to the living room and froze in shock.

The place was filled with candles, the small table in the corner set only for two. Bile rose in my throat as I realised I was the lucky girl he had dressed up for. "Colm what is going on?" I wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but to be honest I really just didn't want to believe what I was seeing.

"Urmm ... well I invited you to dinner." He flushed, "I thought you knew that when I phoned." I shut my eyes trying to keep my sanity or from throwing something at Colm.

"Dinner, Colm you invited me to dinner. Not on a date!" My voice was so shrill, I feared for my eardrums. Why did this have to happen tonight? My patience was at its tethered end. Didn't he have some little idea that asking a girl who already had a boyfriend out on date was a little bit ridiculous!

"Well I thought it was implied!" His voice began to break with anger, which didn't do anything to placate me; he didn't have a right to be angry! I hadn't done anything to him.

"No, no it isn't implied especially since I already have a boyfriend!" Anger filled me up; all I could see was red.

Colm's hands clenched and he looked furious, "But he isn't here! He doesn't deserve you!"

Oh no, not again, not twice in one day! Hunter didn't deserve to be attacked like this especially by people who didn't know him. "He does deserve me! And even if he didn't it doesn't matter, I love him. I have chosen him!"

"But he doesn't understand you! He can't understand your life in Belwicket, if he did then he would have moved here with you years ago!"

Didn't anybody here understand that it wasn't necessary for a couple to have everything in common for it to work! Well of course they didn't everyone here was so wrapped up in coven life I was surprised when they actually noticed the world outside. "He doesn't have to understand my life here, he just has to accept it and guess what ... he does!" I really felt like smacking him around the head to try and knock some sense into him.

"But you need someone to be there for you, someone to come home to! I can be that person Morgan, I will always be there for you. I can be there to protect you!"

"I don't need someone to protect me!" I practically growled at him, "Not anymore, I can take care of myself. What I need is Hunter and I'm sorry to disappoint you, Colm, but I'll never want anyone else." I walked round him to grab my coat and leave before I did something to hurt him. But he grabbed me before I could get out the living room. his hands were painfully gripped around my upper arms and I tried to break out, "Colm let go of me!"

His lips came down on my own and I wanted to cry! I wanted to kill him! And I really wanted him to stop kissing me! It was horrible and wet and made my stomach turn with disgust. I brought my knee up connecting with his most valued parts, his hands let go of me and I ran out of the house, without looking back, trying not to burst into tears.

********

I sat on my couch, arms hugging my knees rocking gently. Dagda leapt lightly up next to me, offering his small relief, I almost burst out crying then but I was still too angry to be upset. I couldn't cope with this! Colm had no right to say what he had! He had had no right to kiss me! He knew that I was happy with Hunter, he had seen it! He couldn't love me he just couldn't. I was never going to love anyone but Hunter and I certainly couldn't be with someone whose kisses made me want to bring up everything I had eaten in the past twenty-four hours. Colm was a great guy and I had always suspected that he had some feelings for me but he was like a brother to me. My stomach revolted at the thought of causing him pain but there wasn't another option. I had already found my soul mate; Hunter was my mùrin beatha dàn, my other half. Hunter completely and utterly shadowed him in every possible way.

How dare he accuse Hunter of those things! My anger had boiled up again like bitter acid burning my throat; Hunter had never been anything but over protective of me. My mind went back to nights where he had thought it necessary to stay outside my house in Widow's Vale. In those months when I was just coming to terms with being a witch he had constantly covered my house in the strongest protection spells he knew. But I had needed them then, while I was still learning! Hunter had wanted me to know how to do it for myself. To be able to protect myself. He had taught me powerful ward evil spells and some of the strongest defensive magic there was! Instead of wrapping me up in wool he knew that I had to learn how to handle myself and though he would prefer it if he could constantly keep me protected personally he knew that it wasn't possible. Hunter at least trusted me to take care of myself. Did not treat me like the fragile little creature Colm seemed to think that I was. I wasn't fragile, I was a lot stronger than he could even imagine.

My senses flared to life as Hunter's presence assaulted my senses. I answered the phone before the first ring had even finished. I desperately needed to hear his voice, the still point in my nauseatingly revolving world.

"Morgan!" at the sound of his voice the tears I had been keeping at bay leaked out over onto my face.

"Hi." I couldn't help sniffling.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" He was sending me soothing vibes, my body relaxed instantaneously. That I was utterly thankful for, his presence was enough to fight the anxiety and my mind cleared of anger, if I told Hunter what happened right now then he would fly off the handle, I could feel his worry and stress under the comforting tendrils that he was transmitting me.

"I'm okay; I've just had a bit of a shock." Goddess what a pathetic excuse, nut completely true I suppose. "Can I tell you about it later?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that he wouldn't give up on finding out so easily. It was then that I began to sense how wound up he was, surely he couldn't have gotten this worked up in a matter of minutes? "Are you okay?" I asked.

"I ... uh ... have some bad news." Oh goddess, what had happened? The new charter wasn't going to send him away again? I had just gotten him back! They just couldn't do that! We were going to be so happy! He just couldn't leave me, not now!

His voice came to me again, filled with worry, "Morgan, Love, It's about Ciaran."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Hi!!**

**To sleepy for a witty and intreguieng authors note ... in fact too sleepy to live ... wah! Bed! **

**Read and review if you wish, though reviews make me cheery and that makes me less likely to kill a customer which ensures you more updates so really it's inyour best intrests. **

**love**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

The day had been long and horrible. It was now six o'clock and I had been in here since half past eight, I was about to pass out. I needed to get back to my hotel and collapse on that bed. Unfortunately I had only gotten through half of my in tray. It was the usual stuff for the first week of opening, hundreds of CV's from witches seeking work, enquiries for what facilities we will be providing and the usual antipathy from witches whose loyalty was to the International Council of Witches and the ones who didn't want to have a ruling body at all. There was nothing I could do about those witches and we wouldn't force our rules on them and would only contact them if they caused us any trouble.

I had tried and failed miserably to set up my computer and then spent two hours on the phone to a very uncooperative I.T consultant whom I wanted to kill! Turning it off at the main switch doesn't bloody work if the thing won't turn on in the first place! I gave up after three hours more of trying to get the piece of crap to work and decided that a computer wasn't really necessary, I had a phone and a pad of paper I didn't need fancy, fandangle technology.

The phone, which had finally been hooked up, had rung non-stop with congratulory calls from other patrons of the New Charter. I liked and respected most of these people but I really wished that would just leave me alone to get set up.

The project manager of the building work had been a complete arse and I began to wish for his untimely demise or at least for his football team to lose at the weekend. He kept fobbing me off with the usual problems and complications. I could sense that he thought I was inexperienced because I was so young, imagine his surprise when I called him out on a few things. It was a slight disgrace that a few workers already in here that hand to perch themselves on wooden joists and duck under wires hanging from the ceilings to get from one end of the hall to another. The building had been built in the nineteen sixties as an office block for a company that went out of business in the nineteen nineties crash; it had lain derelict since and was taking a long time and a lot of money to get it habitable.

Now I was grumpy, exhausted and hungry and still had about ten things to do before I felt I could justifiably leave. What made the matter worse was knowing that what I was going to was an empty sterile hotel room and not Morgan. The initial set up required my proximity to the offices. I had to be on hand for deliveries, for cataloguing and for the innumerable things that invariably go wrong no matter how much you safe guarded against them. What I couldn't wait for was the time when things were stable enough for me to be able to go home every night. I sat happily in fatigued day dreams about a warm house and a warmer Morgan wrapped around me.

I had just grabbed my jacket and started to head out of the bombsite of an office. When my phone rang again, I debated not answering it but when I sensed that it was my correspondent, Oliver Stewart, in London I knew I couldn't avoid it.

"Good evening Oliver." I greeted, picking up the handset, that was still lying on the floor because the cable couldn't reach my desk and I couldn't move my desk because it was on one of the floor islands completely isolated from the rest.

"Hunter, I'm glad I caught you." Perfect something is wrong.

"What's happened?" I asked wearily, dragging my hand over my eyes trying to bring out the last dregs of my energy to deal whatever catastrophe had occurred.

"I understand that a couple of years ago you were involved in the Ciaran MacEwan incident." My stomach plummeted.

"Yes I was, why?" As usual whenever that man's name was mentioned the anger that I learned years ago to keep at bay, the anger that for years I had never even felt a hint of, boiled up in me and I found it hard to focus on what Oliver was telling me.

"Look, we don't know what happened, as you know witches whom have undergone that ... treatment ... never recover mentally but he was doing fine physically, until last night. According to the on hand healer and the doctors at the hospital it was quick, he didn't feel a thing, and he just went." My head couldn't take in what he was telling me, "I know that you're girl is ... eh, was ... close to him. It's probably best that you tell her." I nodded, past the stage of actually using words, and then almost whacked myself on the head when I remembered that I was on the phone.

"He's dead?" I managed to gasp out.

"That he is. I know it may be hard for many of us to feel any kind of sorrow at this news," that was true, perversely many would be celebrating tonight, my own father may be one of them. But I knew one person that wouldn't be happy at this news and that person was the most important one to me. Morgan was going to be crushed, "but that will not count for everyone."

"Thank you, Oliver. I've got to go." I told him.

"I understand, we'll talk to you later Hunter." As soon as I hung up, I ran down the fourteen bloody flights of stairs and for the second night in a row I was running to catch a train back to my fiancée. This time unfortunately it wasn't a happy surprise, it wasn't the sheer need to just see her, I desperately wished that it was.

Should I phone and give her some warning? I stared listlessly at my phone, turning it over in my hands. The urge to tell her straight away was strong and she wouldn't thank me for just turning up. If I saw her, before I told her, happy and smiling then I wouldn't be able to tell her. I had to call her now and just get there as soon as possible.

"Morgan!" I called, as she picked up the phone straight away, I could hardly hear over the noise in the train station. I ran to the train, glad to see that it was half dead, the twilight period between commuters and clubbers.

"Hi." Her voice was so small and filled with pain, had she already heard? Oh Goddess had Killian already phoned her, I would kill him if he had done his usual immature, flighty routine and just dumped it on her.

"What's happened? Are you okay?" franticly I sent soothing vibes to her, hoping to calm her down even from this far away. I just desperately needed to know that she was okay.

"I'm okay; I've just had a bit of a shock." She sounded exhausted, why couldn't trains just go faster? The Japanese had trains that went one hundred and seventy five miles an hour, why couldn't the Irish? I really was just wanted to get to her. "Are you okay?" she asked, she didn't know, I let out a breath; if she did she would have told me.

I steeled myself to tell her, "I ... uh ... have some news." I felt her tension levels rocket up, "Morgan, Love, it's about Ciaran." God I wished that this was a ten minute train journey. "He passed away last night, in his sleep."

Silence.

Complete silence and I was calling her name, begging her to speak to me.

Her voice finally sounded, "He's dead." Eerily echoing my own earlier statement.

"Yes." It was all I could say, I couldn't think of anything else.

Forty minutes later I was scampered up the stairs to her flat. She came fleeting down the hall towards me, her hair swinging behind her. She felt so small as I locked my arms around her, she was sobbing wildly and I did everything I could think of to comfort her. I kissed her forehead over and over, stroked her hair, pulled her closer into me. She sagged into me and I scooped her up into my arms, carrying her into the flat, kicking the door shut behind me.

I sat with her on the couch; she was curled in my lap still breaking her heart and I couldn't do anything but hold her and try not to fall to pieces with her. I hated seeing Morgan upset, always had. Because she was always so strong it took a lot to make her cry so when she did it made me want to strangle the person who had upset, this time however clogged arteries had beaten me to it. I rocked her gently while she sobbed. She was freezing; I pulled the blanket around us. I didn't want her to spiral into this, she would already be blaming herself for Ciaran's death, for some unbelievable reason she always felt sorry for him. I knew that he was her biological father and that some, though admittedly confusing, emotions would exist but she couldn't blame herself for the actions of her father. She wasn't to blame that he was a sadistic bastard, she wasn't to blame that he had had a hand killed hundreds of people. She wasn't to blame that he left his first family and she wasn't to blame for his death. I would let her do that to herself.

Morgan's crying had slowed to sniffles and shudders; I pulled her in closer to me, pulling the blanket round her, tucking it in. I kissed her temple while she lay against my shoulder not saying a word but she had that faraway look in her eye which meant that she was wallowing in guilt. "Morgan." My voice was hoarse from not being used for a while, but stern none the less, "Don't do this to yourself, it's not your fault."

"But he was my Father and I help to strip him of his powers. His magic was everything to him and as soon as he lost them he lost his fight." Her voice was small and wracked with sobs as I once again pulled her closer and kissed every part of her beautiful, blotched face.

"First of all it was me that stripped Ciaran of his powers, so if anyone should be feeling guilty about that it is me. Second, Ciaran was a very bad witch and a bad man; he lost his powers not because of you but because of what he had done." I held her face between my hands, forcing her to look at me; she got that glint in her eyes which told me that she was annoyed at me for being needlessly rational as she called it. It made me relax to see it though; it meant she couldn't think up of a reason to argue me on it. She just nodded, reburying her head in my shoulder, sighing.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"I don't know, I'm half shell shocked, half completely confused. Ciaran was one of the most powerful witches and even though he hadn't been able to use magic, he was still alive, somehow still undefeated and now he is gone. Just gone and by natural causes. It's just so ... weird. I had always imagined him going down in a blaze of fire or fighting or at least in control. Here he had no control, no dignity."

And a man like him hardly deserves dignity, I though darkly but refrained from saying it because despite appearances I wasn't a complete and utter plonker. I was finding it hard to feel any sorrow for the death of Ciaran MacEwan, he wasn't a man I was sorry to see go and a lot of people would be sharing my opinion. The love of my life however wasn't one of those witches, in one of the ultimate paradoxes of our relationship, one of us loved Ciaran and the other hated him. I didn't know if I loved Morgan despite her love of Ciaran or because of it, but it was a part of who she was and I loved her way to much for it to even matter. "What do you want to do?" I asked her softly.

"I want to go to the funeral." She said decidedly, shifting in my lap to look at me.

I nodded, "I'll come with you." No way was I letting her do this alone.

"But Hunter all the people there hate you! They will probably try and kill you!" Typical Morgan not realising that she was also in immense danger by going to a funeral filled with the jilted ex-family, which from experience we knew could be hostile, and withes who worshipped Ciaran thus want to kill the girl how helped bring about his downfall.

"Yeah and they are going to welcome you with open arms and a bouquet of flowers." She pouted at me.

"Hunter, please, I don't want you to get hurt! You are too important to get injured. You are too important to me!" she was pleading with me, desperately, but there still wasn't a snowball's chance in hell that I was letting her go to that funeral alone.

"Nope, sorry I'm going. I can protect myself and I'm going to make sure that none of them there touch a hair on your precious head." I kissed her forehead, "and I'm not going to let you go there all alone."

"Good." Her voice was stronger than it had been all night. Though my head boggled a little at the quick way she had changed her mind.

"A minute ago you didn't want me to go." I was completely dazed.

"Yeah but I really don't think I could handle it without you there." She relaxed completely into me and I tangled my fingers in her hair, while she mulled things over. She was mulling and I wasn't going to interrupt her, at least I knew she wasn't going to keep blaming herself for Ciaran's death. That at least was a weight off my mind now I just had to take care of her. Make sure that she was okay and that she was completely comfortable.

We sat, just in complete silence, well I was half falling asleep, but my slight neurosis about Morgan was keeping me up, every time she moved, I jumped. Every time she sighed, I checked for tears. My heart was in my throat if she stretched and I locked my arms if she even thought about moving. The whole night I just watched and kissed and soothed as best I could.

The door went, neither of us had even felt anyone approaching, I looked down at Morgan who was huddled in my arms, her eyes red with crying. I traced my fingers across her cheekbones, clearing away the tears; my heart was breaking to this was a see her so upset.

"Do you want me to answer it?" I whispered; she nodded looking so utterly glum that I was cursing the person who was at the door. I didn't want to leave her even to go down the twenty feet to the door.

She saw my hesitant look and pushed me off the door, "I'll be fine for a couple of seconds, Hunter" Her voice was barely above a hoarse whisper. I walked quickly down to the door, planning to send whoever it was away quickly.

I opened the door to find Colm standing there with a confused look on his face, "What the hell are you doing here?"

My eyebrows shot up, "Excuse me?" It wasn't often that I was confused, but that statement really had me confuddled.

"Where's Morgan," He pushed past me into the flat, "I need to talk to her."

I followed him down the hallway, grabbing his shoulder pulling him to a stop, "Right now isn't a great time, can it wait till tomorrow?" it may have been a polite statement but I was glaring at that little pining tosser. I didn't have time or the patience for his pathetic little crush tonight.

"Hunter, it's alright." Morgan had come into the hall and I felt Colm's shock at her slightly dishevelled appearance.

He spun round to me, "What the hell have you done to her!" he yelled at me, which was the cherry on top of a shit day.

"You don't know why she is upset and it really isn't any of your business." I pulled myself up to my full height, slightly happy to know that I was a good few inches taller than him. "I think you should go now."

"I will not until I know that Morgan is okay." His face was flushed as he glared at me.

"I'm fine Colm," Morgan's voice was filled with irritation, "No thanks to you." My head snapped to her, what on earth had this little twat done to her? I remembered how upset she had first sounded on the phone tonight and my tension level rocketed up a little.

"Morgan?" I questioned. She shook her head at me, telling me that it wasn't important now, she would tell me later.

"Why don't you tell him Morgan?!" Colm was getting more and more wound up, he started towards Morgan like he was going to hug her. I stepped in front of her; I would be dammed if I ever let him near her.

"Excuse me I would like to talk to her." He said, trying to push round me.

"Well excuse me but I think you should go." I growled.

"I'm not going to leave!" God I felt like I was talking to a five year old having a tantrum, I resisted rolling my eyes at him.

"Colm just go please!" Morgan said from behind me her voice was pleading, why the hell was she being nice to this idiot?

"We need to talk about the kiss!" Wait ... the what?! Did he just say ... kiss? If he had laid one finger on her I was going to kill him! What the bloody hell had happened! And when could I kill him?

"Colm, that wasn't a kiss! You grabbed me and attached your lips to mine, that doesn't constitute a kiss! That was a horrible mistake that you should never consider doing again if you want to be able to bear children! Just go before I am tempted to hurt you!" Morgan's voice was filled with anger as she glared at him. He had touched her, my muscles clenched up and Morgan sensed it, she placed a hand on my shoulder to stop me from ripping him to shreds.

"I won't go Morgan. I still know that I am better for you than he is." He sneered at me and I didn't even let him finish his excuses before I let loose. I punched him, straight in the face with all my strength. I was shaking with anger at the little prat who stood blinking furiously before his eyes rolled back into his head and he collapsed like a concertina on the floor.

Morgan whacked me on the shoulder. I turned around to her when I saw the glare that she was giving me, "Did you have to punch him?"

"Yes."


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi-lo all you little readers! (though I have a cheek calling anyone little!)**

**Here is my next chapter and there is a bit more typical ooey-gooey. I'm too hungover to write a good authors note for you and so I am going to stop rambleing about nothing and let you get on with reading the actual chapter and I will save my energy for writing the next one, which I will start after I have had food and a nap! **

**Read and Review, they make me smile!**

**love**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

Colm was unconscious on my hall floor, Hunter stood over him glowering hands clenched. It really was Colm's fault that Hunter punched him but I had at least expected some restraint from him! "Did you have to punch him?" I asked, glaring at him.

"Yes." He said matter of factly and I knew I couldn't make him feel bad about it yet. I sighed and took his hand in both of mine to inspect it. It was a little red and had a tiny bit of swelling but nothing serious, he didn't even wince as I ran my fingers across his knuckles. Was it possible that Hunter hadn't punched him that hard and that Colm was just quite a weakling? Or was Hunter just that good a punch.

Hunter wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my temple, "I'm sorry. You didn't need this tonight." I sighed once again, I didn't need this tonight. Tonight I needed Hunter, a box of tissues and my bed. But I suppose nothing was ever going to go smoothly, I really should be used to it by now.

"He kissed you." Hunter's voice was tight and I knew that he was restraining himself from actually murdering Colm.

I buried my head in the nook between his shoulder and arm, tracing my fingers down his arm, "You remember that I was invited over there for dinner tonight?" I tilted my head up to see him as he nodded. "Well it was actually Colm inviting me to dinner. I yelled at him, he yelled back. I started to storm out when he grabbed me and kissed me. It was horrible and didn't last five seconds before I kicked him and ran out." I took a breath burying my head in the little nook again, clinging a little to him before he threw me away in disgust. Every part of him was tensed and I shut my eyes against the onslaught.

"The stupid bloody bastard! What the hell did he think he was doing grabbing you! And why the hell did he think he could ask you out! Did he think I was a figment of his imagination! This actually may be possible because he is obviously quite deluded!" His voice was so controlled that I knew he was barely restraining from yelling. His arms pulled me closer and he kissed the top of my head over and over. I relaxed into him, the clean Hunterish smell of him soothing me.

Colm mumbled from the floor, I looked down at his rather crumpled form. His eyes flickered open and he looked more dazed than in pain. I'll bet that he was seeing quite a few purple dancing monkeys. Hunter growled when Colm mumbled my name and I had to hold on to him to stop him from launching on Colm again. "Help him to the couch," I told him, ignoring the incredulous look I was getting from him, "I have to go and get some things from the bathroom to sort him out."

"An axe." Hunter said darkly and I whacked him, merely pointing at the collapsed mass of flesh at our feet, daring him to disagree with me. He huffed and bent down to grab Colm under the arms and pulled him up a little roughly. I went into the bathroom to gather my things and had to suppress a laugh when I heard the thump and groan of Colm being dumped on my couch.

Hunter was standing over him glowering like an angry pit bull, while nonsense words fell from Colm's mouth. I winced when I realised that they were mostly about me.

"I'm going to kill him." Hunter said in a very low and malicious voice.

"No you aren't, I have to fix his nose, you have probably broken it you know." I was trying to scold him but I had neither the energy nor the heart to. I really just wanted to go to bed.

"Serves him bloody right the little wanker. Thinking about my fiancée in that way." He was growling again, "I should do a lot worse, like beat him into a bloody pulp and feed him to the seagulls."

"You will not. You are going to go into the kitchen and soak a cloth with cold water for me." I pushed him towards the kitchen, while he grumbled. I turned my attention back to Colm who was looking at me like the cat who got the cream. "See you wouldn't have to keep me from hurting people." A loud crash came from the kitchen. It was my turn to growl at Colm, was he really so stupid that he would believe I would dump Hunter because he had punched him.

"To be honest Colm I don't really mind that he punched you, frankly you deserved it and you're lucky he didn't do a lot worse."

If I had ever doubted that Colm wasn't right for me, tonight would've put those doubts to rest. I think he was actually snivelling like a puppy, it was quite off putting. I was strapping up his nose which was now around a centimetre off centre, with a little bit more force than was strictly necessary. Hunter came out of the kitchen and handed me the cloth, he looked murderous towards Colm, who at least had the decency to look scared. Then again maybe he had just remembered that Hunter was a trained seeker.

"Hunter go over there." I pointed towards the opposite side of the room, knowing that the proximity would make him less likely to control the need to be violent.

"Nope. I'm not leaving you alone with him."

"Hunter go to the corner!"

"But ..."

"Corner!"

He went glowering to the corner where I had sent him, arms folded, legs crossed, lest he cause anymore damage. His eyes never leaving us, watching for signs of Colm's advance. Even a hint of contact and Colm would go flying out of my window. He was seething at Colm I could feel that so I kept him at a distance that would keep him from becoming a convicted murder. I felt more pity towards him than anything else. The most important thing in his life was a forced kiss that lasted no more than five seconds. Five seconds I wanted erased from my memory. Colm was still a child and had to grow up, had to learn that wanting something won't make it happen, you have to work for it. Colm had the decency not to talk to me while I worked on him, his nose had been broken and he would have two of the biggest black eyes. It was quite astounding the damage that Hunter had caused. A few times he opened his mouth to say something but shut it again, I could sense his guilt but more apparent was his pain, his anguish. I had broken his heart by not being in love with him and while I felt sorry for him I couldn't bring myself to really forgive him.

"Morgan," Colm's voice was very low, hoping, I suppose, that Hunter wouldn't hear him.

I sighed for what felt like the millionth time that night and hoped that I could do this properly; I had never had to turn down a guy before. "Yes, Colm."

"Why won't you just be with me?" his voice was soft and full of hope that the dream he had created was going to come true. "We would be good together; we are both from the coven, and have the same magic flowing in our veins. Life would be easy with us, easy as breathing."

"I don't love you the right way, Colm. You are like a brother, family to me but I'm not in love with you. I'm so much in love with Hunter and life may not always be easy but loving him is. It's a part of me and I don't think that even you could be satisfied with having me while I really belonged to another."

"And I'm not letting her go Colm." Hunter's voice came clearly across the room, no one could doubt what he was saying, not even Colm who hated him.

I had much more important things than the pangs of love in a boy to deal with, like the death of my biological father and explaining to my fiancé why one of the members of my coven kissed me. Right now Hunter was just plain mad, but it was all focused on Colm. Normally Hunter could control his anger very well, but every now and again it flared out and it normally got ugly. Blood would be shed, glass was not safe, holes in places were there shouldn't be holes would be created. I knew that tonight he would be utterly tested; he was probably already pissed about Ciaran's death and now with Colm confessing his unyielding love for me that his self control would be hanging by a thread.

I had to get Colm out of here and I needed to fall asleep with Hunter and forget about all that had happened in the past twelve hours. I would have to deal with Ciaran's death, the only way I would believe that it was true is if I went to the funeral. I needed calm, collected, strong Hunter by my side. Not blindingly angry Hunter.

I finished bandaging up Colm's nose and helped him up, "Go home, Colm, and sleep." I told him as he walked woozily to the door, and turned with a sad little smile at me then shut with a bang behind him. Hunter pushed out of his corner jail and came to stand behind me, arms wrapped around my torso. He buried his head in my neck, inhaling deeply. He placed one kiss in the crook of my neck; he was trying to comfort me. I sighed and turned around to face him. I held his face in my hands, tracing over the planes of his Greek statue appearance. Goddess, I loved him. He was beautiful, calm and solid, when he wasn't punching people. Well actually I tell a lie I quite liked him when he punched people. He was brave and strong yet gentle and teasing. Rational to the point of infuriation and completely trusting. How on earth could Colm believe that I would leave him?

The reserve of energy that I had been using ended and I sagged deliriously into Hunter's arms. He easily supported all my weight and peppered kisses all over my face. For a moment, just a moment, it all faded away. Hunter scooping me into his arms and carrying me to bed was all that I could comprehend. The comforting weight of our love and sleepiness pulling me under into the cosiness of sleep and long before I was laid gently on the bed I was fast asleep.

The morning was strangely bright and calm, which I found utterly absurd. I was completely melancholy, glum. I remembered Ciaran when he had taken me for dinner in Widow's Vale with Killian. He had seemed confident then, utterly charismatic and strong, it was easy to see why people followed him so easily. I had even agreed with his politics because of the way he had put them across. That had been the only time I had spent with him that he had seemed normal. He wasn't the most wanted witch in the world; he wasn't the man who had murdered my biological mother. He was a man, who happened to be my father and wanted to get to know his daughter. I wondered if he was with Maeve now. Would she welcome him or attack him? He had killed her and I hoped that she was not going to give into him. But on the other hand Ciaran was her Mùrin beatha dàn, her other half, she would love him forever despite the fact that he was a heinous man. If I was in her position, if Hunter was like Ciaran and done unspeakable things would I be able to stop myself from running towards him and never letting him go? The man in question lay before me, his pale golden head buried in the pillow fast asleep aglow in the morning sun. Hunter was light itself, he could never do what Ciaran did but even if by some event of fate and he was changed dramatically. I would still love him, I would still pine for him and fall into him whenever I saw him. Would Maeve be stronger than I was? I hoped so.

But thankfully my Hunter was good, always good and light, even in the past when his actions could have been deemed evil; his intentions behind those actions had been wholly good. Those actions made it possible for him to be good now, he could rightly say that light was more fulfilling than the dark because he had been immersed in both. I brushed the soft hair out of his eyes devoutly thankful that he was for me. His eyes fluttered open and I floundered in the depths of the green eyes that looked up me. His hands came up from my back to trace over my face, "How are you feeling?" he asked, his voice soft and low. He kissed the tip of my nose.

"Sad." I replied, cowering into his strong warm arms. He kissed a trail down my face and neck to my collar bone. My heart quickened from the pursuit even though I knew the gesture was more to do with comfort than lust. He kissed back up and rested his forehead on mine. "I'm sorry." He said, pulling me closer. It was strange to feel so happy and at peace while I knew that my biological father was dead. Such a strange out of body experience that I knew in some part of my being I was grieving but right now I was normal girl completely in love with her fiancé who desperately needed him to kiss her properly.

He picked up on my shift in mood; he creased his brow, "Morgan?" his voice was tentative and slow. He wanted to make sure that I was okay, I wasn't breaking my heart. I was still sad over Ciaran but I wasn't completely crushed over. My need for Hunter greatly outweighed it. I grabbed his face in my hands and kissed him forcefully and surely, not even bothering about the morning stubble and sleepiness. His mouth was still gentle against mine though and I could tell he was battling within himself. I had learned though that perseverance paid off. I shifted closer to him, kissing harder and wanted to rejoice when his arms pulled me closer, his hands skirting down my side resting at my knee, curling his fingers round it hitching my leg around his hip. I knew I had won the battle then. His lips moved furiously against mine and I had the distinct feeling that he was showing me how a kiss should be. Not that I needed to be reconciled to the idea of kissing Hunter, he always made my toes curl. I pressed closer to him, feeling the outline of his muscles through the shirt he had worn to bed. He groaned slipping his hands up my shirt; I shivered deliciously as his strong hands covered every inch of me. My breathing hitched as his tongue slid into my mouth caressing my own. My hands twisted into his hair and I pulled myself up to get closer.

He rolled us over, his body settling perfectly between my legs our hips perfectly matched. If it had been ever doubted that we were made for each other, the jigsaw pieces that our bodies formed would have driven all those doubts skittering away with their tails between their legs. I moaned in protest as his mouth left mine only to moan in pleasure as his mouth sucked lightly on my pulse point. He was driving me over the edge and there was still a layer of clothing between us. I shifted my hips desperately needing friction, needing Hunter closer. My head was spinning as his mouth descended lower, I was losing it quickly and he wasn't going fast enough!

His body reached up, bringing us face to face and I frowned, why were we stopping? He chuckled at my expression and he leaned down and kissed me lightly, then again and again, "I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, now get back here!" I whined, grabbing his shoulder to pull him back.

But he resisted and I pouted, he tipped his head into the crook of my neck, "I'm not going anywhere," he murmured, "I just thought we had rather too many clothes on." I flicked my eyes between us both still covered with t-shirts and he was right. I grabbed the hem of his shirt pulling it to expose every glorious inch of his skin, with a little more haste than normal, and he laughed at me while he kissed down my neck. His fingers ghosted along the strip of skin exposed to him then he pushed up the cotton of my shirt causing my brain to turn to mush. I moaned as he kissed me again, fully, brilliantly on the mouth. His hands were everywhere at once and I fought desperately to stay above the water not out of hesitance or reluctance but because if I sank I would never want to get out of bed with him, I would happily spend the rest of my life within these four walls.

I fought against the rapids yet pulled him closer all the while, my slim modicum of rationality flying out the window when his hands reached where I wanted them most. And I gave into the rapids whole heartedly and willingly. Not really caring is I ever recovered from this.

He lay next to me, wrapped around me unimaginable aeons later. His fingers still blazing a path down my stomach. I couldn't physically say anything and I didn't particularly want to right now at this moment it was to perfect to waste with words. I didn't know how to describe it, but everything in my body was completely relaxed yet humming with energy. With every slow breath I took I could smell Hunter and his hands were the only thing I was really aware of. "We have to move," His voice came from above me.

"Why?" I rolled onto my side trailing kisses along his chest. He groaned and pulled me up to him kissing me quickly causing a river of desire to erupt in me.

"Because we have a few things to take care of." His lips barely moving away from mine.

I sighed, "Always so eager to be proper."

"Believe me," He kissed me, "I would much rather stay right here." He pulled me closer, "but we have lives that unfortunately get in the way." His lips trailed down my neck causing my heart to pump furiously.

"Life? I don't have a life, I'm perfectly happy here." I told him, then my stomach grumbled and I wanted to growl at the fact that I was merely human and I needed other sources of sustenance then just Hunter. He wrapped me up in the sheet off of my bed and scooped me up into his arms, normally I would protest, I can walk perfectly well on my own, but right now I just needed him close to me for as long as possible. He placed me on the kitchen counter, kissing me lightly on the lips. "Stay" he whispered and I nodded, content to just watch him making us breakfast: naked. All thoughts of Ciaran left my head and I just revelled in fact that I was so happy. I knew the he was dead and I knew that I was still hurting over it. But it wouldn't consume my life; Ciaran had been evil and then nothing. I had been to visit him in the rehab centre and he was a shell, a shadow and it hurt me to no end to think of my father like that and that I had help to put him in that state. But in betraying my father I had saved my families lives, saved the lives of unknown people in the future whom he would hurt. That fact had never really eased my guilt, especially since I had visited him. He was skeletal and haunted and his life literally seemed to have drained out of him. I had never told Hunter I had went to see him; I was too ashamed to tell him. But Ciaran was at peace now, I hoped that I could let go of the guilt.

Hunter placed two plates of steaming yummy omelettes on the bare wooden table and came back to get me, "Come on pensive, let's get you some food," he scooped me into his arms again and carried me to the table. I wolfed down the mouth watering omelettes, trying not to groan in satisfaction. Hunter's comfort food was the best, if I wasn't already completely in love with him, this would have sealed the deal. I finished and stretched myself out completely resting my legs in Hunters lap. His hands traced along the bare skin of my legs. "How are you feeling?" he asked, bring a hand up to cradle my neck, fingers brushing the skin there.

I laced my hand in his, tracing the pattern of veins and bones, "I'm okay, I think I'm more relieved than anything today. Ciaran is at peace and I no longer have to feel guilty for ruining his life, I almost feel like a burden had been lifted from me, does that make me a terrible person?" I asked shyly afraid that he would think I was a loathsome creature.

"It doesn't make you terrible, it makes you human. You didn't want your father to suffer and now he is at rest, relief is a good thing to feel, Love. You would be a monster if you wanted it to continue." He looked me deep in my eyes and I didn't believe that I could be bad if someone like Hunter could love me that much. I closed my eyes, resting my head against his and committing every single second of this to my long term memory.

Then his phone rang jolting us out of the peace. "Life." I sighed and he chuckled kissing me before going to answer it. I relaxed back, knowing that he had to get to work but not really wanting him to leave; I was still a little raw. But I couldn't keep him here. He stood with his back to me, his voice tense as he talked to whoever was on the phone. I trailed my eyes down, taking in the broad shoulders with the dotted freckles, the muscles in his back tensed and I was desperate to trace my fingers down them. His achingly cute but was the most adorable thing I had ever seen and his strong legs seemed to go on forever and I shivered remembering what they felt like wrapped around me. He turned his face round towards me, giving me a wicked grin as he picked up on my emotions. He snapped his phone shut coming back over to me, a look on his face handsome face that told me he had a plan.

He leaned over me resting his hands on the arms of my chair. He kissed me hungrily then broke away, "I have to get to work." I had been dreading that, I really wanted him to stay with me but others needed him and I couldn't be selfish.

I reached up to kiss him, "When do you have to do?" I mumbled.

"Soon." He wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me up. "But I want you to come with me."

I thought I had dreamed the last, my ears making me think I had heard what I wanted. "What?" I asked, wanting him to clarify.

"Come with me to Dublin, I don't want to leave you alone but I have to work and I think it would be for you to get out of Cobh for a little while." I knew he just wanted to keep me close in case I got really upset again; he didn't want to let me out of his sight. I could go for a few days, no one would miss me here and I didn't want Hunter to leave me. I nodded and he swooped down to kiss me, pulling me back towards the bedroom. "We can leave in a wee while," he grinned down at me, pulling the sheet off of my body. I grinned, wickedly up at him kissing him soundly as we tumbled on to the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello All! **

**Sorry it took me so long to update this but I had horrible writers block with this and then I lost my guide book and I also had to study for my exams, oh not to mention actually doing my exams. But anyway here it is and It's quite long so hopefully that shall make up for the lateness!**

**Thanks to all those who read and reviewed, can I also say hello to whoever is reading this in Guam because that is just plain cool!**

**Okay enough of my rambleing, I'm off to get food and watch bad daytime TV! Enjoy!**

**Love**

**KeroaucinaHackney**

* * *

I woke up with a splitting headache trying not to move too much. Lots of yesterday was fuzzy, I could only vaguely remember Morgan yelling at me, but I could clearly remember kissing her and then her maniac boyfriend punching me; that I remembered vividly. I touched my nose gingerly and winced god it was painful, that unfortunate wanker really could pack a punch.

Morgan had said no. All of my planning and preparing had been for nothing, she had been unimpressed. She had chosen Hunter, but why? Why was he so much better than I was? Sure he was taller, had a more prestigious job but I was just as nice; I would take better care of her. I would be home for her and she would never have to pamper or compete with me, I wouldn't argue with her. I would talk to her and soothe her. Did she ever think that maybe I would be better for her? It was all I seemed to think about. I didn't want her to be with Hunter but she had chosen him, my stomach fell out from under me, for the first time ever I lost hope that Morgan wouldn't come to her senses. That she wouldn't eventually come running into my arms and every dream I had drained away from me and I couldn't see further than my bedroom walls.

Mum knocked on my door, "Colm! Are you up yet? What are you still doing in bed at half past eight?!" I groaned and rolled out of bed. Padding up to the door I flung it open, "I'm up Mum!" I felt her shock as she took in my appearance.

I stalked passed her, not really wanting to talk about but knowing that my mother would not let it go before she knew every single detail. "What on earth have you been doing!" she screeched as I came into the kitchen, my Dad just looked at me with his jaw on the floor, "Well I guess it is safe to say things didn't go well then. I knew that Morgan could pack a punch." I growled at him.

"Did Morgan do that to you?" My mum was hysterical; she inspected my nose and generally whittered around me making sure that I wasn't hurt. It was nice and comforting to have her caring for me.

"No it wasn't Morgan, It was Hunter." It was at least less shameful to have been hit by a man than Morgan. "I kissed her and she ran out. So I went to her flat a while later to let her calm down and he was there. Morgan looked upset, because that wanker probably told her he's leaving again. I told Morgan that we had to talk about the kiss and the next thing I knew I was laying on the floor at their feet. She was protective of him, making sure that he was okay." Mum pulled me into a hug, while Dad just ruffled his paper.

"Don't worry dear, she'll come around." Mum patted me on the back, "Now, I'll make your favourite for breakfast." My Mum had gotten it into her head when we met Morgan that she and I would be perfect together, new and old Belwicket combined. The fact that I loved Morgan made it all the easier to believe that it would happen. She had never even factored in Hunter because he was never around but now he was; the life that I had planned, the life Mum had hoped on was gone.

Dad's discomfort levels rocketed up around five levels and Mum demanded to know what was wrong with him. "Look son, I know that you have feelings for Morgan but I think it is time to face facts: she doesn't feel the same way about you." My Dad didn't speak often but when he did he was generally right, the pain was worse than Hunter's punch. "She is obviously very in love with her young Hunter and I don't think that he is going anywhere. You'll need to move past this, son." He looked at me sternly, while Mum just glared at him.

"Don't listen to him, Morgan and you would be perfect together, you mustn't give up hope." Mum's hope was beginning to grate on my nerves, my Dad was right. Morgan had made her choice, I may not like it and I may want her to choose differently but that wasn't for me to decide.

"Katrina stop putting ideas in the boy's head. Morgan does not belong to him or to us for that matter. It is not up to us to decide her life for her, she has made her decision, in fact I never think she even had to consider it, Hunter is the one that she wants to spend her life with and if we want her to be in our coven we will have to accept him." He stood up and folded his paper and left for work. Mum just stared after him dumbfounded. Dad hardly ever said anything against Mum, never stood up to, just let her go along with all her plans and plots. I suppose there is a first time for everything.

Mum just shook her head and looked utterly sad; her plans like mine had fallen through, now we needed new ones.

********

We sat comfortably on the train; it was the middle of the morning the twilight period for the trains. No commuters and since it was near the end of the month so no shoppers were out. Morgan sat curled next to me reading a book and munching on some crisps apparently it was completely sacrilegious to go on any kind of journey without snacks. She looked tired, her eyes drooping with the rhythm of the train and sleepiness dulling the edges of everything. I stroked my fingers down her forearm which was resting on the table in front of us. Mostly trying to soothe her and appease my need to just stay in contact with her. I flicked lightly through the papers, not really paying attention to what I was reading always monitoring Morgan's state of mind to pull her straight out of self pity at the slightest hint of it. But her chest rose steadily in sleep and I could see the flickers of dreams through her eyelids.

I didn't want to wake her up when we got to Cork; she just looked so peaceful, which I was devoutly thankful for. I was tempted to just pick her up and carry her onto the Dublin train but I knew that she would kill me if she found out I thought that let alone did it. I slipped an arm around her shoulders pulling her close and gently coercing her into a state of awake and aware. Her big brown eyes fluttered up to me and I smiled at her. "Hello Sleepy, we have to change trains now." She nodded slowly at me and stood up stretching and I couldn't help but admire her long toned figure and then had to snap myself out of it before I did something completely inappropriate for the public's eyes.

She fitted herself, snug into my side as we walked to the platform for the Dublin train. Once again we settled ourselves on the train; Morgan curled in the window seat, with her feet across my lap relaxed completely. I knew that I had to look over some paperwork before I got into the office but I really just wanted to sit with Morgan and the files lay unnoticed in my bag. "So what doo you want to do today?" she was still half asleep, looking at me through half closed eyes, but she smiled, shrugging slightly, "Don't you have to work?"

"I can pop in and make sure that no one has been maimed or killed, and then we can spend the rest of the day around the city." I smiled, getting as close to her as I could on the annoyingly separate train seats.

She nodded, "We could go for a nice lunch, since I am absolutely starving. I snorted thinking about the bag of crisps that she had just eaten, she was a bottomless pit, always hungry, but utterly adorable. Besides I was partial to a bit of good food myself, I ran a few good restaurants through my head, trying to pick one that Morgan would love. "So after you have stuffed yourself what would you like to do?" I smiled at her, hoping to get away with my cheek lightly. She only glared at me playfully, "I would like to wander around, see the doors of Dublin."

"Now, why would you want to do that?" I asked, unable to resist tucking the stray locks of hair behind her ear.

Her quagmire eyes warmed as she brought her reason to the forefront; ""Because I want to find a favourite."

She was the only person who could keep me guessing, though I was beginning to get an inkling as to what she meant: "And why would you want to find a favourite?"

She leaned a little closer to me and I had blocked out the rest of the train, her smile was soft and happy and it warmed my heart to see it, her fingers came up and stroked down my nose tapping the tip when she got to it, "Because I'm going to have my favourite door at our house."

I tried to ignore the raging desire that took over me when she said our house and focus on the undeniable bubbling happiness that was infecting my body along with the lust. We would have a house together and she would have whatever she desired in our home, "Well then we shall walk all day until we have found it!" She beamed at me and leaned over the small distance between us to kiss me sweetly; I was greedy and stole a few more, before the lady across from us coughed disparagingly. We broke away from each other and I glared at her for interrupting a very good kiss, but Morgan just giggled and mouthed a sorry to the women, while pushing me away from her. I wanted to cry out from the loss of closeness, but settled for tracing the threads of her jeans on her legs, slung across my lap. "Anything else you would like to do?" I asked, trying to block the affronted woman from my vision and mind. Morgan shook her head, smiling sweetly. "So all you want to do in our trip to Dublin is look at doors?" This time she nodded, still smiling. "Well okay then that is what we will do." I rested back against the seat, just looking at Morgan as she stared out the window at the passing countryside. After ten minutes she had nodded off again and myself being needlessly indulgent, spent the rest of the journey shamelessly staring at her.

We pulled into _Heuston station half an hour later and I found myself waking her up again, "Do you want to go to the hotel and sleep while I head to work?" _

_She yawed but shook her head, "No, I'll come to the office, I want to see it and I've slept enough for one day." I snorted, knowing that she would get very sleepy and grouchy later on, she whacked me on the shoulder, glaring at me. I put on the best "who me?" smile I had and pecked her on the lips before pulling her out of the station and towards the office. I could feel the tension in the office from the front door, so I took a deep breath to steel myself for the disasters that awaited me inside. Morgan just looked at me in anticipation as I hovered near the door, "Aren't you going inside?" she asked, confusion rife within her eyes. _

"_I am, I'm just stealing myself beforehand. Building myself up to it so that I am prepared for what will happen" My head had five different scenarios of destruction, each as unlikely and plausible as the next and all considered Mr. O'Conner and unfortunate situations including hanging from maypoles, being thrown from windows by bad potions and being accosted by gesticulating witches. _

_Morgan just looked at me, with amusement, she wasn't used to me being hesitant, "Well now aren't you a good little boy scout!" _

_She had taken well to the family tradition of teasing, "I was a sea cadet, thank you very much!" I pulled her inside, only to groan when I saw that the builders had not yet put in the lift. "Are you up for a hike?" _

_Her expression darkened a little, Morgan wasn't one for extreme exercise, "Why?" she asked, looking at me accusingly as if I had kept a grave secret from her for my own amusement._

"_Well my office is a few levels up and we don't have a lift yet." That seemed like a safe way to put it, not too much information but enough to stop me from losing any limbs. _

"_How many levels is a few?" she asked pulling me to stop, looking me straight in the eye so that there is no possible way for me to lie to her._

_I ducked my head and mumbled, "Fourteen."_

_I scrunched up my face against the onslaught of pain and anger that was coming my way, "Fourteen! As in one more than thirteen, fourteen?!" I nodded, avoiding her gaze, "Fourteen flights of stairs! I have to walk up fourteen flights of stairs! This had better be worth it!" She jabbed my chest to emphasise her point. I had yet to look her in the eye, but I slipped my hand into hers and drew her towards the stairs. "I'll carry you if you get too exhausted." I squeezed her hand and kissed her temple as we climbed. _

"_I'll hold you to that" she said darkly, "if I had known I was climbing Everest then I would have done some stretches." Her grumblings, though most of them were aimed at me, were unusually endearing today and I couldn't help but want to sweep her into my arms but I was enjoying the platitudes a little too much to stop them. "No bloody wonder you are exhausted if you have to do this every day!" She really was getting snarky if she had started using British idioms. _

_She caught sight of the number painted on the wall, "Oh hell! We're only at _ten!" she spun to look at me her face evident of her extreme upset and I had to concede that as much enjoyment as I was getting I couldn't bear her being so in distress and quickly before she could even think about running, I swept her up behind me so I could carry her piggy-back.

"Hunter!" she squealed, "Put me down!"

"Well do you want to walk the rest?" I asked, knowing that my simple solution to her problem would have upset her, she didn't like to be dependant unless it could be helped. "Or will you relax and let me carry you?"

She huffed but didn't complain as I started to walk up the stairs, "Hunter you're the boss here! You can't be seen to be carrying girls up the stairs! It's not exactly appropriate!" I shook my head.

"You have been reading too many old novels," I told her, "and since I am the boss I can do as I like, especially if it means carry my beautiful girlfriend up the stairs." I could feel her cheeks heating up and I loved it, I knew that many got annoyed at beautiful women who didn't think themselves so but for me it just made Morgan all the more enchanting because she never tried.

"Am I too heavy for you?" she whispered in my ear, her voice had lost the earlier upset and was now soft and low, causing goosebumps to rise on my neck.

"Please you are hardly heavier than a leaf," I told her, "Besides I wouldn't be a very good fiancé if I couldn't carry you up a few flights of stairs now would I?"

"I wouldn't mind if you couldn't carry me upstairs, I would love you anyway." Her hand came up to flatten down my hair before we entered the offices. I suppose she thought it would look more respectable if my hair was flat when we made an entrance with her on my back. "But I do love that you can carry me up the stairs." Her lips placed a kiss just below my ear.

I placed her on her feet a few steps off our final destination, "Do you think that you can manage the last few steps since you are so concerned with my reputation?" I smiled down at her and tucked the escaped tresses away from her face.

She returned my smile, "I'm sure I can handle that."

"Good." I pecked her lightly on the lips, my hand clasped in hers we entered the corridor that held the offices of all the heads of department, well it would; eventually, when they were hired. I was at least happy to see that there was now a floor, walls and ceiling, it almost looked like a civilised place to work.

"It looks like a normal office." Morgan said, sounding dissatisfied.

"Well what did you expect, floating files, fizzing potions and a few broomsticks?" I poked her sides as I led the way to my office.

"Oh hah hah! I at least expected a few pointy hats and capes. I am quite disappointed."

" I shall bring that up at the next meeting, I'm sure they will all agree to the new uniform if they have heard you where disappointed." I pulled her to a halt at my door feeling a little like a boy who was about to show the girl he had a crush on the drawing that he has done for her.

"Good, because I won't be coming here again if it is so dissatisfactory." Her lips twitched straining against smile that threatened to break through.

"Well we can't have that now, can we?" My voice had lowered without my bidding and I wanted to just kiss her, without fear of any co-workers walking down the corridor and catching us. She shook her head and stepped in between my feet. Automatically my arms went around her slender waist, quite forgetting where we were. This girl was my complete undoing, I was beginning to think it would have been better to go to the hotel room first, we could have had some privacy and dumped the bags there. I swooped to close the distance between us, her presence both electrifying and dizzying and everything made sense as soon as her lips touched mine. Her body pressed into mine, and the last shred of decency I had compelled my hand away from her waist and to the door handle pressed against my back. I turned opening the door so that we could tumble into my office, the smallest semblance of privacy we could get at this moment in time.

As soon as the door was shut Morgan lost any reservation she had in the hallway and pressed me against the door, kissing me ferociously.

I couldn't help but chuckle, "What?" she demanded in a whisper moving her mouth a bit further away from mine than I felt respectable at this moment in time.

"I just find it a little funny that you worry about my respectability when I'm carrying you up the stairs and yet find no qualms in pushing me up against the office door." I pulled her back to me, having been deprived of her for far too long.

"Oh, shush you!" she stepped closer to me, "and get back here!" she pulled me down to her and I only too happily kissed her back. I should have introduced her to my office years ago, if I had known that this is how it would be used. I spread my fingers across her back, pulling her closer and my other tangled in her hair to tilt her face towards me. We kissed over and over like two teenagers who had gotten a reprieve from the prying eyes of parents.

And then a knock sounded on my door. I groaned and mumbled for them to go away, but Morgan swatted me away. "Go and answer the door," she scolded me straightening her appearance "It may be important." She pushed me away towards the door which opened to Mr. O'Conner. I repressed the urge to hex him into the next century for interrupting us and then the groan that rose when I realised it had to be really important for him to come straight to me.

I put on my best smile, "Mr. O'Conner. What can I do for you?"

"I ... em, am ... glad that I ... uh, caught you. I, uh ... have some ... em important ... matters to .. uh, discuss." His watery eyes blinked more than usual and they widened when he caught sight of Morgan behind me, "Oh .. uh I am ... sorry to ... err, interrupt you ... I shall, uh ... come back ... later."

"There's no need for that. Mr. O'Conner can I introduce you to my fiancé Morgan Rowlands." I pulled him and closed the door, Morgan came forward.

"Hello, it's nice to meet you Mr. O'Conner. Hunter has told me a lot about you." She shot me a look of amusement and I was glad to know that she now understood my rather cruel mocking of the poor man.

"It is ... uh, nice to ... err meet ... you." He shook her hand tentatively and I took an unprecedented amount of joy in the fact that he was a few inches shorter than Morgan's five foot seven. He dropped her hand like a hot potato and turned back to me. "If ... you uh, ... don't mind ... Mr. Niall ... can we ... uh, discuss these ... um, matters." His head shining with perspiration.

"Of course, it's no problem." I told him, smiling kindly.

"I'll leave you to work, Mr. Niall" Morgan came to stand next to me, "Since it's a nice day why don't I go and pick up some sandwiches and we can sit in St Stephens Green and have a picnic."

I nodded, "Sure, we should be done in about an hour, and I'll meet you there." She smiled and pecked me on the lips, sweetly and said goodbye to Mr. O'Conner. My office which seemed so bright and warm while she here was now back to the dull and plain box filled with paperwork. I turned to Mr. O'Conner and motioned for him to continue.

********

I shut the door to Hunter's office sighing, I let myself fall back onto it. I tried not to collapse into giggles but it was very hard, it seemed entirely wrong to be down in dark depression yesterday yet floating on a cloud nine, rose tinted, love infected bubble today. But though I was finding it hard to regain my equilibrium, I never wanted this honeymoon period to end. With Ciaran's death it felt like the last link to my dark heritage was gone, I didn't have to feel like the daughter who deserted him, betrayed him. I was free to be good, I didn't have to justify it to him.

I was in love, I was getting married and life was good. Life would stay good, I didn't have to look over my shoulder and if the occasion arose in which I had to defend myself I knew I could and I knew that other people, namely Hunter, were also there to look after me. Hunter was the only person I ever depended upon and I knew that I would always be able to, he would always be there for me in my time of need and when I wasn't. I pushed off the door, groaning when I remembered I had to go down all those stairs, why couldn't someone put in the elevator! At least going downstairs is easier than coming up them.

I reached the front door breathing in the deep fresh air, it was one of those spring days were it was warm and everything seemed to pop straight out of Technicolor fifties. I decided to wander along the River Liffey until I found a deli to buy us lunch. I was completely looking forward to lying in the park with Hunter, eating and talking and snoozing in the sun. I was glad I still had my overnight bag slung over my shoulder and my book happily placed inside, Hunter may have scoffed at my new interest in old romantic novels but it was his sister to blame! It was Alwyn that sent me some Jane Austen for my birthday and I have become a little bit addicted to them. I imagined lying on Hunter's stomach in the grass with the sun over head, reading about the perils of the ladies of Cranford. It was almost a too perfect image to bear. I tried to keep my smile under wraps but it was just too hard to not smile and I was afraid that I was looking slightly demented as I tried to frown. So I just smiled.

I found a tiny deli a corner away from the park and was drawn in instantly by the smell of baking soda bread. The woman behind the glass counter had flour on her cheek and in her black hair, she had deft hands that seemed to simultaneously take bread out of the oven, wrap up salad and take money from customers at the same time. I waited in the long queue, looking at all the treats that were on offer. I couldn't make my mind up it all looked delicious. The counter cabinet was filled with dishes of delicious looking food, sundried tomatoes and pasta and stuffed mushrooms. I still hadn't decided what I wanted by the time I had gotten to the front of the queue but ten minutes later when I left the shop I was laden down with two bags stuffed full with food. I hoped that Hunter was hungry.

I walked into the park, which was humming with activity. Mom's sat with strollers, gossiping on the benches. Older children ran around with kites and footballs, playing. People from the surrounding offices sat with ties loosened and newspapers making the most of their hours reprieve from hum-drum work. Students from Trinity College lay around with textbooks and coffee, studying furiously for their final exams. I walked around, looking for the perfect spot for our lunch. I found it after ten minutes of walking around, or maybe my standards just got lower as the heavy bags of food wrenched my arms off, a wide elm tree that left dappled light patches over the grass which seemed softer than most grass. It had a perfect view of lake and several happy little duck families. I slid my light jacket off, laying it on the ground and dumped my burdensome load of food beside it. I collapsed on the ground getting myself comfortable, I still had five minutes until Hunter arrived so I pulled out my book and settled in to wait for him.

My senses tingled a few minutes later as I felt Hunter entering the park. His senses reached out to me, twisting themselves in mine. "Where are you?" his voice sounded in my head, my hairs stood up on end.

"I'm under a tree." I sent back, obliquely.

"Oh, really well that is incredibly helpful." He sounded only a little annoyed. "You owe me you know, I just spent the last hour going over all the different barrier spells, and I do mean all of them, arguing their ethical standing with a muggle!"

Aww poor, Hunter, I almost felt sorry for him, "And how is that my fault?"

"Because you left me alone with him!" He was whining and wandering around the green trying to find me, I laughed quietly to myself, it was a bizarre game of hide and seek.

I took pity on him, "Turn right." I sent him and seconds later he ducked into the shade of my tree. I couldn't help but smile when I saw him looking a little grouchy. He landed next to me, slinging his arm across my back and burying his face in my hair. I felt him relax completely and I rolled over to look at him.

He smiled down at me, "How are you feeling?" he kissed the tip of my nose.

"I'm feeling fine," I told him, "a little hungry but I think I can solve that." I pointed to the picnic behind me. Hunter's eyes widened.

"Why did you buy enough food to feed a small third world country?" I sat up to grab the bag, digging through it to remove the things I was desperate to try first.

"It all looked so good and my stomach couldn't decide so I got a little of everything." I cut the bread with the plastic cutlery the nice proprietor had given me and topped it off with the cut ham and some tomatoes, practically cramming it into my mouth. Hunter laughed at me as I closed my eyes in sheer pleasure of the little haven in my mouth.

"What else have you got in Aladdin's cave," he leaned over me poking in the bags.

I slapped his arms away, "Oh so now you are interested, well sorry but I'm just going to eat it all myself."

"Now I know that you have a very large appetite, but even you couldn't eat all of that and not feel like a puffer fish, you're going to have to share and I am very handily here to help you consume it all." He reached again for the food and this time I grabbed his hand using all my strength to stop his hands. He cocked an eyebrow at me and I smirked down at him. "So you're going to physically restrain me from the food?" I nodded, wanting to laugh as I saw the amusement leak into his eyes.

The next thing I knew I was being spun around and Hunter pinned me to the ground. My mouth fell open in shock and he began shake with laughter above me. I struggled to hit him, while he laughed "Hunter!" but he had my arms locked at the elbows, "Hunter, let me go!"

"Not until you say I can have food." He had over looked one flaw in his plan: he hadn't restrained my legs. I brought my knee up, hard, he winced as I made contact with his thigh. His arms let go of me and I began to scramble away on my hands and knees to protect my food. I was within touching distance when I felt Hunter's hand clasp around my calf and I was dragged backwards squealing.

Hunter used his extensive knowledge of my body to hit all of my ticklish spots and soon I was writhing in extreme pain, "Ahh! ... No! Hunter! ... Stop! Please stop!"

The torture continued and I was gasping for air, "Say I can have food."

"Alright fine! You can have food! Just please stop tickling me!" I squealed.

His hands stilled instantly on my sides, "Good." He said, victoriously and he flopped us down onto the grass, my back half on his chest, and head in the crook of his arm.

"Brat." I grumbled when I had gotten my breath back.

"But you love me." Confidence was evident in his tone.

"Well I'm reconsidering now!" I crossed my arms and legs to highlight the huff that I was in.

"What can I do to convince you?" he murmured as he placed kisses down my neck, which I really wish he wouldn't do when I am trying to be in a huff with him! It's just too good to resist! I tried to stay still and unresponsive, tried to stay in a huff but it was entirely difficult. Hunter's hands pressed into my sides and involuntary I arched into him. His mouth stayed pressed into the hollow of my throat, "Are you still reconsidering?" he mumbled on my skin, I shook my head not thinking of much more than his mouth, I couldn't even remember what it was we were talking about. He kissed up my throat, placing gentle kisses on the corners of my mouth. I couldn't care less about being huffy, all I wanted was for him to kiss me: properly. "Convinced yet?" his voice whispered a little hoarsely near my ear, convinced of what? What on earth was he talking about? And why wasn't he kissing me! I whimpered pulling him closer and he seemed to stop teasing me. He kissed me fully on the mouth his hand at the back of my neck pulling me into him.

His kiss left me spinning in bliss and lusty oblivion, his lips moved with mine, keeping the kiss in a slow perfect roll, like a wave that rose in perfect tension only to crash in pleasure then build back up again. I was completely lost at sea, in the vast Hunter Niall ocean which I was only too happy to be shipwrecked in. Hunter rolled us over so that I was cradled on top of his body. Still kissing him fiercely I slid up his body, tangling my hands in his hair and pulling him closer. His arms had wrapped around my back, pressing my hips into him.

He groaned into me which unleashed every harlot instinct in me. I slipped my hand up his shirt, revelling in the tight muscles and soft skin. His hands tightened on my waist and I could tell that he was teetering on the edge, entirely aware that we were in public and yet wanting me to keep doing what I was doing. I suppressed the urge to laugh as it would have kind of ruined the moment. But I still felt the thrill that was causing Hunter break completely through his self control.

"Mam, what are they doing?" Oh goddess, I cringed in embarrassment.

"Derek! Come away, that's nothing that concerns you." The irate sounding mother admonished, I turned around just in time to see a dark haired woman pushing a buggy walking away rather quickly from us, her hand latched on to the arms of a little dark haired boy who was waving cheerily at Hunter and I.

"Oh, god!" I groaned, burying my head in Hunter's shoulder. He was shaking with laughter and I whacked him, "Stop laughing it isn't funny!"

"It's a little funny." He rolled us over into a sitting position, "Now come on, let's sit up and eat our lunch like respectable members of society before we got thrown out of the park!"

"You started it!" I huffed, but decided that it was probably best not to end up in jail.

So we eat our lunch like respectable and proper members of society and waited till we got into the hotel room to continue.


	12. Chapter 12

IM SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

*I duck to hide from vegetables and pitchforks and all other things that people will throw at me*

Now I don't want to laden you all up with bad and annoying excuses like exams (I had lots of hard ones that made my brain hurt.) or Holidays (Long live Alicante and your crazy beach people.) Or writers block (horrible, horrible twenty foot brick walls and sand pits and marshes with creeper vines and the welsh rugby team were between me and my keyboard.) To be honest I was just being extremely lazy and reading lots of things that had nothing to do with Wicca but lots to do with American's travelling around Britain and crazy French concierge's.

So I promise that I shall be quicker with my next few updates.... well my next one may be a while what with T in the Park and Harry Potter coming out and lots and lots of pizza ... but I promise that it will be soon! In fact I am starting writing the next one right now!

Read and review please! I do love to hear what you are all thinking.

My sincerest and humblest apologies,

KeroaucinaHackney

Once again it was an unnaturally sunny day; two in a row must be a record for this place. But I was baking in the sun which warmed the bland hotel room decor, making it seem at least a little more homely. The bed was unhappily empty though I couldn't complain about Hunter's absence, he had to work and I had kept him up rather late last night.

He had woke me up earlier with a delicious kiss and an apology, "Sorry love," He whispered as I tried to comprehend why he was awake and out of bed, "I've got to go to work," bleh, horrible interrupting work, "meet me for lunch?" He asked kissing down my neck and I nodded, I would have agreed to anything when he was doing that. I pulled his mouth onto mine making the most of him before he had to leave. He tasted deliciously, fabulously Hunter only a little bit mintyer from toothpaste.

He broke away far too early and with a cheeky smile as I moaned and tried to pull him down to me again. "I really have to go, Love." I sighed, reminding myself that he and already missed a lot of work because of me this past week, what with impromptu sleepovers and emergencies. So I had to be strong and brave and give him back to the Wiccan world for a while. "Fine! On you go! Leave me here to take care of myself!" I waxed with mock dramatics. He chuckled, kissing the tip of my nose, "Sleep some more. Then order breakfast and charge it to the new charter and relax, take a bath, read the papers." He kissed my forehead as I giggled, then climbed of the bed. I wrapped the sheet around me and climbed out next to him feeling more like a wifey every second. I am ashamed to admit that I loved it.

I was standing there straightening his tie while he smirked down at me, "What?" I asked. He shook his head, "It's nothing, I just feel like we should be in Bewitched right now. Some black and white tone and canned laughter."His hands came to rest on my hips and I shivered at the rush they caused to course through my body. "Well I'm pretty sure that Samantha never sent Darrin off to work in a bed sheet. It was always a poodle skirt and a twin set." His mouth quirked just before he kissed me full on the mouth. It was slow and sweet and full of love and I wanted more of it. He really shouldn't kiss me like this if he had to leave soon. He pulled back far too quickly, while my head still span decidedly. "I think I prefer the bed sheet." He whispered in my ear before slipping out of the door.

I had climbed back into bed and fell into very happy dreams. Now I was awake, some two hours later, and decidedly hungry. I groped around the bedside table for the room service; I was going to splurge since the New Charter was paying. I didn't feel too guilty about this since my fiancé was one of the founders and he definitely would take full advantage of the perks, so I was going to do it for him. Besides he gave me permission to do it! Drooling over the available choices I groped for the phone. I ordered bacon and sausages and some pancakes, I had a serious case of the munchies.

Half an hour later I had showered and dressed semi-respectively and was sitting in the bed flicking through the T.V channels to find some decent morning programmes, which I knew was a tall order. A knock on the door alerted me to the arrival of my mega breakfast feast. The delivery boy looked around fifteen, spotty and looked absolutely terrified when I opened the door. I didn't really want to know why. I gladly accepted my heaped and laden breakfast tray and would have rubbed my hands together in gleeful anticipation if it wouldn't have resulted in my feast on the floor. Carefully I placed it on the bed and climbed on to it myself. I had a feeling that it was going to be a case of eyes bigger than belly syndrome but it all looked and smelled so good that I just couldn't possibly resist any of it.

The phone started to ring just as I had taken a mouthful of cream smothered pancake I sensed it was Hunter and lunged for it before it cut out or he started worrying. "Hi" I said, muffled by pancake.

"Are you alright, Love?" I had to roll my eyes at the concern that had leaked into his tone, he had gone into ultimate protection mode and I suppose I had to be grateful that he hadn't locked me into the hotel room until he could come and escort me around the city.

"I'm fine, Hunter," I tried not to sound exasperated at my silly fiancé, "I'm eating."

I could feel him relaxing form here, "I should have guessed," I was glad to hear the teasing note return to his tone. It always took me forever to convince him that I wasn't going to have a mental breakdown at any moment, he was worried about me and I knew he couldn't help it but it was damm annoying at times, "Any ideas what you are going to do today?" Recent displays of spontaneity aside Hunter was a planner bee. He was never happier when there was a map out in front of him and he could follow exactly where we were going. It was good for me since the only thing I ever had organised was my kitchen and it was a nice security blanket to know that I could ask Hunter and he would know exactly where things were, what was happening and who to meet. It was that highly organised and detailed seeker brain of his. This will undoubtedly come in handy in the months to come. "I don't have plans as yet, I'll need to call Susan and get her to pop in and check on Dagda. Then I think I'll just wander for a while, do you still want to meet for lunch?"

"Definitely," I chuckled at his eagerness, "I need to speak to someone sane and less infuriating than contractors and Mr. O'Conner."

That man was going to drive my man crazy and I couldn't help but feel a little gleeful about it, I couldn't help it if I found grumpy Hunter quite cute and Mr. O'Conner was sure to provide lots grumpy Hunter. "So it has absolutely nothing to do with wanting to spend time with me, well fine then, I'll just make other plans." I was in a mischievous mood today; it was almost May that was my excuse. May always turns people into little devils, it's called summer fever and teasing Hunter was one of my favourite past times.

"Don't you dare. I'm already going crazy for not seeing you and it's only been three hours since I last saw you, I don't think I can stand waiting until tonight." His voice was strange yet endearing mix of pleading and commanding and I wondered if it was possible for me to fall even more in Love with this infuriatingly heart warming man.

"Well fine, but this will have to be a very good lunch." I decided that it wasn't really such a big deal if I fell more in love with Hunter Niall.

"Don't worry, it will be one of the best you have ever had." I wanted to kiss him so badly but that would be quite awkward over a phone line.

"Good. Where and when?" It was easier to just let Hunter decide these things knowing that he probably all ready had plan formed and I didn't mind letting him take care of things, especially little ones like this.

"Do you just want to come to the office at around two?" I had trained him over the past couple of years to at least phrase it as a question to make it seem like I had a choice in the matter.

"That sounds good; I should be hungry again by then anyway." He snorted a laugh which made me really really want to kiss him. I was tempted just to go to his office now and hijack him.

"Yes two and a half hours should be enough time for you to digest a mountainous breakfast." Cheeky get.

"I'll have you know that it is not a mountainous breakfast!" I exclaimed.

"Oh really, well what kind of breakfast is it then?"

"It's a hilly one." I huffed.

"A hilly one? Grassy knoll type hilly or peak district hilly?" he was so going to pay for that.

"It's a mildly hilly one, it is in absolutely no way gigantic or Everest like. Just a nice gentle hill with buttery toast." He laughed again probably thinking of ways to get out of this very strange conversation with his clearly insane fiancée.

"Alright you crazy woman I have to go and actually do some work to justify the bill for your breakfast." Dead man talking, "I'll see you soon."

"Well I suppose but I may not be able to walk what with the humongous quantities of food I am consuming at this very moment." Well I wasn't going to be nice to him after that comment and he really had a cheek to talk, he could eat more food than me in one sitting and not just because he is bigger than me either.

"Well then I'll just have to come and get you then wont I." His voice was soft and though it melted me a little it was much easier to resist when he wasn't actually here in person.

"I may not let you in," I felt very proud of myself for not giving into him straight away. It was quite an accomplishment. "I can barricade the door, it wouldn't be that hard."

"Do I have to apologise for being cheeky?" I could just picture him looking like an eight year old boy all repentant for stealing cookies before his dinner and that broke my resistance.

"Yes, you have to apologise and you better make it good."

He took a deep breath, "I, Hunter Niall, humbly plead to the great, beautiful goddess that is Morgan Rowlands to forgive me for being utterly impudent and undeserving of her and to forgive for being flippant about her slightly hilly breakfast."

I was laughing insanely, "That will do." Grovelling would work every time and he was paying for lunch.

"Will I see you at two then?" He sounded so unsure, something Hunter is never, that I was once again seized with the urge to kiss him and to coo like I had just seen a very cute puppy.

"Yeah, I'll see you then."

"Good. I love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

I hung up, sighing, trying to stop being so utterly happy but I couldn't quite stop myself. I was completely in Love with him even though he could be an idiot, but he was a guy and to be fair he was a lot less idiotic than most of them. He had grown up in the company of seven females, it taught him a lot. And when his apologies were that good, it didn't really matter if he slipped up every now and again.

I checked the clock; I still had two hours until I had to meet him. I could either get ready now and go out and explore for a while or I could relax some more and read the papers and generally chill out. The latter seemed like a much better idea, I wouldn't have to move from the very comfy position that I was in. Then I heard a faint beeping and the niggling presence of Killian and I realised, one that I hadn't spoken to him since I heard and two that I didn't have a clue where my phone was. A frantic search, an upturned bag and a few scattered possessions later I found my phone, blinking with a missed call. I dialled him back waiting patiently for him to answer knowing that it would take my crazy brother a while to find his phone even though he had just been calling me.

"Morgan?" His voice sounded muffled.

"Hi, Killian..." I didn't quite know what to say. Sorry for your loss? That just sounded polite and impersonal and as if I had absolutely no personal connection to Killian or Ciaran. "How are you?"

"I take it you've heard then." I rolled my eyes, only Killian would think I hadn't heard yet. He tended to forget that Hunter was pretty well informed. Then again he tended to forget that Hunter existed at all.

"Yeah, Killian I heard. Sorry I didn't phone earlier..." once again I petered off not quite knowing what to say to him. I didn't know if he needed sympathy or if he was exultant.

"That's alright ... it's been kind of hectic here. I have hardly had time to think let alone sit down for a chat. Believe it or not right now I'm hiding in a tree house that was built for a ten year old and I may not have that long until some starts sniffing me out."

I snorted, that seemed so typically Killian, do anything to avoid responsibility, "Well how is everyone?" I wasn't close to any of the other MacEwan that was putting it lightly, there was downright animosity between Iona and I. I had met her once and she looked at me with so much hatred that it scared the living daylights out of me. For the week after I jumped at every noise and was constantly looking over my shoulder expecting to see her there holding an athame ready to plunge into my neck. Kyle I had also only met once, by a chance encounter at a gathering in Killian's very first house. With him all that I had felt was a sneering, snobbish indifference. I had tried to have a conversation with him but in vain and after that avoided him for the rest of the night.

"Well Mum is taking the starring role of grieved spouse even though she divorced Dad before she could say pre-nup. Iona is being sulky and weeping a lot, keeping herself locked away, which is a big help rather than a hindrance and Kyle is for some reason taking on the role of head of the family and loving it, though he keeps on getting on my back about acting like a mature adult. So it's all happy families here! If you find me flayed please remember this conversation." I couldn't help but laugh. Killian liked to tell me the horror stories of the family MacEwan, it was as if he was telling me that I needn't feel like I was missing out on anything not being a part of their family. Not that I ever felt like that. But with what he had told me and the picture I had in my head of them what he had just told me seemed concurrent. "But how are you doing?" He asked.

I took a deep breath trying to figure out what to tell him, I couldn't exactly say that I was pretty much happier than I had ever been because Hunter and I were getting married and I didn't have the threat or guilt of what I did to my biological father being held over my head. "I'm okay, I guess..."

"I know what you mean, in one way I'm shocked because my father is dead and he was one of the strongest people I have ever met and in other ways I feel completely released from any obligation I had to him, which I know sounds harsh, but let's face it, Da was a bastard." Sometimes, despite him being a huge flake and a bit of a loose cannon Killian could make complete and utter sense. "So anyway I just wanted to tell you the arrangements for the funeral since I know that no one else would think too."

"Okay just let me get a piece of paper to write everything down." I scrambled about finally grabbing the hotel's stationary and a pen that decreed that it was made of ninety-nine percent recycled plastic cups. "Okay, shoot ..."

"Do you realise how annoying that saying is ... I get all excited expecting John Wayne and a few red Indians to appear and get caught in a shootout only to get disappointed when I realise all you want is information. Why can't you just say "please give me the information that I was expecting" it is much more friendly to the imagination." I rolled my eyes again, only Killian could get that upset by a word.

"Just give me the details Killian."

"Fine, the funeral will be two weeks from tomorrow in the family graveyard. I want you to come but please try and hide yourself it won't be pretty if Mum or Iona find you there."

"Yeah, I know. That will hopefully help me talk Hunter out of coming with me." I cringed when I realised I shouldn't have said that.

"What! He cannot come! What does he want to make sure that he is really dead in the ground, inviting along some of his seeker mates to have a bit of a gloat and a party."

"Killian!" I screeched, "you know that he wouldn't do that! He only wants to be there to make sure I'm okay."

"Yeah and to have a bit of a dance on Dad's grave."

I growled, "Killian stop acting like a ten year old, Hunter wouldn't do that. believe it or not he has actually grown up." With that I hung up the phone, furious. I hated when Killian did this. I would say something about Hunter and he would immediately start acting like a ten year old and put him down. I wasn't having it. Hunter had gotten over the aversion he had to Killian, he didn't exactly want to be his best friend but he could at least be cordial and polite . Killian should be able to do the same thing, he was after all older than Hunter, therefore should be a bit more of a grown up! I knew he was upset over Ciaran but so was I and you didn't see me attacking his crazy family. I hated him when he was like this, petty and immature. Sure he was always irresponsible but for most of the time he was actually a nice human being, then he could snap his fingers and be the biggest asshole in the entire world. I growled, trying to force him out of my head even though I knew I really should call and apologise to him but I was too darn mad him to! Now I really needed to see Hunter, he would soothe me and probably threaten to take off Killian's head, which didn't seem like too bad an idea. I groaned when I looked at the clock, I still had ages to go until I met Hunter and I needed something to distract me. I caught sight of the newspaper and decided to lose myself in the goings on in the world for a while.

Everything in the newspaper was distressing, depressing or downright disastrous. Obviously they had never heard of the uplifting human interest piece about the young girl who has survived cancer and saved her younger brother from a house fire. I reached or the supplements, discarding the business, sport and TV guide when I alighted upon the housing section. Stupidly I checked around too make sure no one was looking before I opened it, I still felt like if I started making solid plans that Hunter would disappear into a puff of smoke.

I honestly did feel like a little girl, prowling her mother's make up case without her permission as I opened the front cover to see all the shiny pictures with summaries. Years as a Real Estate agents daughter has taught me how to search the housing pages properly, I knew how they worded things to make available places seem better than they actually were and I knew a gem when I saw it.

Unfortunately there were none here. Hunter and I hadn't discussed a budget yet, but it wouldn't be extravagant or very large. I knew what I wanted in a house but Hunter's ideas may be completely different to mine. I hoped they weren't, in fact I was almost one hundred percent positive that we would agree on what we wanted in a house. Everything that I liked was too far away from both Dublin and Cobh. Everything that was within a reasonable distance from both was either a horrible dump or twelve bed roomed mansion with landscaped gardens and quarter mile gravel driveway, which would be fine for Audrey Hepburn, but not exactly Hunter and I's style.

I checked the time, panicking when I realised that it was one o'clock already. I rushed around throwing together a suitable outfit and stuffing things into my bag and barrelling out of the door. Racing down the street, I earned several glares and shouts from people that I almost toppled over in my hurry. I turned onto the street that housed the New Charter and slowed to a walk, it was a few minutes after two, so I scanned above the hovering heads looking for Hunter and cast my senses to find him. Smiling, I found him, and hurried towards him. I was desperate to see him even though it had just been this morning since I had last seen him. I needed to vent about Killian and I needed his arms around me while I did it and I needed to know that he was there, solid and real and mature. He was standing relaxed and sleepy looking, enjoying the sunshine. He looked long and lean, his hair glinting in the sunlight, still on the long side because he hadn't had time to do to the barbers yet. I felt the usual hot burn of desire for him and quickened my step to get to him sooner. He smiled and turned towards me as he sensed me. I launched myself into him, feeling him chuckle as I kissed him fervently. The shiver that ripped through me as he kissed me back properly was exactly as I remembered it and utterly irresistible. He was extremely addictive and it really didn't bother me too much.

"Hello." he whispered in my ear as stood in the middle of the street in our own little world.

"Mmm ... Hi." I said, kissing the base of his neck. The relief that I felt with his presence was astounding. I always missed him but now we had become inseparable and every time I said hello to him I could tune the entire headachy din out, everything became peaceful, perfect. I kissed up his neck and pecked his lips. "Where do you want to go for lunch?" I asked and he rolled his eyes.

He slid his hand into mine and we began to walk, "How about The Kingfisher? It does good pub grub."

"Ooh ... comfort food: good idea." I smiled snuggling into his side, his lips pressed into my hair. "How was work?" it felt ridiculously good to ask that question. Also I didn't want to bring up Killian now that everything that seemed so peaceful. It all seemed a little petty now.

"It was hectic as usual." He smiled, he may grumble about how busy he was at work, but he actually revelled in it. "Most of the problems so far have been with the builders being so bloody slow, you would think being in a building filled with witches they would be eager to get finished and get out of there before we started casting hex's a upon them ... but no. They take an extra month; I swear I'm so tempted to zap them with witch fire just so they get a bloody move on."

I smiled at the ridiculous thought of Hunter wanting to attack someone and at the unusual reversal of roles; normally it was me that had to be reminded there was a line in the sand. I couldn't resist teasing him, "Excuse me," I poked his shoulder, "But didn't someone once tell me that we couldn't do that."

He glared down at me, "But they are taking so long! One little surge wouldn't hurt them too badly!" he was whining and it was really cute.

I reached up and pecked him on the lips, "You can't." I told him once I had let him go.

"Fine," he pouted and I couldn't resist pecking him again, "Let's get you fed shall we?" I nodded, bumping my nose on his.

The Kingfisher was an old pub with a thick wooden door a step down from the street. Stained glass windows with diamonds of green, pink and blue kept the insides a secret from all passersby. Hunter had to duck to get into the pub which once again made me absurdly happy. The smell of grease, smoke and alcohol but didn't make me want to throw up, it was an oddly homely smell. Wooden panels lined the walls and old pictures and trinkets sat in coves and shelves. The bar wrapped around the left side of the square room, with every kind of alcohol in glass bottles like jewels stored carefully behind. We grabbed a table underneath one of the windows so that I could trace the pattern of the window on the surface of Hunter's pale skin. The menu was behind us on a blackboard with traditional good homemade food. Lentil soup, steak pie, fish and chips and lots of others things that would keep you full and warm. I was practically drooling over the table before the waitress came and took our order.

I relaxed back into my seat, hand locked in Hunter's on top of the table. I took a deep breath just looking him in straight in the gorgeous green eyes, they were crinkled at the edges with premature worry and stress but still devastating and typically Hunter. Knowing Hunter it is right for him to have those lines just like it is right for him to run his hand through his hair when he is nervous. I was sure that a pair of crow's feet was never so dear to any one in history as his were to me. He was looking back at me with a stare that was somewhere between reverence and disbelief. I couldn't keep from ducking my head to hide the blush that covered my cheeks. His hand came up to brush underneath my eye and life my head back up to him, I shivered at the completely innocent touch and the smirk that was in his eyes. "What are you going to do for the rest of the day?" I shrugged.

"I don't have any plans and no real idea of what I want to do. But you still have to walk me round the doors." I squeezed his hand as the waitress brought our drinks and Hunter just nodded.

"How about we do it tonight after dinner?" he asked.

"We're going out for dinner?" I was shocked, neither of us had much money and I'm pretty sure that the New Charter wouldn't approve of him putting a meal for two on the expenses. Besides Hunter cooked better than most chef's, at least I thought so, and I generally preferred to watch him cook and eat his food than have to get dressed up and go out to a fancy restaurant.

Once again he nodded, "I'm treating you, I don't get to do it often and I'm going to make the most of it when I can." He smiled at me and I melted a tiny bit.


End file.
